Betrayed: Mending Hearts
by LiannaKeru
Summary: Now in a tentative relationship with Jason, Elizabeth is shocked when she finds out she is pregnant with his child. Will that end their relationship, or will Lucky once again come between them?
1. Prologue

Hey Everybody,

Betrayed is back at last! However, part three of "Betrayed" will be told in ten to fifteen or so chapters. I'm taking it on!

Anyway, some of this was written months ago, and some of it is now. The Liason fan is me was so happy when Elizabeth said it was "their" baby and not Lucky and hers. Yeah, Jason's having a baby!

Enjoy! Here's the prologue

**Disclaimer**: If you haven't read part one or two…read it.

**Summary**: Now in a tentative relationship with Jason, Elizabeth is shocked when she finds out she is pregnant with his child. Will that end their relationship, or will Lucky once again come between them?

**Rating**: NC-17

**Betrayed **

**_Mending Hearts_**

**Prologue**

Elizabeth had to talk to Jason.

Waking up right next to him had not only been surprising, but had been shocking as well. She knew that her time with Jason was precious and he probably didn't think of her the same way he thought about Sam – and Elizabeth should have been okay with that, but she wasn't. The simple fact that she was falling in love with Jason Morgan was beginning to scare her. The sound of the shower shutting off made her jump as she made her way into the living room.

Clothes were strewn all over the floor made her stop. Yep…she was going to have to talk to Jason. Right after she threw him on the couch and fucked his brains out. No…she couldn't do that! How could she talk to the man when all she wanted to do was be in his arms and just forget about the outside world? No, what she needed to do was to clean up. Yes, that sounded more like it.

Moving around, Elizabeth began picking up their clothes. Folding his clothes, then hers, grabbing the bottle of tequila and cleaning up the mess she and Jason had created that turned out to be the best sex she had ever had in her life, and sighed running her hands through her hair.

_God, how am I going to keep my hands off of him,_ she asked herself. Elizabeth shook her head and sat down on the couch. It was going to be a long day. She was just happy she didn't have a shift to work at the hospital today, if the pounding in her head gave any indication at all of how bad off she had been last night. _Great,_ she thought to herself as she thought back to her conversation that turned into a heated argument with Carly. _Now I'm the talk of the hospital. Gee…what a night!_

_

* * *

_

She looked so good wearing his shirt.

Jason tried hard not to give into the urge to walk over to the woman he was beginning to fall in love with, grab her and fuck her on that piece of trash she called a couch. God, he needed to get it together. They needed to talk about what had happened last night, more importantly, what happened two nights in a row within a two-month time span. He needed to know if she had feelings for him or if it was just sex for her.

_Wait a minute_, he thought to himself._ Did I just say I was in love with Elizabeth?_

Oh, who was he fooling? Jason was head over heels in love with the woman who had been his friend for more years than he could count. The only question he had for her was if she loved him in return. She needed to wear something, anything other than his t-shirt, unless she wanted him to take her again. By the tightening in his groin he realized that it was going to be sooner rather than later and he needed to get his focus back. Clearing his throat he made his presence known and stepped into the living room, and for a second forgot that he was wearing nothing but a towel.

"I should make some coffee," he started.

* * *

Elizabeth turned to offer to make the coffee and stopped dead in her tracks. Her jaw dropped as her eyes roamed down his body stopping on the towel she wanted desperately to take off. Jerking her eyes to his she barely got out more than a squeak before moving toward the kitchen. "I'll make the coffee…and for heaven's sakes put on something Jason!" she yelled before disappearing behind the doors. 

She could have sworn she heard Jason laugh.

* * *

"So," started Jason as he sat down next to Elizabeth. They were both staring forward and had put a little distance between themselves on the couch. Even though he wanted to pull her into his arms, he was glad that she had done that. They needed to talk – to think, and he couldn't do that when they sat too close to each other. 

"So," said Elizabeth. Together they turned as one and her hands went into his hair, moaning when his lips came crashing down on hers. Kissing him back she fell back on the couch, pulling him to her and opening her lips to his wandering tongue.

Jason groaned. "Elizabeth," he said before dipping his tongue into her mouth to mate with hers. "We." He raked his tongue against hers. "Need." He then sucked her bottom lip into his mouth as the kiss deepened. "To talk." He moaned when she ran her tongue over his lips and had to pull back.

Elizabeth opened her eyes and looked at him with the cutest little pout he had ever seen on a woman. He wanted her badly. "What? Jason why'd you stop?" she asked trying to pull him to her again.

"Wait," said Jason and when her lips landed on his again he used strength he didn't even know he had and pulled away. "Wait, wait, wait."

Sighing, Elizabeth watched him get off the couch. Moving her hands over her body she smiled when his eyes jerked down. "I want you," she whispered.

Jason growled. "Elizabeth Webber stop doing that to me," he said in hard, but gentle voice. He had to think. "We really need to talk."

Elizabeth groaned and moved to sit up. "Then get over here," she said folding her arms.

His eyes darted to her chest and he growled low in his chest and took another step back and sat down in the chair. "The chair's good. You stay over there…we need to talk."

"You said that already."

"I did?"

"Jason will you please hurry the hell up before I come over there and ravish you in that chair?"

"Elizabeth…"

"Jason…"

Jason held up a hand to quiet her and shook his head. "We need to discuss what is going on between us."

With a raised eyebrow Elizabeth smiled. "I think it's plainly obvious what is going on," she said, her voice almost a purr that made him jerk as he hardened again. _Damn it_, he growled to himself.

"Yes, but we haven't discussed it," said Jason, pointedly trying to ignore the growing desire he felt.

Elizabeth bit her lip to keep from laughing. "I think we were too busy screwing each other's brains out to even do anything besides scream each other's names."

Jason growled again. "Damn it, Elizabeth will you work with me here!" he yelled. But when Elizabeth began laughing, he knew it. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

"So," said Jason. Looking down at his hands he had to clench them together to keep them from shaking. He shifted on the chair and finally gave into the urge to get up. Walking to the window Jason shoved his hand into his pockets and looked out the window. Elizabeth's voice nearly crushed his usually ironclad control. 

Elizabeth swallowed as she watched Jason and bit her lip before standing. "Is this just about sex?"


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One **

Jason couldn't believe the words that had just come from Elizabeth's mouth. How could she think that it was just sex between them? Did she not know how he felt about her? Did she not know that every time he walked into a room and she was there that he could hardly breathe in her presence? It wasn't just about sex for him. Yes, he would admit that he enjoyed sex with Elizabeth. If he could put it into words he would have said that it was powerful, consuming, connecting. But it wasn't the sex that made him fall in love with Elizabeth Webber. No, he fell in love with her long before there was Courtney or Sam, he just hid his feelings deep inside – afraid of hurting her or getting hurt himself in the process.

When Elizabeth had moved out and had said that her and Lucky were getting a divorce, a part of him felt sad for the two lovers – but another part of him felt like running and jumping for joy. Never in his life had he ever felt like he did at that moment and now the woman he loved was asking him if it was just about sex for him. He felt his fingers move, tightening into a fist as he tried to control himself from yelling at her until she saw reason.

All he could do was just turn and look at her. Jason's heart melted at the almost hopeful look in her eyes. What was she hoping for? Hoping that he loved her or hoping it was just sex? He must have said something out loud because the gasp from her lips made his heart begin to pound in his chest.

* * *

Elizabeth took a step back at his words and tried like hell not to burst into tears. He didn't love her. Not like he loved Sam. Shaking her head she folded her arms. "I guess that answered my question," she said, her voice one of hurt and anger.

Shaking his head, Jason took a step forward. "No I don't think you understand at all…" he started.

"Oh I don't? Jason of course this is about sex! You're lonely, I'm lonely. We turned to each other and now we're done!" she yelled taking a step back from him. "I was stupid to think it was something more."

"It is Elizabeth, please…"

Elizabeth shook her head. "Please…please what? Please accept that you love Sam more than you could ever love me? Or please accept that this is just another roll in the hay for you?" she then put her hands up. "It's okay Jason. I understand. It's okay really…I know what I am to you now."

Reaching out, Jason grasped her arm in his. "Elizabeth it's not like that and you know it!" he snapped, his patience now gone.

"Please leave."

It was the two words that struck like a knife right into her heart and all Elizabeth wanted was to curl up on the floor and die at that moment. How could she have been so stupid, so careless with her heart yet again! Hadn't she learned her lesson the first time with Lucky?

* * *

"Please, Elizabeth…don't do this," said Jason feeling his heart tighten in pain. What had been just an innocent question had turned into this. He couldn't leave now, not without telling her the truth!

He watched Elizabeth take another step back, the arm he held taken away. It was like a slap in the face. Hadn't he learned long ago with Courtney and then Sam? Now Elizabeth, his best friend, the woman he had fallen in love with was walking away. He felt like punching a hole in the wall.

Elizabeth wrapped her arms around herself in a protective hold. "Please…just leave Jason," she said.

Closing his eyes, Jason felt his hands tighten again at his side. When he opened his eyes again, in his place was not the man that felt his heart breaking in two. In his place was the only thing that kept everything that mattered to him at bay; the thing that kept him safe. Swallowing, he nodded. Taking one last look at the woman he would never get to hold again, never get to talk too, or even make love too…he reached out running a hand down her face.

"I love you."

At her gasp, Jason dropped his hand. Straightening, although he felt like the weight of the world was now on his shoulders, he turned away from her and walked to the door. Opening it, he walked out – not even listening to her cry at him to wait. To wait for what, another blow to his already hurting heart? He couldn't do this. He couldn't listen to it any longer.

So he slammed the door shut and walked out into the daylight, wishing like hell it were night. It would match the mood he was in.

* * *

Emily Quartermaine almost groaned and turned around to leave. But she knew he had seen her, so instead of walking out, Emily turned and walked right back into Kelly's and sat down at the table. When he looked up she almost gasped in shock. A year. It had taken a year for Lucky Spencer to screw up his life and his marriage. As she looked at him, Emily realized the man she was looking at wasn't Lucky anymore…but a stranger. "You look like hell," she stated folding her arms.

"Gee Em…thanks for the vote of confidence," said Lucky with a snap. "I didn't invite you here to hear insults."

"Then why did you Lucky?" she yelled at him sitting up straight. "You made it perfectly clear that you wanted nothing to do with me or Nikolas. So why the sudden change?"

Lucky ran his hands through his disheveled hair, a growl escaping his throat as he tried to calm himself. He needed his friends help. They were the only ones that could help him at this moment. "I…I need your help Emily," he said, his blood-shot and tired eyes going to his friend. "I need you to help me get Elizabeth back."

Emily felt a shiver of fear run down her spine at the look in his eyes. It was a look of a broken man, bent on getting the one thing he had lost. "Lucky…oh my God…you're drunk aren't you?" she said with a gasp.

"I had a few drinks at Jake's last night. Before I saw my _wife_ leave with your brother," he growled, his hands turning into fists.

Swallowing past the panic, Emily leaned forward. "You lost your chance with Elizabeth when you decided to sleep with Maxie and get her pregnant!" she snapped at him. "Liz is moving on…you need to do the same!"

Lucky shook his head. "No way Emily," he said reaching out to grab her hand in his. "I will be with Elizabeth again."

"Lucky you're hurting me…" cried Emily as she tried to get her hand free.

"Shut up!" yelled Lucky, but before he could say anything more, he felt a hand grab him by the back of his shirt and yank him from his chair. He yelled in pain when his back hit the counter and he was face to face with the man who had taken his wife away from him. "Morgan."

* * *

Jason turned his head and looked at Emily. "Are you all right?" he asked tightening his fist around Lucky's throat when he tried to move.

Emily nodded and stood. "Jason…" she started.

"Go Emily," he said, turning back to Lucky. When he was sure his sister was out of the diner his eyes darkened when he looked at the other man. "You ever hurt my sister again, I swear, there will be no stopping me from killing you Spencer." He then pulled away and began walking to the door.

Lucky moved, grabbing Jason's arm and turned him. "Don't threaten me and then walk away from me you bastard," he said right before his fist landed into Jason's face, knocking the taller man down.

Reaching up to touch his cheek, Jason glared at Lucky right before he got up, punching Lucky in the face.

"Jason!" yelled Mike from behind the counter. "Lucky! Stop!"

But they didn't. Jason felt pain run through his body when he fell onto a table with Lucky on top of him, punching him. As he landed on the floor, Jason turned and began punching Lucky in the face continuously, not listening to the cries of the scared customers grabbing their kids and running out. Not to the yelling of Mike who was trying to get to them. Or even the surprised cry of the woman he loved. He just kept punching.

Somehow or another, Jason was lifted away from Lucky and he fought to get free. But when he saw Elizabeth fall to her knees beside Lucky, he stopped. He found Diego Alcazar and Dillon Quartermaine holding onto him and pulled away from their hold. "I'm done!" he yelled at them.

Elizabeth turned to look at him. "What the hell is the matter with you Jason!" she yelled as she held Lucky's head in her lap. "Get out! Get out now!"

The only sound was Lucky's moan. All Jason wanted to do was grab Elizabeth's hand and leave. Her look however stopped that plan. His eyes took in the disaster that he and Lucky had created and felt a sickening pull in his stomach. Swallowing through the lump in his throat, he turned to Mike – although the words were directed at Elizabeth. "I'm sorry," he said before turning and walking out.

* * *

Elizabeth nearly fell to the floor as she managed to get Lucky upstairs and into a room above Kelly's. As she laid him down on the bed, she realized this was the room that he had made love to Maxie in. "Are you out of your mind?" she finally got out as she looked at the man she had once loved.

"No. I'm just not falling for that innocent act that Morgan's got going," Lucky snapped as he leaned his head back on the pillow. "So what, if we fought."

Shaking her head, Elizabeth took a step back. "You are unbelievable! Jason could have killed you Lucky! How do you think Cameron would feel if something happened to you?"

"Oh I don't know…I haven't seen my son in three months!" yelled Lucky.

"And whose fault is that Lucky? You decided to break up our marriage by getting Maxie Jones into bed, and now she's pregnant!" she yelled back.

Lucky threw his hands up. "I wouldn't have done that if you weren't all over Patrick Drake," he growled.

Elizabeth laughed, her hands going to run through her hair. "There is _nothing_ going on between me and Patrick. How many times am I going to have to say it?"

"Tell me something…how long have you been fucking Morgan behind my back?" he asked sitting up.

Her blood ran cold at his words and Elizabeth took a step back. The man she had once loved was almost unrecognizable, and that was without Jason's handiwork. Shaking her head, she realized then and there that there would be no relationship, or friendship for that matter, with Lucky. Never again. "You bastard," she said throwing the medical kit at him. "You have no right asking me that question."

"I do because you are my _wife_. The papers haven't been signed yet and I deserve an answer!" he yelled.

Elizabeth sighed. "Fine you want an answer. Two months. After finding you in bed with Maxie, I left. I walked to Jason's penthouse, we talked and then we made love," she said, her voice hard and cold. "And it felt good. Great, as a matter of fact."

"Shut up."

"What Lucky…you wanted to know how it felt to be with Jason. There you go, now you know."

Lucky shook his head. "All along. For the last six years you've wanted to be in Jason's bed. Every time you were with me, you thought of being with him!"

"It isn't like that and you know it Lucky!" screamed Elizabeth. "I _loved_ you! I _married_ you. I would give my _life_ for you, and _you_ screwed that up by sleeping with _her_."

He sighed. "I told you that was over…"

"Over? No…no Lucky, _we _are over. You have a baby with Maxie. Deal with it. No more asking Emily to help. No more asking Nikolas for help. We. Are. Through!" she then turned and headed for the door.

"So you would take me over him?" his word stopped her cold in her tracks, and Lucky smiled with a shake of his head. "You would choose him over me. You slut."

Elizabeth turned and coldly gave him a look. "The papers will be signed and sealed today," she said, her voice one of cold calm. "You will never come near me or my son again."

Lucky shook his head. "You are not pushing me away from my son…" he started.

"You will _not_ contact me _or_ Cameron. If I see you around _my_ son, I will have you arrested for harassment!" she yelled. Turning she opened the door. "Congratulations Lucky. You got what you wanted. You wanted me to go…now I'm gone."

Without a backward glance, Elizabeth left the room, slamming it shut and walked out of the diner.


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

The destruction of the diner made Nikolas Cassadine shake his head as he let go of the door and walked inside. Chairs were overturned, tables were broken, and while some still stood – Nikolas knew that his brother and Jason had just caused a fight that would cost thousands of dollars in repairs. Only now the thing they couldn't repair was the damage done to each other. The citizens of Port Charles, including Mike, had seen the two men fighting. It would be weeks, maybe even months before people would come to Kelly's again without thinking of what they had witnessed happening here today.

Nikolas nodded to Mike and walked around Diego Alcazar and Dillon Quartermaine to get to the counter. "How much," he said pulling out his wallet. He knew this would be the last time he would be getting his brother out of trouble.

Mike put his hand up and shook his head. "I got it covered," he said, his voice hard with anger but managing just a bit of respect for the younger man. "Don't worry about it Nikolas."

"Mike this is going to cost you a lot of money that you do not even have," said Nikolas. "At least let me help you with some of the damage."

"The damage has already been done. Lucky is upstairs in room three," he answered before returning to work.

Nikolas sighed and closed his wallet putting it back in his pocket. He knew Mike had pride and wouldn't take his money. Even though he wanted to help, Nikolas knew the man needed time to calm down before he could ask again. Stepping over broken glass he walked to the stairs and ascended them, two at a time. He didn't bother knocking – he just opened the door. The sight that was revealed to him made Nikolas shake his head in disgust.

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

She didn't even bother knocking. Carly Corinthos knew she could be thrown out of the apartment at any time, but she didn't care. Opening the door she walked in, slamming the door and turning on the light. She watched her best friend close his eyes at the glare of the light and knew he was drunk. That's when she shook her head. _Not again._

"Please tell me the call I got from Mike was some kind of joke to get back at me for what I said the other night," she said walking over to the couch, her phone still in her hand. "Jason, tell me you just didn't beat the hell out of my cousin."

When Jason moved his hands from his face, Carly closed her eyes with a groan. "Jason…you idiot!" she whined, walking to sit next to him on the couch. "What were you thinking?"

"I wasn't," was all he said and for once Carly wanted to punch him. How could he do this? She knew it was about Elizabeth and from the look in his eyes she knew that he had fallen for her. That was what hurt Carly the most. They hadn't been together in over ten years but she didn't want someone taking her place, especially Muffin Face. God, how did she know this was going to happen? She had seen it over six years ago – had even slept with Sonny because of it. Jason had been in love with Elizabeth all along.

Carly finally gave into the urge and hit him on the arm. "You stupid…stupid…stupid man!" she yelled. When she went to hit him again however, the look on his face made her stop. "You did this because of Elizabeth?"

* * *

Lucky looked at his brother as he continued to pace the small room in front of his bed. He closed his eyes and groaned, bringing his hands to his head. "Nikolas will you _please_ stop doing that?" he growled low in his throat.

"The hell I won't!" yelled Nikolas as he turned on his brother. "What the _hell_ were you thinking? No wonder Jason pounded you in the face. I swear Lucky, if you had even hurt Emily…"

"You'll what," asked Lucky, looking up at his brother. "Punch me too?"

Nikolas growled before turning away and walking to the window. "I told you what would happen if you hurt Emily or Elizabeth again. And you did it."

Shaking his head, Lucky moved to the edge of the bed. "It wasn't me Nikolas. It was Jason…" he started.

"I told you time and time again what would happen if you got addicted to pain medication or even took an ounce of alcohol," Nikolas continued, not even listening to his brother. "Spencer is a little boy and he is the most important person in my life, and so is Emily. Spencer is at an age where he is beginning to remember faces, remember actions. He is beginning to know you and I do not want him knowing his uncle like this."

Lucky frowned. "Nikolas what are you saying?" he asked.

Turning from the window, Nikolas looked his brother in the eye. "Cameron is a little older and he cries for you, but when he sees you, he is so scared of what you have become that he can't stand to look at you. I do _not_ want my son or nephew around that! From now on…you are on your own."

"No…Nikolas wait…I'm sorry, I just…"

"I'm sorry too," said Nikolas as he turned away. "Mother would be so ashamed of you if she saw you now. She wouldn't even recognize you."

Lucky got up and then cried out as pain ran down his spine, making him fall to the bed. "Nikolas, please! Don't walk away from me!" he yelled.

Nikolas closed his eyes. "I'm sorry Lucky…I can't be around a person that is addicted to pain killers and drinks himself drunk. I will not allow my son to be around that," he said walking to the door. Opening it, he turned – taking one last look at the man that was no longer his brother. "Goodbye Lucky."

"Nik!" yelled Lucky as he watched his brother leave the room. "Nikolas don't do this to me! DON'T WALK AWAY FROM ME!"

When there was only silence in Nikolas' departure, Lucky let out a choked breath as tears fell down his cheeks. The only sound in the room was the sound of his tortured sobs.

* * *

"Elizabeth?"

The sound of her best friend's voice made Elizabeth jump, a gasp falling from her lips. Standing, she turned to see Emily standing there with her arms wrapped around herself, a look on her face that almost mirrored hers – almost. "Em?" she asked. When the other woman nodded, Elizabeth moved first before wrapping her arms around Emily. Her own sobs mixed in with Emily's soothing voice telling her it would be all right.

* * *

What had happened today had gone blurry. It had taken Jason longer than usual to remember what had led him to sitting on his couch and drinking himself into a drunken stupor. All of it came rushing back at once and Jason barely managed a moan and had to swallow the instant bile that wanted to erupt from his throat. He wouldn't give that the satisfaction. Carly had said something to him that brought it all home and he couldn't help but think about it.

Had he attacked Lucky because he had hurt Emily, or had he attacked Lucky because of Elizabeth? Jason knew the answer but he didn't want to think about it. All he wanted was to be left alone – and at this point he wasn't getting anything he wanted.

So he had allowed Carly to give him a cup of the most retched coffee he had ever tasted and had barely gotten down on the first sip. Her look only made him drink some more and again, he had to swallow the bile that reared its ugly face and reminded him of the damage that he had caused today.

He turned his eyes to Carly and saw her lips moving, but for the life of him – he couldn't understand what she was saying. All he knew was that his head was hurting and he wanted to be left alone. That's when she slapped him and this time, instead of swallowing bile, he was swallowing anger. "What the hell…" he growled.

"Were you even listening to me, or did you just zone out there?" asked Carly. Now he knew why he got all those frequent headaches from time to time. Carly had the loudest voice he had ever heard in his life – next to his father and Grandfather whenever he saw them. If he really thought about it, Carly did remind him sometimes of his Grandfather Edward when he was drunk. The man didn't know when to shut up, and either did his best friend that was quickly becoming a nuisance in his so called life.

Jason managed to push himself off the couch, swayed, and then straightened. "Carly," he said as he made his way to the stairs.

"Yes?" snapped Carly as she got to her feet.

"Go away," he said before disappearing up the stairs. He smiled when he heard his friend's yelling as he slammed the door of his bedroom shut and collapsed on the bed.

* * *

Elizabeth sat down on the bench wiping at the tears that had fallen down her cheeks. "And that's what happened," she said with a nod at her best friend. She could see the shock written all over Emily's face.

"So…" said Emily as she tried to get a bearing on what was happening. "You and my brother…"

Elizabeth nodded. "Yep."

"And you and Lucky are…"

"Yep."

"Let me get this straight. You and my brother are doing the humpty dumpty?"

"The what?"

"Elizabeth!"

"Emily!"

Both of the women sighed in exasperation and looked forward, trying to figure out what was happening before them. It took them minutes before they could talk. Emily turned her head slightly. "So…was the sex good?"

Elizabeth's eyes widened as she turned to Emily. She hadn't expected to hear her friend say that. Not that she expected anything except the old _'You and Lucky belong together. You love each other!'_, so needless to say she was surprised that she wasn't getting into another fight. "Emily…" she said blushing.

Emily smiled. "I guess you just answered my question," she laughed.

Talk about waking up in the twilight zone. Elizabeth was surprised that Emily wasn't furious at her for sleeping with Jason. "Okay…correct me if I am wrong. For the past two months you have been wanting me to get back with Lucky."

"Right."

"So…why the change all of a sudden?" asked Elizabeth. "Why are you suddenly okay with this?"

Emily sighed and looked down. "Today I met a stranger that I used to call my friend – a second brother. All I felt around him was fear and sadness. I don't want you around that and I don't want Cameron around that either," she said. "My brother has been depressed since Sam left town…"

"Please," said Elizabeth as she stood. "Can we not talk about Sam?"

Reaching up, Emily pulled her friend down. "No. You will listen to me," she said, her voice hard but gentle. "My brother was miserable for months. Then something wonderful happened. I couldn't figure it out until today, but I now know that wonderful thing that happened to my brother was you. Elizabeth it has always been you. Every woman that has walked out of Jason's life…Robin, Carly, Courtney…and now Sam – they have all left Jason in a deep hole that he has always managed to get out because of you being there."

Elizabeth looked at Emily in shock. Hearing her words made Elizabeth's heart begin to race. She didn't know how true it was, but Elizabeth began to realize that with each relationship she had been in and then lost, the one person she could always count on, the one person that had always been there – the only one that was always there – was Jason. "Oooh…God…"

Emily rubbed her back. "The only question I have for you is…do you love my brother too?" she asked.

Looking at Emily, Elizabeth smiled. "Humpty Dumpty?"

The two women burst into laughter.


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

"What are you going to say to Jason when you see him?" asked Emily as they walked through the park, ice cream cones in hand.

Elizabeth was afraid that Emily would bring that up. Sighing, she brought the ice cream to her mouth and took a bite. She closed her eyes as her taste buds picked up the scent of vanilla flavor and she moaned slightly. She knew Emily would bring it up sooner or later, she just hoped it would be later rather than sooner. Elizabeth couldn't remember the last time that they had both walked through the park having ice cream and talking about stuff that they normally wouldn't. It was one thing she had missed most about her friend.

Looking down at her feet, Elizabeth shook her head. "I don't know," she finally answered. "I made him so mad when I told him to leave Kelly's. I don't think he wants to see me right now."

Emily sighed and stopped her friend from walking. "How do you know he doesn't want to see you?" she asked.

Biting her lip, Elizabeth looked down at her hands. "I asked him this morning if it was just sex. And then I told him to go," she said.

"You didn't," groaned Emily as she covered her face with her hands. "Elizabeth, you fool. What the hell were you thinking?"

"I don't know. I was thinking why do I deserve this man when he deserves so much better than what I can give him," snapped Elizabeth as she sat down on the stairs of the gazebo. "I asked him if it was about sex…and he looked like I had just shot him in the heart!"

Sighing, Emily sat down next to her. "Let me tell you something about my brother. When he woke up and he didn't remember anything, it was like just being born. He didn't know anything or anybody, and he pretty much went on feelings and desires. That's pretty much how Carly came into the picture," she said with a roll of her eyes.

Elizabeth moaned. "Do we have to talk about her?" she asked.

"Elizabeth…quiet," she said putting a hand up. "Anyway. Robin was his first love. She taught him how to love, how to feel, and pretty much everything that no one else could teach him. Yeah he loved Grandmother and me…sometimes even our mother and father, and Grandfather. But he learned how to love from Robin. Each woman he has loved has left him…except you. He's trying to protect himself by being your friend, but Jason has loved you for a long time Lizzy. He just hasn't had to courage to say anything out loud."

"I never thought about it like that," she said looking down at her hands once again. Elizabeth had come to the realization long ago that her and Jason kept getting together at the wrong time. When other people came into their lives. Now that Emily had put it into perspective, Elizabeth felt like throwing up.

"Oh my God. What have I done?"

* * *

Nikolas looked down at the drink in his hand and then at his sleeping son, lying down in his bassinet. A smile curved his mouth as he debated whether to just sit, sipping tea and watching Spencer sleep, or just drink.

Putting the glass down he picked up the small cup of tea and sat down on the couch, sipping gently from the steaming cup. He looked up when Emily walked into the living room. "Hey," he said standing up and putting the cup down on his desk. Walking over to the woman he loved he took her hands in his, seeing the bruises on them. "I wanted to kill my brother for doing this to you," he said closing his eyes.

"Hey," said Emily pulling one of her hands free and cupping his cheek in her hand. "You couldn't have predicted what was going to happen to Lucky."

Nikolas shook his head. "No, but I could have protected you from it. I could have protected Elizabeth and Cameron from it as well. I'm just so happy that Spencer isn't old enough to understand what is happening to his uncle."

Emily looked down at her future stepson and smiled. "He is so adorable Nikolas…" she said before turning to look at him. "What did you tell Lucky?"

Sighing, Nikolas took her hand and led her to the couch and waited until they were both sitting. "Besides that I would kill him if he ever touched you or Elizabeth like that again?" he asked then shook his head. "I told him that I couldn't help him anymore. That I didn't want my son, or nephew around a drug addicted drunk. That I didn't want you or Elizabeth around that either."

"Oh Nikolas," said Emily as she laid her head on his shoulder. "I know that hurt. I just wish there was something I could do."

"There is nothing that you can do Emily…it's over. It's now up to Lucky whether or not he wants to screw his life up any more than it already is," he said, closing his eyes once again. "I just can't help but realize that my brother is lost to me. That I may never get him back."

* * *

He got off the bed, his body shaking in agony.

Lucky Spencer never thought that his life would end up like this. At one time he wanted to be a rock star, be famous. Have loads of money. Be the man his father had never been. Only now he had no one to blame but himself, for putting himself into this predicament.

But it wasn't only himself that he blamed. He placed part of the blame on Jason Morgan. Because of Jason he had lost the best thing that had ever happened to him. Because of Jason he had lost his chance to make up for all his mistakes and take back the woman and the son he loved more than life itself.

No matter how long he had to fight, or had to make up. He would make Morgan pay for taking away Elizabeth and Cameron. He would make Jason pay in the worst kind of way. And he knew how he was going to do it. Lucky just had to get in contact with the person to do it.

A laugh he never heard before, but realized was his, made Lucky giddy with excitement. He would have his Liz back. And no one – no one – would ever take her away again. Not even Jason Morgan.

He continued to laugh at the possibilities.

* * *

"We should probably get him to bed," said Emily as she got up from the couch and stretched.

Nikolas smiled at her as he got up and pulled her into his arms. "Be my wife," he said suddenly.

Emily's eyes widened as she looked at him. "Nikolas…we were married. And we got a divorce, remember?"

"Yes, and if memory serves me correctly, I could have those papers destroyed," he said with an evil glint in his eye.

Laughing, Emily hit him on the chest. "That is not legal and we both know that," she said.

Nikolas nodded in agreement. "So why don't we make it legal. Be my wife, be Spencer's mother," he said pulling her close to him. "Save me from my misery of missing you laying in bed right next to me."

Emily gasped as she looked into his eyes. "I – I didn't know that you felt that way," she said. It also made her realize exactly what she felt when he wasn't around. "Nikolas…"

"Say yes," he said taking her hands in his. "Say you'll be my wife, again."

Swallowing past the lump in her throat, and blinking at the tears that were falling down her cheeks rapidly, Emily knew her next answer would mean everything was going to change. And she realized that she wanted it to change.

Taking a deep breath, she smiled. "Yes," she said, her voice breaking. "Yes I will be your wife. Again!"

Nikolas picked her up and began swinging her around, both of them laughing, and then kissing. The loud cry from the bassinet made them giggle as they realized the third party was now awake, and very cranky.

* * *

Jason managed to swallow the first sip of coffee and moaned in appreciation. Having dumped the crap Carly had made, Jason had no choice but to make his own. Walking into the living room, he sat down planning to read the magazine on his table when he heard the soft, almost tentative knock on the door.

His first instinct was to tell the person to go away, but instead, he set the coffee down on the table. "Who is it?" he called out.

"Elizabeth."

The sudden start of his heart made Jason's stomach clench so tightly he felt another impulse. To run to the bathroom and puke the alcohol he had consumed in one sitting. He groaned and ran his hands through his hair as he shakily stood up. His mind was yelling at him not to open the door. His heart was telling him a whole other story and his feet seemed to be agreeing with it. Jason didn't think he could bear listening to her going on and on about Lucky and how she was back with him, which made him pause at the door, his hand only inches from the knob.

"Jason open up," her voice called out causing a jolt of something different run through his body and he cursed his instant attraction to Elizabeth as he felt his groin tighten in excitement. "We need to talk!"

Taking a deep breath, Jason opened the door and looked down into her blue soulful eyes and had to force himself not to grab her and press her against the wall and kiss her senseless. He still hurt from her words earlier, and apparently from the look she gave him – so did she.

He watched her take a deep breath and had to fight another urge to look down at her chest. God, he loved how the top she had on tightened each time she took a breath. Seeing her breasts and how they tightened when he wasn't even touching her nearly drove him mad.

"Can I come in?" she asked as she nibbled on her bottom lip. Nervous. Good Lord how much he wanted to take her right then and there.

Jason opened the door wider, allowing her entrance.


	5. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

She was nervous.

Which was most unusual for Elizabeth considering that she had known Jason for well over eight years now. The look on his face however put her on edge. Sliding off her coat she sat it on the back of the chair and tried not to think of what they had done on that damn chair. It was really amazing the things that man could do, especially in tight, closed in spaces.

Elizabeth cursed herself as her body heated at the thought of him doing just that to her again, but this time spreading her across that table and putting his lips down on her aching…

_Stop it_, she hissed at herself. All she needed right now was to be reminded of their times together, or how much it hurt to realize it might not happen again. Elizabeth's heart tightened at the thought, and once again she was cursing herself, not realizing that Jason was moving until he was right in front of her.

"Are you okay?" he asked with slight concern in his eyes. But she could fully see that he was still angry – and hurt.

She cursed once more. "Damn it!" she yelled out.

* * *

Pushing open the door to Kelly's, Emily walked inside with a slightly silly smile on her face. Walking over to the counter she took a seat in front of Mike and sighed in contentment.

Mike looked up from filling a glass of coke for a customer and couldn't stop the smile that brightened his face, considerably. He hadn't seen Emily this happy in years. "You look happy this evening Emily," he commented, putting the glass on the counter and straightening to look at the woman fully, giving her his full attention.

If her smile couldn't get any bigger, it did. "I am Mike," she said, closing her eyes. "Everything is going so well!"

Nodding Mike leaned in, his elbows on the counter. "Consider what happened this morning with Lucky…it's good to see someone in good spirits."

Emily sat forward in her seat, eyeing the man in front of her. Over the past ten years that she had come to know Mike she had learned a lot about him. Although he was a gambler, Mike Corbin had a soft heart – which was probably why she and Sonny had gotten together. She had seen the softhearted man in Mike, but when it came to Sonny Corinthos, it was another story. Even though it still hurt to think of her past with the man, she was glad that they had parted ways on good terms and not bad.

"Well," she said. "If things go my way, Elizabeth and Jason will be well on their way to a reconciliation by tomorrow morning."

Mike frowned. "Elizabeth and Jason?" he asked. "Emily, I don't think that's a good idea."

Before Emily could say anything more a voice from behind stopped her, and abruptly put an end to her happy mood.

"Either do I," said Carly as she folded her arms across her chest.

_Oh brother_, Emily thought with a moan, as she covered her face.

* * *

She was so beautiful.

Jason tried to remember why he was mad at Elizabeth in the first place, but it was so hard when she stood there looking so vulnerable that he wanted to take her in his arms and upstairs. However the look on her face told him otherwise, so he took her hand and instead of taking her upstairs, he led her to the couch.

She obviously had something to say otherwise she wouldn't be here. It had to have been hard for her to come here, considering that he had nearly bashed Lucky's head into the floor. Seeing her fear had been shocking, but Jason couldn't change what he had done, not matter how much he wanted to.

"Look about earlier…" he started, not looking at her. "I umm…I don't know what happened. All I remember is his hands on my sister, and hearing her cry. God Elizabeth I could have killed him today."

He watched Elizabeth nibble slightly on her bottom lip and had to still himself. Jason cursed as he felt himself harden slightly. He couldn't resist her, but damned if he would touch her right now. They had to talk, that much he knew.

Elizabeth turned on the couch and looked at Jason. She swallowed past the lump in her throat. It wasn't the time to get scared right now. This had been a long time coming, and she wasn't going to run this time. "I know you were trying to protect Emily from Lucky. I am so glad that you were there to help her."

Jason closed his eyes. "That still did not give me the right to attack Lucky like that," he said running his hands through his hair.

"Jason," whispered Elizabeth. Reaching over she took his hand in hers. "You were trying to protect your sister."

"No, I was jealous!"

Elizabeth frowned in surprise. She then watched him get up from the couch and walk to the window near the pool table. Memories from the night of the blackout came to her. How she had come to him, having no place to go. How he had opened up his heart and let her in a little. God, she couldn't lose that connection. Wiping the tears that suddenly appeared on her face, Elizabeth got up from the couch.

"Y-you…were jealous?" she asked in a stuttering voice. She swallowed once again, her throat tightening. "Of what Jason?"

Shaking his head, Jason didn't turn to her. He kept his eyes on the window even though he couldn't see outside through the now, pouring rain. "Nothing," he said. "Forget about it."

Rolling her eyes, Elizabeth folded her arms. "Jason there is two things I hate most in the world. People lying to me, and people avoiding me," she said, her voice stronger. "So either say what you were going to say or…"

"Or what?" he asked, again not turning to look at her.

"I'll leave," she said and watched as his shoulders tensed at her words. Sighing, she closed her eyes. "Jason it took a lot for me to come over here. And I'm still wondering why I even bothered. It's not like you have feelings for me."

Jason turned finally, glaring at her. "How the hell do you know what I feel, huh?" he snapped at her, angry that she would even dare say that to him. Didn't she know how he felt? Didn't she know how he had been feeling for the past eight years? Or was she as blind as he had been?

Elizabeth laughed. "Oh please Jason, really! Come on! I'm not Courtney, strong and tough as she was when she was alive. I'm not Brenda either. And I am definitely not Sam! I have to face it that you are still in love with her, and one day Sam is going to come back and the two of you are going to be together! Where does that leave me? Where I have always been! Alone!"

"I am not in love with Sam…" started Jason.

"Of course you are!" Elizabeth yelled, interrupting him. "God I swear, you almost had me. When I came to Jake's last night, I knew I should have left. I knew I would lose it if you touched me and you did…" she stopped and looked away. "I am losing myself in you Jason and I'm afraid I won't come back. I can't do that…not to Cameron!"

Jason took a step forward. "Elizabeth, please listen to me…"

Shaking her head, Elizabeth stepped back, her back hitting the couch. "No…please don't," she said holding out her hand to stop him. "I can't do this. I can't be like this with you. It isn't fear to my son, or me for that matter. Before I had Cameron it was okay, it was okay to wait for you. And the simple fact that women and men came between us…it was okay Jason. I loved Lucky so much, but there was always a part of my heart that I gave to no one…except you."

Swallowing, Jason looked away. "What…what are you saying Elizabeth?" he asked.

"I'm saying," she started and took a deep breath. "I'm saying that I am in love with you. I've been in love with you for a long time. And, I always will be, but I can't do this. I can't always wait for you to go to someone else. I can't always wait for you to realize that you love Sam more than me. I just can't do it Jason."

Turning away from him, Elizabeth walked over to the desk, running her hands through her hair. "Wow," she said. "I finally said it."

Jason looked at her and tried not to give into the urge to go after her again. He needed for her to know the truth too. "You were afraid to tell me this?" he asked. At her nod, he sighed again. "Why?"

Elizabeth turned and looked at him. "There was always someone else Jason," she said folding her arms. "Let's face it. Maybe we weren't meant to be."

"No," he said shaking his head.

"Yes, Jason. I've always known that a relationship with you would never happen," she said walking over to the chair and grabbing her coat. "I just didn't know how much it was going to hurt."

Jason took a step forward. "Don't go," he said.

Elizabeth closed her eyes. "Damn it!" she cried. "Don't do this to me!"

"Don't do this to me!" he yelled back.

"Then let me go!"

"No!"

Throwing her coat down, Elizabeth threw her hands up in the air and yelled in frustration. "Why not!"

"Because I love you damn it!" he yelled back at her. His chest heaving as he tried to drawl in a breath. He then realized what he had just said, and instead of feeling guilty about it, he felt relieved.

* * *

Moving away from the counter with her dinner and chocolate milkshake, Emily made her way toward the door and sighed when Carly blocked her exit.

"What do you want Carly?" she asked with a roll of her eyes. "You got what you wanted. I'm not with Sonny; I barely even speak to him for that matter. He's yours now, leave me alone."

Carly put a hand out, stopping Emily from moving. "We got more serious problems than your or my love life. I want Elizabeth to leave Jason alone. I don't want her around him, I don't want her going to his penthouse, and I don't want her _accidentally_ running into him."

"Uhm…Carly…excuse me, I'm sorry to interrupt you," said Emily, her voice dry. "But you do know this is Port Charles? Where everyone knows everybody. Jason and Elizabeth are bound to run into each other."

Folding her arms, Carly raised an eyebrow. "Fine, then tell Miss Stuff It to walk the other way."

Emily laughed and then sat her drink and the food down. "You know what Carly, this has been happening for the past eight years. You coming between Elizabeth and Jason, then let's see…it was Courtney…and then Sam. What next? You going to try to get my brother back into bed with you?"

Carly glared at Emily. "God, you bitch," she said taking a step forward.

Emily took one step forward too, prepared to fight for her brother and Elizabeth.

"Oh no, not again!" yelled Mike as he came between the two women. "I've already had a fight in here today. I do not need another one!"

Carly tried to jump at Emily. "Then you need to tell Elizabeth to keep her slimy hands off Jason!" she yelled.

"No, what you need is a reality check Carly," yelled Emily. "You do not own Jason, and you need to stop trying to run his life. He was fine until you came to town!"

"Oh so Miss Princess Quartermaine finally speaks out," mocked Carly, shaking her head. "What a crock of…"

"Caroline!" yelled a voice that stopped the fight altogether. As one, Emily, Carly, and Mike turned to see Bobbie.

Arms folded, Bobbie moved forward. "I do not know what is going on here, but I want this to stop immediately!" she snapped. "Our customers are scared enough about this morning, I don't need to hear that they refuse to come back here."

Emily closed her eyes and then walked over to the table and grabbed her things. "I'm sorry Bobbie," she said, than nodded to Mike. "It won't happen again."

"See that it doesn't," answered Bobbie for Mike.

Walking toward the door, Emily was prepared to walk out when Carly grabbed her by the arm. "Let. Go."

Carly tightened her hold. "Make sure Elizabeth stays away from Jason. I mean it Emily," she said. "I will do anything to make sure of it."

Gripping Carly's hand, Emily pushed her away. "Grow up," she snapped. "Jason isn't your responsibility. Oh, and umm…get a new wardrobe. You look like a walking street hussy who would hump the nearest mailbox."

Sounds of gasps were left in her wake as Emily made her way back to the docks for the next launch to Spoon Island, a smile firmly in place.

* * *

Elizabeth swallowed past the lump that formed in her throat again. Tears blurred her vision and she reached up, brushing them away. She wouldn't cry, she wouldn't cry. Taking a step forward, she looked up at Jason. "What…" she stopped and closed her eyes. She then took a deep breath and forced the words out.

"What did you just say?" she asked, opening her eyes to look at him again. She wouldn't lose it, not now.

Jason took a step, closing the distance between them. "You heard what I said," he answered, his voice breaking slightly.

Shaking her head, Elizabeth moved back a step. "I might have made a mistake," she said. "You didn't say, what I think you did."

"What do you mean? Of course I said it, I mean I did yell it out," he said making another move toward her. Jason knew she was going to bolt, but this time he wasn't going to let her leave.

Elizabeth nodded, feeling herself moving backwards. "Yes you did, but I must have heard you wrong. Can you repeat it?" she asked looking around.

Jason shook his head, continuing to move after her. "No, you know how I feel Elizabeth," he said.

"No, I…" she stopped when her back hit the door. She was trapped between him and freedom. The only problem is was that she didn't want it. When his hands slammed out on either side of her she jumped, more out of surprise than fear. Fearing Jason had never been the problem. "Jason…"

Leaning in, Jason closed his eyes, the smell of shampoo mixing in with a scent that was completely Elizabeth. A growl burst from his chest as he leaned his body against hers, giving into his body's urge to feel her. He began tracing his finger down her arm. _Mine_, he growled in thought. "You smell good," he whispered in her hair, his nose brushing against ear.

_Oh. My. God. _He was going to take her, right here against the door. Elizabeth almost purred at the thought, almost forgetting why she was here in the first place. "Jason, don't." She barely got the words out, gasping when his breath tickled her skin. She had to get away from him.

"Mine," he growled against her ear, his body pressing her further against the door, both of his hands now moving down her arms. "So soft."

Elizabeth moaned as desire raked through her body at his words, and the fact that he was rocking against her. She felt him, heavy and hard against her belly. Fighting the urge to move against him, she put her hands on his arms. "Jason, don't…"

Except Jason wasn't listening. Gripping her hips in his hands he lifted her up until she had no other choice but to wrap her legs around his waist. The dress she had on being forced up her legs until it lay against her thighs. He then ground his hips into her, extracting a cry from her that made him even harder. "Eliza…beth," he moaned, moving his lips over her neck, loving her skin with his tongue.

"Oooh…fuck," moaned Elizabeth, her head falling back against the door. Damn it, if he didn't know how to make her weak with wanting. She was close to losing it again. "Jason…no…please don't."

Jason growled against her skin, nipping at her skin until he heard her moan again. He then licked at his bite. "I want you Elizabeth," he said, his lips near her ear again. "I want to be inside you. Right here…right now."

Elizabeth was near the breaking point. If he didn't stop, she knew she would give in. Not just for this round, but for the next round for the rest of her life. It was all or nothing. "Jason please, you don't know what your doing," she said, her voice breaking at the end with another cry when he sucked her earlobe into his mouth. A wet, heavy sensation rocked through her body and settled between her legs. Gripping his arms tighter, Elizabeth tried to breathe.

"You want me," said Jason, moving his mouth away from her neck and up to hers. His eyes were dark, desire darkening his blue orbs. "I can see it."

"No," she moaned, trying not to give into the urge to rock her hips against him. She needed him as much as he did. "No Jason…"

Jason smiled as he reached between them. Watching her eyes widen as he pushed his hand under her panties and cupped her. "You're wet…that tells me that you want me badly." He then leaned forward and ran his tongue over her bottom lip, moving his hand over her.

Elizabeth cried out, her hips moving against his hand. "Jason," she cried in surprise.

"Let me in baby," he groaned brokenly, moving his fingers over her, but not entering her. "Say you want me."

Her head fell back against the door, and even the pain didn't stop her from pushing down on his fingers, moaning as her desire raked even higher. "No," she moaned.

Jason added pressure to her aching clit, watching her eyelids roll shut. "Tell me you love me," he growled. "Tell me you want this as much as I want it too."

Elizabeth lost it as her orgasm hit her suddenly by surprise. "Jason!" she cried. "Oh my God!"

Growling, Jason leaned forward and took her lips with his in a hard kiss, thrusting two fingers into her as he thrust his tongue into her mouth. She felt and tasted so good!

She surrendered to Jason and his kiss. Returning the kiss, Elizabeth moaned into his mouth and moved her hips down onto his hand, her pleasure returning quickly. No one had ever made her feel like this, except for Jason.

Moving away from the doorway, Jason sat her on his desk. Knocking everything off of it he ripped his lips from her and pulled his fingers from her. Watching her open her eyes, Jason leaned in and kissed her again. "I love you," he whispered against her lips. "I love you so much."

Elizabeth smiled, tears coming to her eyes at his words. "Jason…I love you too," she said leaning forward and taking his lips with hers. As he responded, Elizabeth reached between them and undid his jeans. Reaching inside she cupped him in her hand, smiling against his lips as he groaned.

Leaning his forehead against hers, Jason pushed against her hand. "I need you," he moaned.

"Mmm…what happened to taking me against the door?" she asked, tightening her hand over him.

Jason growled, his hand cupping her again. "I thought I'd take you against the desk," he said sliding his fingers inside her again.

Elizabeth let her head fall back, heat racing through her again. "Oooh…fuck," she moaned. "I don't know…I kind of like it up against the wall."

He smiled, deepening the thrust of his fingers. "You're a little tease," he said sucking on her bottom lip.

Pulling back, Elizabeth ground her hips down. "No…I just want you inside me," she said. "And it's been one of my fantasy's."

Jason continued to move his fingers into her, watching her face. "You've fantasized about me doing you against the wall?" he asked.

Spreading her legs further, Elizabeth leaned back against the desk. "Among other places," she moaned.

She looked so hot lying on his desk like that. Moving his hand once again, Jason ripped the buttons of the dress until it was off. He then did the same to her panties and bra. Once she was naked he pulled off his own shirt before leaning down and taking a hard nipple into his mouth.

"Oh God," moaned Elizabeth, her hands moving into his hair to pull him down to her body. "Yes."

Jason growled, his teeth pulling at her nipple before moving to the other one. He would never tire of hearing her moans and cries. He would never tire of pleasuring her. Opening his eyes he place a kiss underneath her breast, near her heart before moving down her tight belly.

Elizabeth knew where he was headed and knew she wanted him there. Moving her feet up onto the desk, she spread her legs out. Lifting her head she looked at him as he moved further down. "Jason, please."

That stopped Jason, and he smiled as he looked at her. "Please what?" he asked, running his hands over her thighs.

"Don't play that game with me Jason Morgan," she laughed, then gasped when he tightened his hold. "Jason you know what I want."

Jason nodded. "I do, but I want to hear you say it," he said.

Moaning, Elizabeth pushed against his hands. "I want your mouth on me," she said. "Down there."

"And what do you want me to do."

"Make me come."

"Now?"

"God, yes!" cried Elizabeth. "Yes Jason! Now."

Jason grinned right before he leaned down, his mouth covering her in one move. Putting a hand on her belly, he held her in place, sucking on her gently before moving his tongue over her.

Crying out, Elizabeth reached out and grabbed onto the desk, trying to move closer to his mouth. "Oh my God," she moaned. "Jason!"

Moving her to the edge of the desk, Jason slid his tongue into her wet heat. Groaning at her taste he moved his tongue in and out of her. She was so tight. Bringing his free hand down, Jason began rubbing her in time with his thrusts. He knew Elizabeth wouldn't be able to take it.

Elizabeth arched her back, throwing an arm above her head and grabbing onto the desk. She screamed as she came hard against his mouth. "Jason!" she cried, her body shaking as the waves came crashing down on her.

Jason stayed with her until her body relaxed. Smiling, he looked down at her. "Was the desk one of your fantasies?" he asked watching her move against the desk. He felt himself harden almost painfully in his jeans.

Elizabeth sat up, her hair finally falling from the style she had it at. Gripping his waist, she pulled him between her legs. "Yes…but I fantasized more about you taking me against the wall."

"Oh really," he said moving closer and then began looking around. "Which one?"

"You really want to know?" asked Elizabeth with a laugh. She would have never guessed that Jason Morgan would want to know about anyone's fantasies, let alone hers. It was like revealing a part of herself that no one, but her, knew.

Jason nodded. "Oh yeah, I want to know every…little…detail," he growled kissing her on the nose.

Elizabeth smiled up at him. "Okay," she said. "Well…I've always wanted you to take me up those stairs right there." She pointed to the first set of stairs and then the wall. "In my fantasy you couldn't wait to be inside me so you…took me against that wall."

Turning to look at the stairs, Jason smiled and then looked at her. He then pulled her up into his arms and felt her wrap her legs around his waist as he headed up the steps.

Feeling her heart rate accelerate, Elizabeth held on and when she felt her back hit the wall, she leaned back to look at him. "Jason…" she whispered and moaned when he ground against her.

"Do you feel that baby?" he asked, his eyes darkening even more. "Do you feel what you do to me?"

Elizabeth nipped at his earlobe. "Oh yeah," she said. "And I want to feel it inside me. All of it."

Jason groaned at her words. He then felt his jeans fall to his ankles as she gripped him in her hand. "Fuck," he moaned, closing his eyes.

"Exactly," she whispered right before sliding down on him. Both of them cried out as he slid right home. Not waiting for him to adjust, Elizabeth moved her hips back up, and then down.

Pressing his hand into the wall, Jason began moving in and out of Elizabeth, each thrust harder than the last. "Elizabeth," he moaned.

Her body shook and she tightened both her muscles and her legs around him as she moved faster. "Yes," she cried.

"Baby…feels so good," he growled, gripping her hips as he moved deeper into her, if that were possible. He wasn't going to last.

Elizabeth knew he was close, and so was she. "Make me come Jason," she moaned, her nails digging into his back. "Make us both come!"

"Yes," he growled, thrusting harder and faster. He slid his hand between them and began rubbing her in time with his thrusts. "Scream my name!" Forever. The thought came to him and nearly stopped his thrusts. He wanted Elizabeth in his life forever. In his arms forever. In his heart.

He couldn't stop himself even if he tried. Jason cried out as fire raced through his blood and he spilled deeply into her. "Elizabeth!"

Elizabeth felt him come inside of her, which pushed her over the edge as well. She screamed as she came against him, the waves hitting her hard. "Jason!"

Jason knew in that moment that Elizabeth was his and he never wanted to let go. Never.

* * *

_That bastard!_

Lucky growled as he watched the woman he loved more than life itself being fucked by Morgan. Rage hit him, along with a certain pleasure that both raced through his veins. It should have been _him_ that was fucking his ex-wife against the wall. It should have been _him_ that was touching her…kissing her. It should have been _him_ damn it!

Lucky turned away from the window before he broke it with his bare hand. He was going to make Jason Morgan pay. Not only him, but also Elizabeth for having slept with the man. Growling, he opened his cell phone and dialed the number of the only person that could help him. The only one willing too.

"You owe me," he said as the person picked up. "I need your help."

"What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to my cheating ex-wife away from Jason Morgan," he said with a smile. "And then I want you to kill them."


	6. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

Elizabeth smiled slightly in her sleep. She could feel Jason's fingers tracing lightly down her arm. Which meant that he decided to stay the night.

Over the past two months since they started dating, both her and Jason had been playing the "who's place, yours or mine" game. Of course, when it came down to it, it worked perfectly for both of them and Cameron. It was still taking her son time to adjust to the new relationship his mother was in, but Jason was so sweet with her little boy, that it was making the transition easier.

Sighing in delight, Elizabeth shifted onto her stomach. When his fingers moved up to her shoulder and down her back, she began to shiver. "You're supposed to be at work," she said in amusement, her voice slightly dry.

Elizabeth gasped when she felt Jason's teeth sink into the skin above her shoulder, and then moaned when he ran his tongue over the bite. "Jason," she moaned again.

* * *

He couldn't love her any more than he already did. But as Jason looked down at his sleeping goddess of a girlfriend, he realized he loved her even more.

Licking the bite he left on her shoulder, he grinned evilly. "I wanted to stay a little while longer. Maybe take you and Cameron to breakfast at Kelly's."

"Jason, that is so sweet of you, but I've got to get to the hospital in like…an hour," she said, pouting. She would have loved to spend the morning with Jason and her son. Whether it was here at the apartment or at Kelly's.

Jason nodded, pushing away his slight disappointment. Elizabeth was a working mother and he had to respect her wishes to continue to work at the hospital, even if he could pay for her to be a stay-at-home mom. Just the thought of her being cooped up at his penthouse anyway, made him rethink the idea that had been brewing in his head for months. "Okay, than how about I cook you two breakfast?" he asked.

Elizabeth turned onto her side, the sheet covering her. "You would do that for us?" she asked. It never ceased to amaze her the lengths Jason would go just to please her. And it was the simple things that he did. Like making dinner for the both of them. Drawing a bath full of bubbles for her, after a long days work, followed by a back and foot massage. Jason was full of surprises.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?" asked Jason with a slight frown.

Shrugging, Elizabeth reached out and ran her fingers down his cheek. His slight stubble tickled her fingers. "Nothing, it's just…Jason you do so much for us."

Jason nodded. "Well, maybe that's because I want to do it for you," he said taking her hand and bringing it to his lips, kissing it. "Does that bother you?"

With his lips on her hand like that? Absolutely not! Taking a deep breath, Elizabeth laced her fingers with his. "Jason, no it doesn't bother me at all," she said. "What bothers me is that while you are doing all of this for me, I'm kind of not doing anything for you."

"That's not true," said Jason as he sat up slightly, putting his free hand behind his head, to prop his head up. "You do a lot for me."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "Name one," she said, dryly.

Jason smiled in amusement, tracing his thumb over her palm. "It's the simple things. You care what I think; you take the time to listen to what I want to say. You know who I am, and if there something you don't like about my job – you bring it up with me and not anyone else. Although I'm okay with you talking to my sister about it."

Laughing, Elizabeth hit him on the shoulder. "I do not talk about the business with your sister," she giggled.

"Oh so that conversation I heard last night when I walked in was about coffee beans?" he asked, his voice serious but his eyes telling another story.

Elizabeth nodded. "Yep, we sat down on the couch and had a whole conversation about coffee beans. Where they were made, raised, and shipped. We even talked about the coffee bean ice cream that Mike just purchased to be used at Kelly's too," she said.

Jason burst out laughing and shook his head. "You were not," he said grabbing a pillow and pushing it gently into her face.

Letting out a cry of laughter, Elizabeth pushed the pillow away as Jason moved on top of her. "Okay, okay!" she laughed, feeling his fingers move down to her sides and begin to tickle her. "Okay we weren't talking about coffee beans!"

"Mmm, hmm," he said moving to kiss her neck. "Then I guess you were talking about…that ice cream that Mike purchased?"

Elizabeth's eyes closed and she arched her neck, giving him more skin. "Yeah…oooh, right there Jason," she moaned.

Jason smiled against her skin. Moving his hands from her sides he reached up and cupped her breasts in his hands. "Elizabeth…" he whispered in her ear. "You're lying, you know."

Gasping, Elizabeth pushed her back up against his hands. "Yes I am," she moaned. "But give a girl a break, Jason. When a man has his hands on a certain part of her body…she can't resist."

"Resist lying?" he asked sucking on her earlobe, nipping at the soft skin. Jason began massaging her breasts, moving his palms over her already hard nipples.

Elizabeth cried out. "Resist anything to get…ooh…to get a man to keep touching her!" she answered.

Moving away, Jason looked down at her. "Keep touching, huh?" he asked. "Is there any other place that her highness would like for the man to touch?"

God she loved it when he was like this. Light and playful, and so sexy that it made her wet. Elizabeth could already feel the heavy ache between her legs and wanted more than anything for him to touch her. No, she wanted him in her, right now.

"Well," she said, massaging her foot over his leg until she wrapped her leg around his waist. "Right now, I want more than just touching."

Jason nodded, feeling himself harden at her words. The affect Elizabeth Webber had on his body was amazing! He still couldn't get used to it, and he had a feeling he never would. "More than touching, huh?" he asked feeling her leg wrap around his waist. He growled when he felt how wet she was when she rubbed herself against him. "What…can I do to please, her highness?"

"Jason," Elizabeth whined, rocking against him.

No more playing. They both cried out as he slid inside of her. Reaching beneath him, Jason wrapped her other leg around his waist and began pumping in and out of her.

Elizabeth moaned, raking her nails down his back. "Oh yeah," she moaned raising her hips to meet his thrusts. "Like that baby…oooh, like that!"

Leaning down, Jason took her lips with his for the first time since starting this game, making them both moan in pleasure. Sliding his tongue into her mouth, he continued to thrust into her.

She would never tire of him kissing her. Just the things Jason Morgan could do with his mouth were enough to make Elizabeth go over the edge, but she held on. One thing she had learned was the journey was more pleasurable than the ending. Although she had to admit, most of the time the ending was explosive. The orgasms he had given her had topped the charts and most of those had been without him inside her. God, there were so many things she loved about Jason!

Throwing an arm behind her, Elizabeth grabbed onto the railing of her bed as his thrusts became hard and fast, so fast that he was beginning to pound her. Yep, no doubt about it, she was going to work sore this morning. And she wouldn't have it any other way.

Breaking the kiss, Elizabeth began screaming in delight as her orgasm neared. "Fuck…harder!" she cried. "Yeah, oh yeah, like that baby. Jason, oh my God!"

Jason cried out with her as they both went over the edge together, long and hard. He spilled deeply into her, his thrusts deepening as the pleasure rose to unbearable heights. He groaned when he heard her scream again, knowing he had brought her to another orgasm.

Shivering, Elizabeth brought her hand down and held him close as she came down from the high he had brought her to. "Wow," she said, gasping for air. She felt him shift slightly as he began to laugh.

"I'll say," he said, before taking her lips with his again.

* * *

The loud sounds of crunching cereal made Jason smile and shake his head.

Each morning that he had eaten breakfast with Cameron and Elizabeth was different and better each time. The little boy was a hoot when he was awake and happy. Of course, it had taken Cameron time to get used to having Jason around a lot more – and having to share his mommy with someone else, other than his daddy.

Jason once again had to push away disappointment from showing on his face. He hadn't expected for Cameron to be adjusted from the moment he walked in, nor had he expected for Cameron to call him daddy. To the little three-year-old boy, Lucky Spencer was still his daddy whether Jason liked it or not. It was something that he would just have to learn to get used to. One thing Jason would never do is come between Cameron and Elizabeth. Elizabeth was Cameron's mother, a bond that brought mother and child together forever. Nothing could ever break that bond, and Jason wasn't about to.

Turning, Jason almost laughed at the little boy that was currently occupying his thoughts. After making love to Elizabeth a second time that morning, he had gotten up to get breakfast ready while she showered. Cameron had come in a short while later claiming to be so hungry that he could eat a horse. Not only had that gotten Jason laughing, but the little guy had thought it was funny as well. Jason had ended up pouring a bowl of corn flakes, adding milk and sugar to it. Cameron had told him that his daddy had used to do that and that's how his thoughts had turned sour.

Reaching for a paper towel, Jason walked over to Cameron and began wiping his face. "You're getting your cereal all over you, little man," he said in amusement. He then ran his hand through Cameron's unruly and very curly hair.

Cameron giggled as he brought the spoon to his mouth and continued to munch on his breakfast. "Mmm…good!" was his answer and it made Jason laugh again.

"All right you," he said tickling Cameron before heading back to the stove. "Let's hurry so we can get you dressed. Your mommy has to be at work soon."

Nodding, Cameron finished drinking his milk. "Jason?" he asked, raising his voice over the loud cooking.

Jason lifted the eggs out of the pan and put them on a plate, next to three pieces of bacon, and two pancakes. He then turned off the stove and turned to Cameron. "Yeah buddy?" he asked.

"Are…are you my new daddy?"

* * *

Elizabeth put a hand up to her mouth to stop the gasp, but it was too late. Both Jason and Cameron turned to her at the same time. _Damn_, she thought to herself. What was she supposed to tell her three year old? _Yeah, your other daddy turned out to be a total maniac who cheated on your mommy and decided to get an eighteen-year-old girl pregnant? _Elizabeth had been trying to avoid this conversation for the last two months, thinking it would be easier on Cameron to at least get used to Jason before finally telling him the truth. Alone of course.

Now she wasn't going to get that luxury. For some odd reason however, Elizabeth wasn't that upset with it. Dropping her hand, Elizabeth moved over to Jason and her son. "Cameron honey," she started and bit her lip and looked at Jason for reassurance.

Jason ran a hand through his hair. "Umm…Cameron, what your mom is trying to say is that," he swallowed and took a seat at the table next to the boy. "No matter what happens between your mommy and daddy…Lucky is always going be a part of your life. Are you afraid that I'm here to take your mommy away from you?"

Cameron nodded. "Like Maxie did with daddy," he answered.

Elizabeth looked at Jason and then sat down as well. "Cameron, is that what you think happened?" she asked and at his nod, she closed her eyes. "Oh baby, I didn't know."

Jason put a hand over Elizabeth's and then looked back at Cameron. "I'm not trying to take your mommy away from you, buddy. That is something I would never do, to you or to your mom. Sometimes in life, people make mistakes. When your daddy got hurt, he thought there was nothing else left for him, so he went to Maxie. He didn't do it to hurt you or your mommy."

"But why?" asked Cameron. Ever since his daddy had left, he had been so confused about why he had to live away from him. But then every time his daddy came home, Cameron got really scared. When Jason was around he was never scared, and Jason was nice to him. "Why did daddy leave us?"

Closing her eyes, Elizabeth felt the tears fall down her cheeks. She had never once wanted to hear Cameron say that. And now that it was happening, she couldn't control the tears. "I don't know Cam," she said, her voice breaking. "He just did. But he didn't want to hurt any of us."

Getting out of his chair, Cameron ran over and climbed into his mommy's lap. Laying his head down on her chest, he looked at Jason. "You not leave us?" he asked, sniffling.

Jason felt his heart tighten at Cameron's words and he reached out, running a hand through his hair once again. "Never," he answered. "I will never leave you and your mommy like that. I would never hurt either of you!"

It took Cameron a little while to finally nod, and then he buried his face in his mommy's chest.

"Thank you," whispered Elizabeth as she looked at Jason. When he reached out and cupped her cheek, she closed her eyes. Hearing Jason's words had brought hope to her for the first time in so long. She felt like she could believe in herself. All because the man she loved was right beside her.

* * *

Emily looked up from putting her work scrubs on and smiled when she saw her best friend enter the locker room. "You're late for work," she said, amusement clearly in her voice.

Opening her locker, Elizabeth smiled. "It wasn't what you think," she said throwing her purse into it and grabbing her purple scrubs.

"Mmm…hmm," said Emily. Shutting the door she sat down on the bench. "So that wasn't Jason's truck I saw outside your apartment while I was walking to work."

Rolling her eyes, Elizabeth put on her scrubs and then sat down. "Yes he was at my apartment, but he wasn't the reason I was late to work," she said. At her friend's pointed look she sighed. "Cam asked Jason if he was his new daddy."

Emily winced and reached out and took Elizabeth's hand. "You've been avoiding telling Cameron what has been going on Elizabeth. He was bound to start asking questions."

"Yeah, I know that. But Emily he asked me why his daddy left us. I never…ever wanted to hurt him with answering that question. Hell, Jason had to answer most of the questions anyway," she said wiping the tears that fell.

A smile appeared on Emily's face. "My brother was there during this discussion?" she asked.

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow. "Of course he was Em," she said. "What did you expect me to tell him to go away while we were having the conversation?"

Before Emily could respond, the door to the locker room opened and Epiphany stuck her head in. "If you two do not shut up and get out here this instant, I'm having the both of you written up for being late!" she yelled.

Both Emily and Elizabeth jumped up and hurried out of the locker room. Epiphany shook her head and followed the two women that she had been having trouble with for the past two months. They were good at their jobs, but they needed to get their heads out of the clouds soon – or otherwise it was going to be worse than just a write up.

* * *

"Jason," said Audrey Hardy as she opened the door. She managed to smile brightly at her great-grandson and reached out and took him in her arms. "Hello Cameron, just look at you. Is that a new jacket?"

Cameron giggled as he hugged his jacket tight. "Jason got it," he said with a bright smile.

Audrey spared a look at Jason to see that the other man was uncomfortable, but smiling at the little boy. "Oh he did, did he," she said. "Well Jason here has great taste. This must have cost a fortune."

Jason shrugged, pushing his hands into the pockets of his jeans. "I just wanted to get something for Cameron," he answered simply.

"Well, I'm sure Elizabeth appreciated it," she said before putting Cameron down. "Why don't you go play in the living room while I have a little talk with Jason?"

Cameron nodded and waved at Jason. "Bye Jason, see you later!" he said happily, before running off.

"Bye Cameron," he called after the little boy, and then let his eyes go to Audrey. The cold look she gave him managed to make him shiver uncomfortably. Not that she would see it.

Audrey moved so the door closed and she was in front of Jason. "Jason. I have known you for a long time, and I am glad that Elizabeth has you…for a friend," she said. "I don't appreciate you buying my great-grandson gifts though."

Jason frowned. "It was just a jacket…" he started.

"And soon it will be toys, and then you'll move in, and then you will promise him the world, and then you will leave him," interrupted Audrey. "The simple fact that it isn't your place to offer Cameron or my granddaughter anything. That is Lucky's job."

He swallowed the anger that boiled in his blood at her words, and didn't quite manage to hide the flicker of anger that passed over his face. "I never said that I was taking Lucky's place," he said, his voice short and clipped.

Audrey smiled. "Good then," she said. "Leave my poor Elizabeth and Cameron alone then. They have had enough heartache in their lives. They don't need you adding more."

Opening the door, Audrey stepped in and took one last look at Jason. "Leaving them is the best thing you can do for them," she said before shutting the door.

The truth of her words hit Jason like tiny knives of ice hitting him in the chest. Jason took one look at the door and then turned and walked away. Audrey was right. He had to walk away, before he hurt Elizabeth and that little boy. Two people who were becoming the most important people in his life. Two people he did not want to ever hurt.

* * *

Elizabeth laughed as she exited the elevators with Emily, the two just coming back from lunch. "Please…tell me Spencer didn't laugh when Nikolas landed on his butt!" she got out before both girls fell into more fits of laughter.

"He did!" cried Emily as she sat down on the couch in the waiting room. "When the tree landed behind Nikolas, Spencer thought it was the funniest thing!"

Putting a hand to her belly, Elizabeth threw her head back as the two continued to laugh. "Oh my God. I can't imagine what that was like. Oh wait I can…Nikolas Cassadine – tree inspector."

That got both herself and Emily laughing again. "Nikolas an inspector of anything is something to laugh about," said Emily as she wiped her face that had tears on it. "Gosh…I can't believe lunch is over."

"I know," said Elizabeth. "We barely had any time to eat!" She then looked at the time. "Damn, I promised to meet Patrick for surgery!"

Emily noticed the time as well. "And I was supposed to meet my mom for surgery like…fifteen minutes ago," she said as she got up. "I'll meet you tonight at Kelly's?"

Elizabeth nodded as she got up. "Yeah, I have to pick Cameron up from Grams, but I'll meet you there," she said and went to move toward the elevators again when her vision went blurry and she grabbed onto the chair as a wave of dizziness hit her. "Woah…"

Turning, Emily caught her friend from falling to the floor. "I got you," she said making Elizabeth sit down. "Liz? Hey, look at me."

Closing and reopening her eyes a few times, Elizabeth felt her vision return and the slight nausea disappeared. Frowning, she ran a hand through her hair. "I'm okay," she said.

Emily raised an eyebrow in concern. "Are you sure?" she asked running a hand down Elizabeth's arm.

"Yeah," said Elizabeth, waving off her friend's concern with a smile. "I'm fine Emily."

Getting up, Elizabeth was glad she didn't feel dizzy. "I've got to go, I'll see you tonight okay?" she said, already making her way to the elevators.

Emily sighed and rolled her eyes. "Okay," she said and shook her head as her friend disappeared. _That was weird,_ she thought to herself before heading in the opposite direction, still worried about her friend.


	7. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

The slight chill of winter hit Emily like tiny needles piercing her skin. And the sun wasn't even down yet. Shivering, she gave the man that operated the launch a bright smile, stepped off onto the docks and then hurried up the stairs.

Making her way up to the house Emily took the time to look around. The rose garden that she had planted was totally covered in snow, and the trees surrounding the house were long since dead. Only during spring did they show signs of life, but by the summertime they were dead again.

_Maybe Helena cursed them_, she thought dryly as she walked up the last of the stairs and hurried to the door. When the door opened automatically, Emily almost jumped. Alfred's smiling face reassured her that everything was okay. Smiling back, Emily hurried into the house.

"Alfred thank you," she said pulling off her coat and setting her purse down. "It is freezing!"

Alfred nodded and walked over to her, taking her coat from her and hanging it up in the closet. "According to the radio, Miss Quartermaine, there is a storm coming in late tonight. I suggest warming yourself by the fire while I prepare dinner for you and Master Nikolas."

Emily put a hand up. "Oh no, Alfred. That won't be necessary. Both Nikolas and I are meeting up with Elizabeth tonight at Kelly's," she said.

"And I suppose Mr. Morgan will be accompanying her?" asked Alfred, trying to keep the joy from showing on his face. He had only met Jason Morgan once, but he liked the man. He was polite, and he was good to Elizabeth and her dear little son, Cameron. Seeing both Cameron and Spencer together was always a joy.

Another smile graced Emily's face and she nodded, knowing the old man loved her brother and Elizabeth together, just as much as Emily did. "As a matter of fact, yes. Liz just has to stop off at her Grandmother's to pick up Cam and then we're meeting for dinner."

With a nod, Alfred began moving toward the living room. "I will have the cook cancel tonight's dinner and get the house ready for the upcoming storm. By the time you return both yours and Master Nikolas' room will have a fire going in the fireplace as well as in the nursery."

"Oh Alfred, you don't have to go to so much trouble. We can get the fire going," she said with a smile. "Why don't you take the rest of the day off?"

A deep frown came over Alfred's face, which it always did when Emily or Nikolas told him to take the rest of the day off. "There is much work still left to be done tonight Miss Emily," he said. "And it is my job to see that they are finished."

Emily walked over and took the older man's hands in hers. "And they will still be here for you tomorrow. Please, Alfred. Take the night off. It would make me feel so much better."

Alfred gave her a gentle smile. "If you insist, Miss Emily," he said and then moved away. "I will tell the cook that you are going out tonight. Tell Mr. Cassadine that I will be here tomorrow morning promptly at eight o'clock."

"I will Alfred," laughed Emily.

"Have a good evening, Miss Emily."

Emily nodded. "I will, goodnight Alfred!"

The closing of the door as Alfred left the room, made the fire that was already roaring in the fireplace shift slightly. Shivering, Emily made her way to the stairs wanting to get ready for tonight, and to also see the man that she loved, and the child that was slowly becoming another important person in her life. She almost felt like she was becoming Spencer's mother.

* * *

Jason ignored his ringing cell phone, knowing it was Elizabeth calling to tell him to meet her at Kelly's tonight for dinner.

He wanted so badly to answer his phone. To hear her beautiful voice and to tell her that he loved her, but every time he did – Audrey's voice kept creeping back into his head and once again he realized that the older woman was right.

What kind of life could Jason offer Elizabeth and her son? He could barely offer a decent life when he was married to Courtney, and when it came to Sam it had been about the baby. But when the baby died…something amazing happened. He would never regret falling in love with Courtney or Sam, but he knew in the end that his heart would always belong to Elizabeth. Now, the only problem was, how he was going to tell her that he couldn't be with her?

The talk that both he and Elizabeth had with Cameron returned to him with a vengeance. Today he had promised that he would never walk away from them and what was he doing? He was breaking that promise. Turning, Jason slammed his fist into the wall next to him. The sound of breaking glass didn't faze him.

Moving away, Jason walked over to the couch and sat down, running his hands through his hair. He growled as pain moved through his hand, but he didn't get up to get anything. Jason needed this. He needed to remember the pain. He needed to remember why he could never have a life with Elizabeth and Cameron. That he would only disappoint them in the end.

Jason closed his eyes, not bothering to brush away the tears that slid down his cheeks.

* * *

"Hey, Jason. It's me. I'm on my way to pick up Cameron from Grams. I'll see you when I get to Kelly's okay? I love you…" Ending the call, Elizabeth hung up the phone. Although it wasn't the first time that Jason hadn't picked up his phone for her, it still put Elizabeth off.

Shaking her head with a smile, Elizabeth turned off the car and got out. Making her way up to her Grandmother's house, she rang the doorbell and then folded her arms around herself. It was still light out, yet it was freezing!

The sounds of her laughing son brought a smile to Elizabeth's face and she watched the door open. Prepared for the arms that wrapped around her legs, Elizabeth laughed. "Cameron come on, it's cold out here," she said taking him in her arms and walking inside. "Where's Grandma? Huh? Where's Grams?"

Cameron giggled as he buried his head in his mother's neck and then pointed to the kitchen. "In there!" he said. "She making cookies! My favorite!"

"She is!" laughed Elizabeth as she sat Cameron down. "Well why don't you go and get your jacket on. We're going to meet Jason, Emily, and Nikolas at Kelly's."

"Jason!" yelled Cameron as he jumped up and down before racing back to the living room to get his jacket.

Shaking her head with a smile, Elizabeth walked into the kitchen and smiled at her Grandmother. "Thank you so much for watching him today. With the storm coming in, the daycare was closed for the day."

Audrey grinned as she put the last of the cookies into a zip-lock bag. "It was no problem, really," she said. "And did I hear that you and Cameron are going to Kelly's tonight?"

"Yeah. Jason's going to meet us there with Emily and Nikolas," she said, snatching a cookie and biting into it. "Why?"

"I really don't think that's a good idea," said Audrey as she leaned against the counter and folded her arms.

Swallowing the cookie slowly, Elizabeth put the rest on the counter. "Excuse me?" she asked.

Audrey took a deep breath. "I don't think it's a good idea for you and Cameron to be going to Kelly's to meet with Jason."

Letting out the breath she had been holding, Elizabeth folded her arms. She should have known that she couldn't trust her Grandmother with anything. Her Grandmother was just like everybody else. "Well that's…really none of your business now is it?" she asked, her voice hard.

"Elizabeth," gasped Audrey, putting a hand to her chest. "That is no way to act in my house."

"Well I really don't appreciate you telling me what me and my son can or cannot do," she said moving to the living room. "Now Cameron and I are running late!"

Audrey moved after her Granddaughter. "Elizabeth Imogene Webber, you stop where you are!" she snapped, watching her stop. "This is preposterous. I have allowed you time with that man, thinking you would go back to Lucky someday, but I have had enough! I forbid you to ever see Jason again!"

Elizabeth turned to look at Audrey. "Forbid me?" she asked, her face filled with shock that was quickly turning into anger. "Grandmother this is 21st century. You have _no _right to dictate who I can or cannot be with. And the same goes for Cameron!"

"He is a mobster Elizabeth!" yelled Audrey. "Is that something that you are willing to bring my great-grandson into?"

"_Jason_…" she stopped and took a deep breath. "Jason is the most wonderful man I have ever been with. He is good to me. He is smart, and he is kind to Cameron. He is also safe!"

Audrey shook her head. "No if Lucky…"

Elizabeth screamed, making Audrey step back in shock. "Lucky _this_, Lucky _that_. I am _tired_ of hearing about Lucky! The man is addicted to painkillers, Gram! He cheated on me with Maxie!"

"And you are no better by sleeping with that gangster?"

"I am _not_ innocent in the break up of our marriage, but I wasn't the one who continued to lie for months. I wasn't the one who was scoring pills off the street! He not only cheated on me, but on Cameron too," snapped Elizabeth. "Jason is different and I am in _love_ with him. I will not let _you_ or _anyone_ tell me any different!"

Taking a step forward, Audrey grabbed Elizabeth by the arm. "You are making the biggest mistake of your life!" she yelled.

"No!" yelled Elizabeth, pulling her arm away from her grasp. "My mistake was trusting you." She then walked over and grabbed her son; glad he had slipped on his jacket. "We're going."

Audrey looked at her Granddaughter with wide eyes. "No, Elizabeth please! Don't do this. I already talked with Jason and he…"

"You what?" she interrupted. "Grams what did you say to him?"

"Only that you and Cameron do not need any more pain in your life," Audrey stated, folding her arms again.

Elizabeth closed her eyes. "That is not your job!" she yelled. "I am a grown woman and I make my own decisions. Next time you want to play _Grandmother knows best_…don't!"

"Elizabeth!" gasped Audrey, shocked by Elizabeth's attitude.

Shaking her head, Elizabeth held Cameron close and walked to the door. "Oh and don't bother about watching Cameron anymore. I don't want my son around people that like to run other people's lives because they don't know how to run their own," she snapped before slamming the door.

Hurrying to the car, she strapped Cameron into his car seat and hurried to the driver's side. Starting the car, she slammed on the gas. She had to get to Jason. She wasn't going to let him walk away, not by a long shot!

* * *

"_This is mine?" _

_The look on Cameron's face as he held the present he had gotten for him on impulse, was priceless. Jason pulled Elizabeth into his arms as they sat on the couch in his penthouse, while Cameron looked at his Christmas present._

_Jason nodded. "Yeah, buddy. It's yours," he said running his hands through Cameron's curls. "I hope you like it."_

_Apparently the words put Cameron into action. The little boy began tearing at the wrapping; not caring that it looked nice and that there were cars all over it. He loved cars! Pulling the last of the wrapping paper off, Cameron gasped as he pulled the jacket up. "Mommy look!" he yelled._

_Elizabeth laughed as she pulled away from Jason and sat down on the floor. "Wow, Cameron. That's a nice jacket! What do you say to Jason?" she asked, her eyes going to Jason. She loved him so much._

_Cameron turned and looked at Jason with a bright smile. "Thank you, Jason!" he said before jumping into the older man's lap and wrapping his arms around his waist happily._

_Jason felt tears come to his eyes and he closed them tightly, holding onto the little boy that was becoming a big part of his life. "You're welcome Cam," he said, opening his eyes to look at Elizabeth. He found her smiling at them with tears running down her cheeks, her hands clasped together and against her chest. He knew in that moment he would do anything for her and her son. Anything._

The loud knock made Jason's body jerk. Sitting up, he ran his hands through his hair and realized he had fallen asleep on the couch. _Damn it,_ he thought to himself as he got up and headed for the kitchen. He needed something that would wake him up, and keep him up.

Jason stopped when he heard a knock at the door. So it wasn't the pounding headache that had woken him up. Frowning, Jason moved toward the door. Not bothering to see who, he opened it. And he felt his heart jerk, and then begin beating erratically.

"Elizabeth," he said, his eyes going to the woman he loved, and then to Cameron who was snuggled in her arms, asleep.

* * *

"Are you sure you want to eat with us tonight?" asked Emily as she got off the launch and turned to look at Nikolas, holding Spencer close to her. "I know you're still kind of upset about Elizabeth and Jason getting together…"

Nikolas sighed and ran his hands through his hair. "No, I'm not. Emily I'm glad that your brother and Elizabeth are happy together, but I just can't get over the fact that my brother pushed her into this."

Emily frowned. "What do you mean? Pushed her into this? You mean pushed her into Jason?" she asked.

"Well, yeah. If Lucky hadn't been scoring pills and sleeping with Maxie…hell if Manny hadn't hurt Lucky…maybe they would still be together," he said.

Biting her lip, Emily walked over and sat down on the bench. "Well, maybe they would be. But I don't think Elizabeth would have been happy," she said, looking up at Nikolas.

Nikolas frowned in thought and sat down beside her. "Okay, I don't get it. Explain it to me."

Sighing, Emily laughed. "We know how happy Elizabeth was when she was with Lucky, even in the beginning. But when Elizabeth thought Lucky was dead, she needed someone in her life. She needed someone to reassure her that she was worth something. She needed to be loved. Jason was there and…they fit. Nikolas, I cannot tell you what it was like seeing my brother and Elizabeth together. I could see the desire to know one another, maybe even a little more."

"Okay, and then Jason went away," said Nikolas, trying to understand what this pull between Elizabeth and Jason was about.

Emily nodded. "Yeah. And Elizabeth was heartbroken. But Lucky was there for her, in his own little way. But then Jason came back, and so did all the feelings that Elizabeth had hidden for years. Then Courtney got in the way, Elizabeth slept with Zander and got pregnant with Cameron. Sam came next for Jason, and although I loved how Sam was there for Jason…I still couldn't stop thinking of Elizabeth and Jason."

Nikolas ran a hand down Spencer's face as the little boy began moving around in Emily's lap. He calmed immediately and leaned his head back against Emily's chest. Watching Emily with his son was amazing. "So fast forward a couple of years and Elizabeth and Lucky get married…" he started.

"And living with Lucky is amazing. She loves him, but then something happens. Lucky gets hurt, Sam gets hurt. Elizabeth and Jason both need someone to lean on, and they are there for one another. Again," she continued.

"Wow," said Nikolas, as he finally realized what was going on between Emily's brother, and his ex sister-in-law.

Emily began laughing, and shook her head. Nikolas could be so blind sometimes, as all men could be. Jason hadn't known what was right in front of him until that night during the black out. "Tell me about it. When I found out that Elizabeth and Jason slept together…I was shocked!"

Nikolas put a hand up. "Wait a minute, so if Jason and Elizabeth have always wanted to be together…why wait until now? There was a time between Courtney and then Sam that Elizabeth could have made her move."

"I don't know Nikolas," answered Emily. "All I know is that they are together now…and I also think Elizabeth is pregnant."

"What!"

Emily giggled at the look on her fiancée's face. "We were coming back from lunch and Elizabeth was getting up from the couch when she almost fainted," she said rubbing her hands together with a gleeful look on her face.

Nikolas sighed. "That doesn't mean she's pregnant. She could be coming down with something," he said, folding his arms.

"You really are amazing Nikolas Cassadine," she said shaking her head. "Take it from a woman who knows her best friend. Elizabeth is definitely pregnant."

Rolling his eyes, Nikolas grabbed his son and looked down at him. "Remind me when you are sixteen to not let any girls into the house," he said, hearing Emily's laughter.


	8. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven**

Forbid her to see Jason?

Elizabeth scoffed at the thought. As she slammed the car door and took her son's hand in hers, anger surged through her making her walk across the parking garage loud and fast. It also made her son have to run to catch up with her.

"Mommy wait!" yelled Cameron, his voice small sounding, and worried. On the drive from his mommy's Grandmother's house to Jason's, his mother had been in an awful mood. Not only had it surprised Cameron, because he was always used to seeing his mommy happy – but it had also scared him. He gripped her hand tighter in his small hand and tried not to trip on the ground. "Momma stop!"

His small cry stopped Elizabeth short and she looked down at Cameron, swallowing another curse. Moving down so she was level with him, she ran a hand through his hair.

"I'm sorry Cameron," she said. "Mommy is just a little mad at what Grandma said about Jason. That's all."

Cameron's eyes widened at her words. Did that mean that Jason was going to leave them now? "Jason no like us anymore?" he asked.

That was one of her greatest fears, that Jason didn't love them anymore. Elizabeth growled in anger, not missing the look of fright coming over her son's face. "It's okay baby," she said pulling him up in her arms. "Jason isn't going to get away that easily."

A giggle came from Cameron before he laid his head down on his mommy's shoulder.

* * *

It had taken a lot of encouragement for Jason to get off the couch, but he did it. He swayed slightly feeling lightheaded, like he was drunk. Which was impossible because he hadn't even touched the alcohol.

Making his way toward the stairs, he only made it up the first step when a knock sounded at his door. _Damn it_, he growled to himself. "Go away!" he yelled turning back to the stairs.

"Jason Morgan! If you do not open this door right now, I'm going to kick it open!" came Elizabeth's voice from the other side.

Jason's eyes rolled and he shook his head at the sound of her voice. Surprise, instead of anger, rolled through his veins when he heard the tone in her voice. He knew she had no problem kicking his door in. However, the sound of Audrey Hardy's voice came back with a vengeance, stopping him from walking downstairs to open it. "This is not a good time Elizabeth," he said, trying not to give into the urge to run to her.

He heard a loud sigh from the other side, then a moment of silence before Elizabeth began talking again. He could hear the strain in her voice, and felt a slight fear tug at his heart. Jason cursed.

"Look Jason, I know what my Grandmother said to you. And I'm sorry, but I am not going to let her dictate who I can be with and who I cannot be with. I will not let you do the same thing!" she yelled through the door.

Jason closed his eyes, his hand clenching into a fist. He then pressed it against the wall, his forehead leaning against it. "What kind of life can I give you and Cameron?" he asked. "I can't walk away from who I am, and what I do Elizabeth. And that is putting you and your son in danger!"

"Damn it Jason, listen to me! I have been in and out of danger my whole life. Who said that life was supposed to be perfect? It isn't! And who said that we are all safe in this world? We aren't! We make choices and we come to decisions about our lives. Together, Jason! Not by ourselves. Please, don't do this to me!"

Jason slammed his fist into the wall. "I am not doing this to hurt you, Elizabeth!" he yelled.

"Then why are you?"

"Because I love you too damn much to lose both you and Cameron. It would kill me Elizabeth!" he yelled.

He heard a choked sob from the other side of the door and found himself taking a step down the stairs and putting his hands on the door. "Please Elizabeth…go," he whispered. "Stay away from me and live the life that you've always wanted."

Elizabeth's cry nearly sent him over the edge. "Don't you see? I want a life with you and my son. We love you Jason, please don't walk away from us."

"Please Jase," said Cameron, his voice also small, as if he were crying as well. "No go!"

Tears fell silently down his cheeks and he leaned his head against the door as a sob of his own finally forced its way out.

* * *

"Jason?" asked Elizabeth.

Tears were falling down her face as she held her son close. She heard locks turning and a feeling of fear ran through her. _He's locking me out_, she thought to herself as her heart began to pound in her chest.

When the door opened and Jason revealed himself, a gasp fell from her lips and she found herself standing there, frozen as she watched him. "Jason?"

Taking a step forward, Jason reached up and cupped Elizabeth's face in his hand, watching her eyes close. He then brushed the tears away and did the same for Cameron. Jason watched the two people he had come to love most and felt his heart tug once more. "I'm sorry," he whispered, before pulling both of them into his arms.

Elizabeth gasped and then she gripped onto Jason tightly as more tears came. The three of them; Jason, Cameron, and herself stood in the hallway clinging to each other, afraid that if they let go, it would all disappear.

* * *

_Not again_.

The words ran through his head unchecked, and unanswered. Sonny Corinthos knew that by coming back to Port Charles, he would end up having to control his ex-wife once again. Not that he minded.

Over the past eight months that he had been absent from his home, his family, and friends, Sonny had come to the realization that he was still very much in love with his wife. So when his loyal bodyguard and friend, Max, had called him to tell him what Carly was up to – Sonny knew it was time to come home.

Being away from Port Charles had been just the kind of therapy that Sonny needed to get back to what was important; his job and his family. Not that he hadn't loved being with Emily; in fact he would never forget the relationship he had had with the woman. How she gave him the strength he needed to fight the disease that was slowly causing him to go crazy. How she was patient and made him realize that taking pills would not control him, only make him stronger.

No, he would never regret his relationship with Emily Quartermaine. But she was better off without him and his problems. She was better off with her ex-husband whom she had been getting close to over the time he had been gone from Port Charles.

Everything had changed while he had been gone. Including his best friend, Jason. Learning about the relationship he had with Elizabeth Spencer was a shock, and even more that he was in love with her. Or so had Carly said when he had gotten the call that had him packing his bags and returning to the one place he really didn't want to be.

One thing Sonny had learned while in therapy was that he hated being in the small town of Port Charles, New York. It was beginning to tie him down; as had the place he had been when his birth mother had died. If he thought about it long enough, he could remember the smell of his stepfather's cigar smoke. The mess that seemed to never be cleaned when _he_ was around, and the bottles of alcohol scattered across the floor both in the living room and in the kitchen.

Sonny remembered the hate he had for the man who had killed his mother and locked him in a closet. He remembered the anger, the rage he had for the man that hurt him, slapped him, and made him feel that he was not wanted or loved. The fear he felt for his mother as he heard her cries and screams when _he_ was always home. The hate he carried all the way to Port Charles and to the man he still could not forgive for leaving him and his mother behind.

Closing his eyes, Sonny clenched his hand into a fist and began to take deep breaths, trying to control his racing thoughts and his rapidly beating heart. He couldn't think of this right now. His ex-wife needed him, and apparently so did Jason. He had to stop Carly from doing something stupid and jeopardizing Jason's future with Elizabeth.

Then he would ask his friend if it was worth Elizabeth and her son getting hurt, or even killed, if he stayed with them. If they became his family, and he forgot about the one he had already had.

* * *

"Are you sure they are coming?" asked Nikolas, watching as his fiancée returned from the counter with two cups of coffee. He smiled when his son reached over to try to grab the cup. He stopped his hand. "No son, this is for daddy and Emily."

Emily smiled at her Godson and then looked back at Nikolas. "I tried calling Elizabeth's cell and left a message on her voicemail. They'll be here, I'm sure they are on their way."

Nikolas sighed and rubbed his face with his hands. "Look Em, I know you and your brother are close. I'm happy. But I don't know about this…"

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Me and Jason haven't exactly been the best of friends," he answered, running his hands through his hair before taking a drink of his coffee. "I'm just worried that…"

Reaching over, Emily took his hand. "You're worried that you and Jason won't get along?" she asked.

It took a minute before Nikolas finally nodded. "Last time me and Jason ever agreed on anything was when we thought Elizabeth had killed Zander and we worked with Ric Lansing to make sure her and Cameron were safe."

Emily sighed as she remembered that time. Asking her brother to say he witnessed seeing a dead cop killing Zander had been one of the hardest things she ever had to do. But in the end, it had worked and Elizabeth didn't have to go to prison. It was also a time when Nikolas and Jason had agreed on anything and worked together.

"Honey," she said, squeezing his hand. "Just don't think about it. Come up with something that you and Jason like and work from there."

"Like what? Football?"

Cringing, Emily nodded. "But please baby, try not to have a whole conversation on sports. Unless you want two grumpy women on your case."

Spencer began laughing, which made them both look at each other before they both burst out laughing.

* * *

Elizabeth moved her hands over her arms as she sat on the couch trying to warm herself. Looking down at her sleeping son, she smiled gently and reached out, brushing a small curl of hair away from his face.

Sometimes she surprised herself when it came to her own son. The fact that she was even a mother was a surprise in itself. Three years ago if someone told her she would be pregnant, she would have laughed in their faces.

Even though she regretted some of the decisions she had made over the years with Lucky, Jason, and even Zander, Elizabeth knew that she would never regret the decision to sleep with the man. It gave her a son that she would do anything in the world for.

Getting up from the couch, Elizabeth walked silently into the kitchen and leaned against the doorway, watching Jason as he moved around.

She had almost lost him tonight. The fear still gripped at her heart as she thought about the chance she nearly lost with him once again. All because no one thought that their relationship was a good idea. That brought the anger back so swiftly she began to shake. Elizabeth was tired of everyone telling her and Jason what they could and could not do. She had lost her chance with him so many times, but not this time. Elizabeth couldn't bear the thought of him walking away from her again.

Moving into the kitchen, she stopped Jason from moving. "Promise me you will never do that to us again," she said, her voice shaky as she gripped his arm in a tight hold.

* * *

Jason looked down at the hand on his arm and felt himself shiver as he once again, thought about a life without Elizabeth and Cameron in it.

Since his disastrous relationship with Robin and Courtney, Jason never thought twice about having another relationship. Then Samantha had come along and changed that for him. When she had walked away, Jason knew that the person he really loved would be better off without him.

He never thought that she would be hurt like this. Jason could see it in her eyes, the pain and the fear. It gripped at his heart and he knew he couldn't walk away from this. Not Elizabeth and Cameron.

Swallowing, he gently moved his arm out of her grasp and cupped her cheeks in his hands. Leaning in he took her lips with his in a gentle, but deep kiss. He kissed her with all the pent-up frustration, anger, and fear he felt. When Jason felt her open her lips to him, he growled and slowly ran his tongue over hers, searching her mouth so slowly that he felt Elizabeth shaking in his arms.

With a sigh, he pulled back and gently leaned his forehead against hers. "What do you think?" he asked, and smiled slightly.

Elizabeth groaned and then moved, burying her face in his neck as she wrapped her arms around his waist. "Don't ever do that to us again," she cried.

Jason once again felt tears come to his eyes and he didn't even bother to push them away as he held her close.

* * *

Audrey's heart jumpstarted in her chest when she heard the doorbell, making her jump up from the couch. Sighing, she put a hand to her chest and then hurried to the door. "Elizabeth is that you?" she asked, thinking it was her granddaughter coming to apologize.

When she opened the door she frowned. "What are you doing here?" she asked. "I thought I told you never to come here again."

She watched the man smile, before looking down. Audrey gasped as she took a step back, watching him raise his arm.

The only sound that came out of Audrey was a choked gasp as pain raced through her chest. With one hand, she brought it up to her chest and then looked at the blood that coated her white, pale skin.

Looking up at the shooter, she felt her eyes roll back and then she fell to the floor. She made another sound of pain, and reached out for the picture of her dear Elizabeth and her son Cameron. Running a hand over the frame she looked up at her killer.

"Ba…bastard," she got out, as the gun was raised to her again. Closing her eyes, she allowed the darkness to consume her as the sound of the gun went off.

* * *

They all began laughing as they watched Cameron try to feed Spencer his hamburger.

"Cameron baby," laughed Elizabeth as she grabbed her son's hand. "Spencer can't have this until he's older."

Cameron frowned. "But why not Momma?" he asked.

Elizabeth looked at Jason who was currently in a deep conversation with Nikolas over who their favorite football team was. Rolling her eyes at Emily, she looked back at her son. "Well, honey, Spencer has to be a certain age before he can have what big boys do."

"Like me?" he asked sitting up straight at being called a _big boy_.

Nodding, Elizabeth tickled him. "Yes, just like you," she said with a laugh. "Now eat this please, and no trying to give Spencer any of the food."

"Okay mommy," said Cameron, right before he begin eating happily and talking to his cousin.

Emily smiled as she watched the way her best friend was with her son. "Do you know how lucky you are?" she asked, when Elizabeth sat up and began eating herself.

Elizabeth frowned and looked up at her friend. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"Oh come on, Elizabeth!" said Emily. "You have a son who is definitely a very big mommy's boy and you have my brother."

Putting her burger down, Elizabeth laughed. "It's not all a bed of roses Em," she said. "Raising a son on your own is not easy."

Emily nodded, having witnessed that with Nikolas. Of course, having his family and friends around helped. But when the doors closed, you were raising a child on your own. She remembered how scared Nikolas was, and still was, about raising his son right and in a safe home and environment.

"You have Jason now," Emily pointed out.

"Yes, I do," said Elizabeth as she looked at the man she was falling more and more in love with each and every day. "And I've lost him so many times too. Including, almost tonight."

Emily frowned. "What do you mean almost tonight?" she asked.

Sighing, Elizabeth got up and led Emily outside. "This morning, I was late for work, so Jason dropped off Cameron at Audrey's. She practically threw his job in his face and told him he wasn't right for me or my son. That Lucky was always going to be the one for me."

"Oh my God," said Emily, running her hands through her hair. "And what did my brother do?"

"What do you think he did Em? He went home, tried to tell me that he wasn't good for me or Cameron and almost locked us out," snapped Elizabeth as she began pacing, anger rushing through her body. She would never forgive her Grandmother for doing that to him, or to her and Cameron as well.

Emily took a step forward. "But…everything is okay now, right?" she asked. "I mean Jason wouldn't be here tonight if it wasn't."

Elizabeth stopped. "Yes, but it still shouldn't have happened!" she yelled. "My God, Emily I have been told on and off for eight years how bad it was to have Jason in my life. I am tired of people telling me what I can and cannot do!"

"Then don't," said Emily, taking her friends hands in her own. "Don't let the nasayers win."

Taking a deep breath, Elizabeth smiled. "Emily, always the voice of reason," she said, then shook her head. "Are you always a ray of sunshine?"

"No," said Emily with a smile. "But when it comes to the people I love the most, then yeah, I guess I am. Look Liz, I have watched you and Jason over the past eight years get to this place in your lives where you could finally be together. There is no way in hell I am going to let anyone screw that up."

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow. "Gee, I wish I had your confidence," she said folding her arms. "And your strength."

Emily shook her head. "Don't you see Elizabeth? You are confident and strong. Probably more so than I. You went after Jason today because you wanted to be with him. That takes courage and determination that I wish I had when I needed it the most."

Running her hands through her hair once again, Elizabeth sighed. "It's in our nature to wish a lot," she said. "Maybe we need to stop wishing and go for what we want. You want a life with Nikolas; I want a life with Jason. I say to hell with everyone who thinks otherwise."

"Now that's the Elizabeth I know and love," laughed Emily, as she pulled her friend into her arms.

Elizabeth laughed as well. "Well don't get your hopes up," she said, before they went back into the diner.

* * *

"Is it done?" asked the voice on the other end of the line.

The man felt a cold smile reach his lips. "It is. One person out of the way of what I want."

A sigh came to his ear. "Don't get cocky on me, we have to play this smart!" the voice snapped.

"I got it!" he growled.

"Good. Now get out of there. I don't need you getting caught. That'll ruin the plans."

Another sigh fell from the man before he slapped his phone shut. "Bitch," he growled before he disappeared into the darkness.

* * *

Nikolas laughed as he walked down the stairs holding his son close and then turned to Jason. "Okay, I have to admit you are right about that one," he said, shaking his head.

Never had he thought about having any type of conversation with Jason Morgan, and over football teams at that. He had to admit the man was smart and very insightful when it came to certain things. Emily had been right about talking about something Jason would like.

Emily groaned. "You guys have been talking about sports non-stop for two hours," she whined, pouting.

Jason laughed, pulling Cameron up and into his arms. After being loaded with ice cream, the little boy was about to fall over from being so full and tired at the same time. "Oh come on you have to admit that the New York Mets are better than the Yankees."

"Jason," whined Elizabeth, her shoulders slumping. "Can't we talk about something other than football?"

Jason and Nikolas looked at each other then at their women. "No," they said at the same time.

Elizabeth looked at Emily, her eyes wide. "We've created monsters…and soon Cameron and Spencer will be like them," she said.

Emily nodded. "You're right, we have to do something quickly," she said, her eyes also wide. "Quick, we'll take them to the mall."

"Shopping!"

Two groans made both women burst into laughter. Elizabeth leaned against her friend. "Damn we're good," she said, giving Emily a high five.

* * *

He was turning his own brother against him.

Anger raced through Lucky's veins and he stepped out of the darkness before he even realized his own intent. "Having fun?" he growled. He watched as they all turned to him and he shook head. Lucky knew he couldn't trust Nikolas or Emily with anything.

"Lucky what are you doing here?" asked Elizabeth, moving closer to Jason.

Lucky blew out a breath. "I see how it is. I make one mistake and you're all over Enforcer boy here," he said, taking a step forward.

He watched Jason put a hand on Elizabeth and it made him growl in anger. "Get your filthy hands off of my wife!"

* * *

Jason felt a growl of his own rush through his body and took a step forward. "Back off Spencer," he said.

Lucky looked at his brother. "You're going to let him talk to me like this?" he yelled.

Nikolas sighed and shook his head. "You deserve it man," he said. "After what you did to Elizabeth, and Emily."

"That was an accident and you know it!"

"And how many more accidents are there going to be?" yelled Emily as she also moved in front of Elizabeth. "How many more accidents are you going to cause our family Lucky, before you accept that Elizabeth is _not_ in love with you anymore and never will be?"

Lucky glared at her. "What are you talking about?" he asked. "Elizabeth and I are going to be a family again, she loves me!"

A growl came from Jason's throat and it made Lucky almost take a step back. "Oh come on Morgan, you think I'm afraid of you?" he asked.

"You better be," he answered.

A smile came to Lucky's face. "You threatening me now?" he asked. "I can have you arrested for harassment."

Jason grabbed him by the shirt. "And I can have you arrested for stalking your soon to be ex-wife and her son," he said tilting his head to the side as he glared at the man who he used to consider a friend.

"Jason!" yelled Elizabeth as she came forward and put a hand on his arm. "Let him go!"

A brief silence came over the group. A silence with anger so great that it would put even a stranger on guard. The glares that were given were enough to make a woman or man shiver and run for cover.

Jason finally stepped back and looked at Elizabeth. "Let's go home," he said taking her hand in his.

"No," whispered Elizabeth, shaking her head. "I need to talk to Lucky."

"That's not a good idea," argued Jason.

Elizabeth sighed. "I am not leaving here until I talk to Lucky…we'll just be up there," she said pointing to the top of the stairs leading off the pier.

Jason closed his eyes and sighed. "Are you sure about this?" he asked.

Nodding, Elizabeth took his face in her hands. "I'll be fine. Stay here with Nikolas and Emily," she said, before stepping away and looking at Lucky.

"You want to talk? Let's talk."


	9. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight**

The breeze that moved across her body was one of cold, and ice.

Elizabeth sighed. The storm was moving in faster than she had anticipated. Anger and frustration had her moving up the stairs, two at a time. Turning, she looked at the man she once considered her husband.

He had been a beautiful man once. And now the pills he had been taking for the past six months had literally brought him and his life to a standstill. Gone was the man that worked his tail off to become a good cop, a good man that his father never was. A man that stayed in one place to make a family, that was there when you needed him. Whether or not you were family or friend.

Elizabeth almost wanted to cry at the loss of a brilliant man, but she held in that feeling and allowed another that had been building up in her for so long. A feeling that had become more like a wall that kept the people that she couldn't trust at bay.

She allowed the anger to come forth, and felt his as well. It should have made her scared, but instead it made her stand straighter.

This was the end. Tonight she had signed the papers before she had picked up Cameron from her Grandmother's house. She had made sure they were signed and sealed. There was no more holding back and waiting for the man she had once loved to come back to her.

She almost wanted to thank him. These past six months had really opened her eyes and now she was where she wanted to be – with Jason. And it wasn't just Jason she was happy about. She had made it on her own for so long and without asking for help from her family.

A family that had all but abandoned her – a family she could no longer put her trust in.

Just looking at Lucky Spencer made her ill, and she gave into the urge to take a step back. Not that she was scared of him. It was the simple fact that he was standing so close that she could feel him, could feel his breath on her that made her ill.

Strange. She hadn't felt like this, well, since she was pregnant with Cameron.

That thought brought a hand to her belly, an almost dreamy smile coming to her face as she thought of the possibility of having Jason Morgan's child. It would be so amazing, and she knew Cameron would be a good big brother.

The way he was with Spencer tonight had answered that question. A question she had been asking herself since she started this relationship with Jason. Would they be having more kids? Would they be having any?

Shaking her head, Elizabeth put the thought aside and reached into her pocket taking out the papers that she had sealed in an envelope.

"I signed them tonight, Lucky," she said, pressing the envelope into his hand. "It's done."

She watched as Lucky gripped the envelope and took a step back, her hand falling to her side. "I'm sorry that you don't feel the same way. I'm sorry that you chose pills over our marriage, and our son. But now you can go on with your life."

"There is no life without you," he growled at her.

Elizabeth shook her head. "There is, Lucky. Once you told me you never wanted to be like your father. Well, now you're acting just like him. But the one thing you and your father don't share is that he admits his faults. You blame your faults on someone else!"

Lucky took a step forward. "That's because it is. If Manny Ruiz hadn't taken you…"

"The'what-if's' are getting a little old, Lucky," she said, shaking her head in disgust. He was determined to blame everyone. "Why can't you just move on?"

"Because Elizabeth, I can't!" he snapped back at her. "Every time I see you with him…I can't."

Elizabeth folded her arms. "Why?" she asked.

"Because you belong to me!"

"I belong to nobody but myself, Lucky!"

"And now Jason," snarled Lucky as he shook his head. "I thought you believed in me."

Looking away, Elizabeth closed her eyes. "I did. Once. And then you broke that trust by taking those pills!"

"And sleeping with Maxie?" he asked. "Is that why you can't trust me anymore?"

Her head jerked to him. "No Lucky…that was just a knife in my heart. No, you deciding that living on pills and not accepting help from your _wife_ was the kicker. You _think_ I am happy about this? You _think_ I wanted a divorce. Three months ago I would have said no."

Lucky snorted and threw his hands up. "Yeah, and now you have Morgan. Do you even care about what kind of life you are bringing our son into?"

"You son of a bitch…you have no right to dictate anything more in _my_ son's life!" she snapped at him.

"I helped raise him, he knows me."

"He's _afraid_ of you!"

"Because you told him to be!"

"I did not!"

"You did to, you lying piece…"

"_Stop _it," screamed Elizabeth as she put her hands up. "We are not doing this again. This ends tonight Lucky!"

* * *

Jason growled as he listened to the fight. "I can't stand here and watch this!" he snapped at his sister.

Before he could move, Emily grabbed him by the arm. "They need this, Jason. They need to heal, and to do that, they need to say goodbye."

He shook his head even as the truth stared him right in the face. He didn't like hearing the pain in Elizabeth's voice, but he knew that he couldn't stop this.

Running his hands through his hair, he pulled away and walked to the end of the pier, looking out at the water. He could see Spoon Island and the fog that was settling in. The storm was coming in faster than he thought.

Swallowing past the anger he tried to relax, when all he wanted to do was grab Elizabeth and take her away from here.

"I know."

He nearly jerked, not realizing he had said it aloud, or that Nikolas had come to stand next to him.

Jason took another deep breath and tried to listen to the water moving against the pier. _Count to ten_, he muttered his usual advice to Carly to himself.

What the hell had he been thinking when he came up with that? He was getting soft.

Well, at least he couldn't say his life was pathetic anymore. With Elizabeth and Cameron in his life now, his life was much more meaningful.

He realized tonight that one thing he had tried to push away because he thought it wasn't for him. Happiness. Jason Morgan was truly happy, for what felt like the very first time in his life.

Not that he was saying he wasn't happy with his past relationships. Just, this kind of happy didn't come along for people like him. And he realized he wanted to latch on and never let go.

"I'm about to go crazy," he growled, feeling a hand come to his shoulder. It was the only thing keeping him from going after Lucky Spencer.

"It's going to be okay, man. Emily's right…they do need this," Nikolas admitted, squeezing his shoulder.

Jason just wished he could believe that.

* * *

"Who was on the phone?"

Carly nearly jumped as she set the phone down on the table and turned to see her ex-husband standing just inside the doorway.

"Sonny?" she asked, shock clearly written on her face.

It was one hell of a time to show up back in Port Charles. She almost growled in anger. He was supposed to be on the island resting, not in Port Charles ruining her plans.

Since Jason had gotten together with Elizabeth two months prior, Carly had been working on a plan to get the Muffin Face away from her man. As of yet, it hadn't worked.

She needed help. And it seemed now she was going to have to depend on her ex-husband to help her out.

"No one," she said with a smile as she walked over and wrapped her arms around Sonny's neck. "I am so glad you are home."

If it had been three years ago, Carly would have been all over Sonny. But now, even the smell of his cologne had her swallowing the nausea that ran rampant through her body - even as he moved his hands through her hair.

She would have to wash it when she got home.

Pulling back, she took his hands in hers and led him to the couch. "What are you doing home so early? I thought you were enjoying it out there."

Sonny smiled that lazy smile that had once made her go crazy, but now only left coldness inside. She gave him her best smile anyway.

"Well, I was. Until I got a call from Max telling me that you were moving in on Jason's love life again," he explained.

Carly's smile almost faltered. "Excuse me?" she asked.

"Carly, damn it. It's not your place to tell Jason what he can and can't do."

She sighed allowing her anger to come forth. "It's not right. Elizabeth will only tell him that this life isn't good for him. And then sooner or later, she's going to tell him that we're not good for him."

Sonny sat up straight. "You know Elizabeth isn't like that," he said, folding his arms.

"Oh great. Now I have another Muffin Face lover," she muttered, a pout forming on her face.

Rolling his eyes, Sonny shook his head. "Leave them alone. Jason needs to make a life of his own."

"And he was…with Sam, until she decided to sleep with her step-father."

The two of them shivered at the thought of Sam and Ric.

Getting up, Carly walked over to the bar and poured herself a glass of water – almost growling in anger that Max had gotten rid of all the booze.

"Carly, if you continue on this road…Jason is going to shut us out," announced Sonny from his place on the couch.

Carly raised an eyebrow and chose not to turn to her ex-husband. "Not if I have anything to say about it."

* * *

Emily looked up as Nikolas sat down next to her. She kept Cameron and Spencer locked next to her and out of the cold.

"How long is this going to take?" she asked. "These little guys need to get warm."

Nikolas looked down at his watch. "They've been at it for almost thirty minutes."

Blowing out a breath, Emily nodded. "I guess they've been holding a lot in. How's my brother?"

"About to go crazy on Lucky."

She smiled. "That's my brother for you."

* * *

"You know I am getting sick and tired of this!" yelled Elizabeth as she held up her hand.

Lucky growled. "Then stop with the charades and come home!" he snapped at her.

Elizabeth shook her head and looked down. "I'm sorry Lucky, but I can't."

He snorted and folded his arms. "You can, but you won't. You're giving up all we've been fighting for, for him?"

"I love him, Lucky."

"Don't!"

"Don't what? Tell you the truth?" asked Elizabeth as she stepped in front of him. "That's the truth Lucky. I am in love with Jason!"

Lucky's hand curled into a fist. "Stop it…" he growled.

"It's. The. Truth!" she yelled. "Now grow up, get cleaned up, and have a life of your own. Stay the hell away from me and Cameron!"

When she went to move away, she gasped as she was grabbed by the arm and jerked around. "Lucky!"

"No! I am not allowing that man to ruin what we have!" he yelled.

"Lucky, no!" screamed Emily as she moved off the bench, holding Spencer. She watched as Nikolas and Jason bolted up the stairs grabbing Lucky.

"Let her go!" yelled Jason as he jerked Lucky away with Nikolas's help.

Lucky got one hand free and landed a punch into Jason's face, and in the process of doing so, he shoved Elizabeth.

* * *

A wave of dizziness hit Elizabeth as she was grabbed by Lucky, and then she had to swallow the nausea that reared its ugly head.

"Jason…" she whispered. She could hear the fight, but it sounded like it was in the background as her eyes began to roll.

She barely heard Emily cry out her name as she fell down the stairs. The pain that raced through her belly took second place as the darkness took over.


	10. Chapter Nine

**Chapter Nine**

Time seemed to move slower as he watched the paramedics work on Elizabeth.

Jason wanted to cry. He wanted to throw something. He wanted to punch a hole in the wall.

But the only thing he could do was sit back and let the workers do their job.

She had to be all right. She just had to be. Cameron needed his mother, and so did he.

Jason closed his eyes. How did this happen? When had Elizabeth come to mean so much to him? Had it been steadily happening over the years, or was it always there?

All he knew was that Elizabeth had to be okay. And either way, he would make Lucky Spencer pay for hurting her.

Moving out of the paramedic's way, Jason hurried to catch up with them as they entered the emergency room in General Hospital. He watched as his mother and Doctor Patrick Drake took over and one of the paramedics made him move back, as another explained injuries.

He didn't fight the woman. Instead he allowed her to move him behind the door and watched as it was closed off to him.

Swallowing, he looked down at his shaking hands and balled them into fists.

She had to be all right.

* * *

"This is _totally_ unfair!" yelled Lucky as he was pulled to the waiting police car. "Nikolas, tell them they have the wrong man! It's Jason Morgan that did this! He was the one that pushed her down the stairs!"

Commissioner Mac Scorpio shook his head as he stared at the man that would have made a fantastic cop one day.

Lucky Spencer went from future Commissioner of Port Charles to drug addict in less than six months.

It disgusted him that Lucky was worse off than Jason Morgan. Mac wasn't a stupid man. In fact, he knew what Jason did for a living, but when it came down to it, Jason was the better man altogether.

Not just for Elizabeth Webber, who was currently lying in a hospital fighting for her life.

That angered Mac more than anything ever could. Turning he looked at Lucky, ignoring his glare.

"That's enough, Lucky!"

He watched as Lucky continued to struggle against the cops that held him at bay.

"No, you don't understand, Mac. Morgan turned it all around! He's making me look bad so he can have Elizabeth all to himself!"

Mac shook his head in disbelief. "You really think I'm going to by that? From the man that slept around with my niece? Lucky, you are pathetic!"

Lucky struggled against the men. "I don't care what you think about me! But I didn't do this. You have to trust me, Mac."

Grabbing him by the shirt, Mac pulled him away from his men and then reached into his coat pocket. Taking out the bottle of pills. "I would never trust an addict. The man I knew and trusted is gone to me and in its place is a pathetic little weasel!" he snapped then shoved him back at his uniformed officers.

"Get him in the car and take him to the station! Have him booked on charges of harassment, intent to harm a female, and possession!"

He tossed the bottle to Cruz and watched the Hispanic shake his head.

"I'm sorry, boss," said Detective Rodriguez before he turned and opened the door for Lucky to get in.

"Mac, don't do this! You know better! It's Morgan who should be booked not me!" yelled Lucky as he was pushed into the back seat.

"Go!" yelled Mac as he turned away.

"Mac!"

The yelling continued even as the car was started and they pulled away.

* * *

Emily watched as her brother began pacing the waiting room yet again.

If he kept that up, the carpet that they had just put in would tear. It would cost the hospital an arm and a leg, and if her paycheck weren't bad enough – it would be after her next payday.

She wasn't worried about her paycheck however. It was her best friend and her brother she was worried about. The image of Elizabeth falling down the stairs and onto the pier would forever be embedded into her brain. Seeing her best friend so pale and helpless had made her freeze up, which wasn't good when Cameron woke up and called for his mother.

Emily had to make Jason take Cameron and Spencer as she checked on Elizabeth. Then the paramedics had shown up and she knew Jason needed to go with her.

So while Nikolas dealt with his brother, she had taken both Cameron and Spencer to her mother's house, allowing Alice to watch them so she could get to the hospital.

She would never forget seeing her friend so pale and frail. So tiny in that big bed as her mother and Patrick worked on her.

Emily had managed to tell her mother that she believed Elizabeth might be pregnant before she was unceremoniously kicked out of the ER on her ass.

That was when she had seen Jason, pacing the waiting room. Nurses, Doctors, and patients alike had managed to avoid him by keeping away from him, although they knew very well that the known Mob Boss Enforcer was in the hospital.

Of course, Emily was different. The simple fact that she was his adopted-sister seemed to still surprise the hell out of the citizens of Port Charles, but she didn't mind. Because everyone made up stories and they perceived Jason as this cold-hearted man. Emily didn't, which was why they got along so well.

"Jason?" she asked, getting up from her position on the couch. When he didn't acknowledge her, nor did he stop pacing, Emily sighed.

Walking over to him, Emily put herself in his path. As he went to turn she put her hands out in front of her, stopping him in his tracks. "Jason?"

She watched him run his hands over his face and knew he was trying to contain his anger.

"Jason…"

"I'm scared, all right!" he snapped out, before looking down at her.

Emily glared at him. "You think I don't know that. You think I am not scared myself? I'm petrified!"

Running his hands through his hair, Jason took a step back. "I know…I'm sorry, Emily. It's just…I just found her!" he admitted. "I am so in love with her, and now she's fighting for her life. All because I didn't stop that bastard when I should have!"

"No!" yelled Emily as she grabbed his face in her hands. "No. Lucky may be a bastard, but you know as well as I do that if you killed him…Elizabeth would never forgive you."

She was right. Jason knew that, but damned if he wanted to listen at the moment. "I shouldn't have let her talk to him, Emily," he said. "I should have taken her and Cameron home."

Emily threw her hands up in aggravation. "You knew that conversation was going to come sooner or later. Lucky wasn't just going to let her go!"

"Then I should have handled it!"

"How, Jason? By throwing him into the water? By beating him up? That's not how you handle situations!"

Jason growled. "With some, you do!"

Groaning, Emily rubbed her hands over her face. It was a trait she was learning from her brother. And now she knew why. "This isn't getting us anywhere."

"Then why is it taking them so long?" asked Jason as he began to pace again.

Emily sat down on the edge of the chair. "They had to check everything. Mom's ordered a lot of tests," she said, not wanting to reveal that she believed Elizabeth was pregnant just yet.

God, she had to be all right.

The cell phone going off had her jumping and she almost glared at her brother for the interruption. Getting up she walked to the window and looked out, not wanting to interrupt what she assumed was a business call.

_Some thing's never change_, she thought to herself.

* * *

_Some thing's never change_, Jason growled quietly to himself as he pulled his cell out of his pocket. 

Not bothering to look at the caller id, he flipped it open. "Yeah?" he asked, his voice non-too polite.

Complete and utter silence fell in the wake, and Jason frowned. "Hello?" he asked. "Is anyone there?"

The silence was almost deafening in his ear. Frowning, he took the phone away from his ear and looked at the time. The caller was still on the line.

"Look, whoever this is…" he started.

The click of the line going dead had him pulling the phone away again. Shutting it, he continued to frown. The shiver that ran up his spine didn't help.

Odd, had to be a wrong number, he thought to himself as he looked up. 

When he saw his mother walking toward him he felt his heart rate begin to accelerate. "Em," he managed to get out before he moved toward her. "Monica? How is she?"

* * *

It was the same words that came out of him each and every time she saw him.

Doctor Monica Quartermaine should have been used to those words coming from her son, considering the line of work he was in. She should have been used to him completely shutting her out until the next big tragedy in his life happened.

But she wasn't used to this. No, she was not used to the people her son was closest to getting hurt.

First, it was Robin. Of course, the girl had been close to Sonny Corinthos before meeting Jason, but still. Then Elizabeth got hurt for being in the wrong place at the wrong time. Courtney came next, and Samantha was the last. Now, Elizabeth was back here again…but this time by the hands of her own husband.

Ex-husband by the look of things – since when did Jason and Elizabeth get together?

It was those simple things that she didn't know about her son that completely put her off guard sometimes. She wished that she could have been more like her husband, Alan. Cold, ruthless, and uncaring.

But no, Monica was cursed with a loving and caring heart. _Stupid fool_, she thought to herself.

Shaking herself out of the memories of the past, a place that she couldn't change anymore than she could get close to her son, she took a step closer.

"Elizabeth suffered a minor concussion from when she landed on the pier. She woke up just a while ago, and we had given her a slight sedative to keep her from freaking out too much. I have some other tests that haven't come back yet, but so far…she's going to be okay," she said, giving her son an encouraging smile.

Jason nearly sagged to the floor in relief, and if it hadn't been for Emily grabbing him in a hug, he would have. Wrapping his arms around his sister, he closed his eyes.

"Thank you," he whispered to his mother.

Monica put a hand to her mouth to keep in the gasp as well as the tears as she nodded. "You're welcome. Elizabeth would like to see you both," she said, before walking away.

* * *

She hated hospitals.

So color her surprised when she decided to become a nurse at General Hospital. But of course, it came down to the privilege of treating patients when you weren't the one being treated.

She liked it.

Now that Elizabeth was lying in a hospital bed, she was rethinking her decision of becoming a nurse.

At one time she had wanted to be an artist. She loved to draw and paint what she felt. She could get lost in it at times. Then, the worst happened. She thought Lucky had died and painting didn't seem so important anymore.

When she met Jason, he had become her inspiration. He taught her that she could do anything, be who she wanted to be, and not be afraid or disappointed.

Jason became her partner in crime. A place where she could just be Elizabeth and not what people conceived her to be. So when he came back to Port Charles, she had fallen back into that same old pattern. Be what everyone wanted her to be. Lucky was alive, she thought she loved him. And then Jason came back.

So did all the feelings that she had managed to hide from him.

Elizabeth would never regret not leaving with him, because now she had Cameron. But it didn't stop the 'what-if's' from running rampant inside her head.

She wanted to be that girl again. That girl that did what she wanted to do, when she wanted to – and damn the consequences.

She wanted to paint again, which surprised Elizabeth to no end.

Frowning, she pulled at the covers and went to move out of the bed when a throat cleared.

Turning her head toward the sound she nearly groaned at the pain and strength it took to look up. But when she saw Jason's amused smile, she forgot about the pain.

"Jason," she said, holding out her hand to him. When he took it, she thought he would hug her. Instead, he pushed her back down on the bed.

Pouting, Elizabeth looked up at him. "I hate hospitals," she said.

"I know," answered Jason as he sat down and ran his fingers down her face. "But you have to rest."

Knowing he was right, Elizabeth shifted slightly. "What happened?" she asked.

Jason frowned. "You don't remember?" he asked.

"I remember getting dizzy and you and Nikolas pulling Lucky away from me," she said, frowning as she tried to remember. She then looked up at him. "Oh God, I fell down the stairs didn't I?"

"Yeah, you did."

"Did…did Cameron see?"

Jason shook his head and Elizabeth sighed in relief. "He was asleep, but the ambulance woke him up. Emily had to tell him that his mommy was called into work. We didn't want him to freak out."

Elizabeth nodded, and then hissed in pain. "Thank you," she said putting a hand to her head. "Where did Emily take him?"

"To Alice. She's watching Cam and Spencer."

"And Lucky?"

"From what I know, the paramedics called it in and Mac and a couple of detectives had him hauled into the PCPD."

Sighing, Elizabeth leaned back against the pillows. "It wasn't his fault, I shouldn't have yelled at him."

A look of confusion and anger came to Jason's face. "He shouldn't have grabbed you like that."

"He was angry Jason!"

"It still wasn't right!"

"Jason…please…"

"No…"

"Will you two keep it down!" snapped Doctor Robin Scorpio from the door. When the two of them turned, she shook her head and walked into the room.

Elizabeth sighed in relief when she saw her friend and managed a smile. "Tell Jason here to stop arguing with me," she said.

Jason raised an eyebrow. "You started it," he muttered.

"I did not!"

Robin held a hand out. "Enough! Good Lord, don't make me separate you two. Especially with the news I have."

That seemed to settle Jason and Elizabeth as they looked at each other and then at Robin.

"What is it, Robin?" asked Jason.

Elizabeth pulled at the covers, one hand clasped around Jason's. "What's wrong with me?"

"Besides that mild concussion…nothing."

They both sighed in relief.

"That is if you think pregnancy isn't a problem."

Elizabeth's eyes widened and everything, even the pain seemed to take a backseat to what Robin had just announced. Looking at Jason, her mouth fell open.

"What!" they both said simultaneously.


	11. Chapter Ten

**Chapter Ten**

It was the same old three-word sentence that had been uttered from the mouths of women for centuries.

Although it had been brought down to two, Dr Robin Scorpio liked to change how she worded it every time. Especially when it came to her friends.

The twin looks of shock were almost amusing had an accident not occurred hours before. Robin was worried that the fall might have put Elizabeth at high risk for a possible premature labor. Which meant tests would have to be done to conclude that she wasn't in that category.

Taking a step into the room, Robin shut the door and walked over to the bed. She sat on the edge and put a hand over Elizabeth's.

"Are you okay?"

She watched as Elizabeth nodded, but didn't say anything more.

"All right, before we start screaming for joy, I need to bring up a few things with you. First off, the baby seems to be holding its own. We did an ultra-sound and the baby's heart rate is returning to normal," she started.

Elizabeth swallowed. "Is the baby going to be okay?" she asked.

Robin nodded. "He or she is doing great, although the baby wasn't happy when you arrived. Hence, why we gave you the light sedative."

"Will that hurt the baby?"

"No, we made sure. However, the ultra-sound did show some slight damage done to your uterus. Right now I'm going to have to put you on bed rest, and that means…temporary high-risk."

Elizabeth couldn't stop the gasp that escaped her. "But…you said I was fine."

Robin watched as Jason gently squeezed her hand in reassurance. _They are perfect for each other_, she thought to herself.

"Yes, I did. But this damage wasn't caused by the fall, Liz. Which is why we need to do some more tests to make sure that you will be able to carry this baby to term," she answered.

Jason continued to squeeze Elizabeth's hand in his own, trying to reassure her that everything was going to be all right. "What kind of tests?" he asked.

Robin smiled at them both, knowing Jason would keep her calm. "I need to do another ultra-sound, and it's about that time of year Liz."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "I really _hate_ when you say it like that."

"It's my job. After those are done, I should have the results. I'm going to have to keep you overnight for observation as well."

"Now why did I know you were going to say that?" Elizabeth groaned.

Robin grinned. "Because it's my job," she answered once more before getting up. "I'll have a nurse bring in some water. You're going to need it for the tests. I'll be back in about an hour and a half and we'll get started."

"I'll be here," growled Elizabeth as she watched her friend leave the room.

Turning to Jason, she swallowed. "I don't like this."

* * *

"Oh…man…"

Detective Cruz Rodriguez had seen a lot in his day. Had seen the worst kind of cruelty a man, or woman, could do to a victim that had been at the wrong place at the wrong time.

In Audrey Hardy's case, it had been in her own home.

Walking into the house, he allowed his eyes to roam over the front living room. The door showed no signs of forced entry, which meant that she somehow knew her killer. The position that the body laid gave him indication that she had opened the door – that she had let this person in. She hadn't tried to run, and didn't have time to.

Squatting down on his knees, Cruz carefully pulled the sheet up, revealing her body.

"Damn," he growled.

After getting his ex-partner and friend booked at the PCPD, a call had come in reporting that a neighbor had heard gunshots going off at Elizabeth's grandmothers. A man had reportedly disappeared shortly after the shots had been fired.

The excess energy and anger at seeing his friend come to such a low in his life had led Cruz to answer the call. Of course, the cops had gotten there before him, and so had the crime scene investigators.

"Time of death?" he barked out at the coroner, who had just finished packing up all his equipment.

The man in question looked up. "Approximately 7:35pm. It was fast too. No fingerprints. I think she knew the person, because from what I gather, she was lying here like she had just opened the door."

Cruz nodded, covering the body. "The first shot didn't kill her," he stated.

"But the second one did," the coroner finished. "I'll let you know what else I find out."

"Thanks Adam," said Cruz, thanking the man with a handshake before he left the house.

He was not looking forward to telling Elizabeth that her Grandmother was gone, or who he suspected did the deed.

* * *

_He looked pitiful._

That was the thought that came to her mind as she stepped into the room and sat down, the guard pulling Lucky Spencer to sit down opposite her.

"You got five," snapped the guard as he cuffed Spencer to the table. He then took his leave, letting the door slam shut behind him.

Leaning forward, she looked at Lucky in disgust. "You look like shit."

"Gee," he muttered, leaning forward as well. "Thanks. If I wanted criticism, I wouldn't have asked for your help."

"If you had just gotten your ex-wife away from Morgan, we wouldn't have this problem," she countered.

Lucky sighed and leaned back in his chair. "Look, I did what you wanted. She's out of the picture, now it's your turn to step up."

She began to smile. "Oh…believe me, I will."

"How is that?"

"By tonight, my ex-husband is going to be dead," she answered with a laugh.

Lucky raised an eyebrow. "You would do that, to the father of your children?"

She leaned across the table. "You were willingly going to do it to Elizabeth."

"You're right. Moving on. How are you going to get me out of here?"

Smiling again, she sat back. "Don't worry, Spencer. You'll be out of here by tomorrow's morning light," she said with a laugh.

Lucky found himself smiling as well. The plan they had was perfect.

* * *

She was fidgeting again.

If they weren't in the situation they were currently in, Jason would have laughed and held her in his arms. But he knew she was worried as much as he was.

_Pregnant_, he thought to himself with a sigh of shock. In his previous relationships he had been against the whole thing about bringing a child into his dangerous world. Now, he didn't exactly have a choice. The child was already present, and if he was truthful with himself, he wasn't angry at the chance to have a child with the woman he loved.

Elizabeth was pregnant with his child.

"Wow," he said, to no one in particular and when Elizabeth lifted her head and gave him that one perfect arch of her eyebrow, he wanted to kiss her.

"Wow, would be right," Elizabeth finally said after a minute of silence. She then began to rub her belly. "But what if I can't carry the baby to term, Jason?"

Shaking his head, Jason pressed his hand on top of hers. He couldn't wait to see her showing. "Don't talk like that. Robin just wants to take all the precautions."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "I know that, Jason…but what if something is wrong with our baby? What if we tell Cameron he's going to have a little baby sister or brother, and than it's taken away? I can't do that to him!"

Jason closed his eyes and pulled her into his arms. "Shh," he whispered. "This is going to work, Liz. We're going to make it work."

He felt her body shaking against his and only held her closer.

Both Elizabeth and the baby had to be all right. They just had to be. If they lost the baby, Jason was afraid he'd lose Elizabeth and Cameron as well.

* * *

_Jason,_

_It was hard for me to write this, but you had to know the truth. _

_When I first heard that you and Elizabeth had gotten together, I was angry. I was angry at the fact that someone had taken you away from your family._

_Then I had to stop and realize that you weren't leaving us. You were gaining a family of your own. _

_I've seen you with Elizabeth, I saw you at Kelly's with her and Cameron, and Emily, Nikolas and Spencer. Your little family. _

_You looked so happy with them, Jason. So it led me to writing you this letter. I knew if you were going to make a family with Elizabeth and Cameron, you had to know the truth._

_First, if you're reading this letter…it's because something horrible has happened. _

_Second, you have to know what my ex-wife has been up to…_

Sonny looked up from his desk, his pen clenched in his hand. He looked around his living room, the living room he had lived in since after Morgan was born.

It would be the last place he saw. The last place he would live in.

He finished the letter and put it into an envelope. Sealing it, he stood.

"Michael! Morgan! Get down here," he yelled as he walked to the stairs and grabbed the two bags that belonged to his sons.

Sonny turned and nodded to Max. "Take them to the safe house, and make sure that Jason gets this," he said, handing the envelope to his most trusted bodyguard – and, if he had to admit – his friend.

Max nodded as he took the bags and shoved them to Milo who walked out of the room. He then took the envelope. "Are you sure about this sir?" he asked. "I'd feel better if you came with us."

"No, Max," Sonny answered with a shake of his head. "That will only put Michael and Morgan in more danger."

Swallowing, Max nodded. "And Carly?"

Sonny's eyes hardened. "Don't tell her a thing."

A promise passed between the two before they both looked up. Michael came bounding down the stairs, Morgan in tow. "Dad! Morgan hid my GI Joe toy and I can't find it!" yelled Michael.

Licking his lips, Sonny laughed as he pulled Michael into his arms. "You're getting too old for toys, Michael."

"But it was the one Uncle Jason gave me!"

Sonny laughed and shook his head at his other son. "It's in the bag. Milo just put it into the car."

Michael grinned. "Cool!" he said and went to rush out the door.

"Hey, hey, hey! Little man, come here," said Sonny as he squatted and grabbed Morgan from leaving as well. "Now, I want you to be good for Max and Milo while you are gone."

Frowning, Michael looked at his father. "What about you, Dad? Why can't you come?" he asked.

Sonny looked down. "Because, I have some important stuff to finish and I'd feel better if you two weren't here to interrupt me."

"We wouldn't interrupt, Daddy," said Morgan, giggling when his daddy tickled him.

Taking a deep breath, Sonny pulled his boys into his arms. "I love you both. Don't ever forget that," he whispered, blinking back the tears.

"We love you too, Dad."

"Love you, Daddy."

Sonny pulled back after a moment and smiled down at his boys before pushing them back playfully. "Now go. And no pushing your brother around!"

Michael rolled his eyes. "Okay!" he yelled before both he and Morgan ran from the room.

Standing, Sonny nodded to Max and then walked them out of the room.

Once the house was silent again, Sonny closed the door and locked it. He set the alarm and walked into the living room. Going to his favorite chair near the back of the staircase and toward the kitchen, he sat down.

"Come on, _wife_," he muttered to himself. "I'm ready now."

* * *

The bastard actually thought he'd keep her children away from her?

Sonny Corinthos made a big mistake and Carly was going to make him pay.

Taking the last step down the stairs, Carly raised her arm. The safety on the gun now off.

"Goodbye, _husband_," she said.

* * *

The sound of the gun going off was silenced by the night. All that was left in the wake was the sound of birds chirping loudly as they flew away from the dark brick mansion.

* * *

The sound of his cell phone went off as he exited the room. Robin was doing tests on Elizabeth, and he knew she didn't want him there for most of it.

Sighing, Jason went to the waiting room, pulling out his cell phone and opening it.

"Hello?" he answered.

Silence followed. Frowning, Jason looked at his phone and saw that the there was still a connection.

"Hello?" he asked again, and when no one answered, his eyes narrowed. "Whoever is on the line better say something right now."

The line going dead had him growling in frustration. It was the second time tonight that had happened.

Shaking his head, Jason walked over to the nurse's station. "Monica, do you know where Emily went?" he asked, shrugging off the feeling of not knowing who had been on the phone.

Looking up from her files, Monica smiled. "Nikolas came by and the two went to the cafeteria. I got a call from Alice, both of the boys are asleep."

Jason closed his eyes in relief and sighed. "That's good. I don't want Cameron to have to worry."

"Jason, Alice has it handled. You don't have to worry about that," replied Monica, than she looked down. "About the results of Elizabeth's test…"

He held up a hand. "I don't want the Quartermaine's to know right now, Monica."

Monica sighed. "They have a right to, Jason. Alan has a right to know he is going to be a Grandfather."

"Look, Elizabeth has been through enough these past couple of months. I don't need her to be even more upset. Can't this wait?"

She shook her head and looked down at the file in her hands. "If you think that's best," she answered after a moment. Monica than went to walk away.

"Monica?" asked Jason, his hand going to her arm.

Monica almost tensed at his touch, but didn't turn. "I have work to do."

"I know."

"Then what do you want from me?"

Jason swallowed. "I wanted to thank you for what you did for Elizabeth."

She sighed again and turned after a moment. "I did my job, Jason. I would have done it for anybody."

"I know…but I wanted to thank you anyway."

Monica nodded, not saying anything more. She turned and walked away.

Watching her go, Jason swallowed, knowing he had hurt her. Running his hands over his face he turned to walk to the waiting room when the doors to the elevator opened.

He looked up and saw Detective Rodriguez and almost sighed. Jason didn't feel like talking to the man.

"Morgan," the man announced as he walked to him.

"I have nothing to say," said Jason. "I don't want to talk about Lucky."

Cruz raised an eyebrow. "Too bad, because I'm going to need to talk to you. So either we can talk, or we can go to the station."

Jason frowned. "Talk? About what?" he asked.

"The death of Audrey Hardy."


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Chapter Eleven**

She was good at crying.

As the water rushed over her body, Carly allowed her eyes to close in pleasure.

It was a simple pleasure, but enough to make her already high rush of adrenaline turn into something much more.

Her hands moved over her body and she moaned as she imagined they weren't hers, but Jason's. It was Jason's hands that moved over her belly than up to capture her breasts in his hands, pinching the already hardened nipples until a slight cry was pulled from her throat.

Carly felt heavy, knowing instinctively that she was more than wet between the legs and it made her yearn for Jason even more.

It had been so long since someone had ravished her. It had been so long since a man had moved his mouth over her, and not just her body.

Moving a hand down her belly she moved it between her legs and cupped herself, feeling her pleasure rise.

"Yes," she moaned, sinking two fingers into herself easily. "Jason."

Gripping onto the wall, Carly moved her foot up to the edge of the tub, her hips moving against her hand.

She longed so much to be back in Jason's arm. Had even dreamt of the times that she had been with him, so long ago now.

Moaning loudly, Carly brushed her thumb over her hardened nub, adding to the pressure that was building steadily inside of her.

She wanted it to be Jason's fingers inside of her, Jason's thumb rubbing against her. She wanted Jason to grab her hips and move behind her, to take her from behind.

The pleasure the image gave her was too intense and she screamed as she came, long and hard.

"Jason! Oooh, Jason!" she cried, leaning heavily against the wall.

A laugh spilled from her mouth soon after, her hand moving to join the other on the wall.

_So pathetic_, she thought to herself. Why give herself pleasure when she could have the real thing?

After finishing cleaning the blood off of her body, Carly wrapped a towel around herself and stepped out of the shower, ignoring the body that was lying at the back of the shower.

She dried herself off and dressed quickly. Than, she let her eyes go to the mirror and to the dead body of her ex-husband.

"He is going to be mine again, Sonny. And no one, not even you, is going to stop me this time," she said shaking her hair out of the bun she had it in.

Another laugh escaped her at the possibility of having Jason to herself again. He would be hers.

And Elizabeth Webber would be meat for the fish.

* * *

Jason slowly followed Rodriguez into the waiting area, but refused to sit down.

_Audrey was dead_, he asked himself. _How can that be?_

He must have said the words aloud because the next instant Rodriguez was answering the question.

"A call came in about gunshots being fired, and then a figure leaving the scene soon after," answered Cruz as he looked up at Jason. "Where were you between the time of seven o'clock to eight tonight?"

Jason glared at him. "You think I did this?" he snapped out.

"All I want is an answer, Morgan. Where were you between those times?"

"With Elizabeth."

"Where?"

"Kelly's to meet Nikolas and Emily for dinner."

Cruz jotted down the notes. "Did you happen to see Ms Hardy before then?" he asked.

Jason nodded. "I was dropping Cameron off at her house before I had to go to work," he answered.

"Why?"

"Why, what?"

Sighing, Cruz sat the pad down. "Why were you dropping off Cameron? Why not Elizabeth?"

Running his hands over his face, Jason sighed. "Elizabeth was late for work, I offered to take him over."

"Was there any fighting? Did Ms. Hardy say anything that could have been linked with her murder this evening?"

Jason had to give it to the man. Cruz Rodriguez was a smart man, but there was something the man wasn't saying and it was beginning to irritate Jason.

"Audrey wanted me to stay away from Elizabeth," he finally admitted.

Cruz frowned. "Why?" he asked.

"Because of my life. She thought I was too dangerous for Liz and Cameron."

"And after?"

Jason finally sat down in the chair across from the couch. "I went home. I tried to push Elizabeth and Cameron away."

"And, why did you do that?"

"I thought I was keeping them safe."

Cruz nodded. "And apparently Elizabeth didn't take that well?" he asked.

Jason shook his head. "She went to pick up Cameron, and from what she told me…Audrey and her got into a fight. She and Cameron left and came to me. We made up and then met Emily and Nikolas for dinner."

"So Elizabeth can prove your alibi from the time she got off work and picked up Cameron to the time she got to your apartment?" asked Cruz.

"Yes…but what does this have to do with anything?" snapped Jason as he got up.

Cruz closed his book. "I needed to make sure."

"Make sure what?"

"I need to make sure that I was right about you. That you would never kill an innocent woman."

Jason eyes narrowed in anger. "So this was a test?"

Cruz nodded and stood. "I think I know who killed Ms. Hardy," he said.

* * *

Another homicide.

_Great,_ thought Commissioner Scorpio as he walked into the Corinthos home.

His eyes went to the woman who was crying frantically on the couch and then to the detective on duty.

"Alright who did he kill?" he asked.

The man looked up at Mac with wide eyes. "You don't know?" he asked.

Mac sighed. "I just got here, Detective. Now tell me who Corinthos killed?"

"It's not who he killed."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Mac…Sonny Corinthos is dead."

Mac's eyes narrowed in shock. He then looked toward Sonny's ex-wife. "She was here?" he asked.

The man shook his head. "No, she stumbled on the body when she came to pick up her boys."

"Oh my God, were they here?"

Following his boss, Detective Walsh shook his head. "No, the bodyguards had taken them out for dinner."

Mac moved up the stairs, tearing at the yellow tape. "Who the hell was watching Corinthos?"

Walsh shook his head. "No one, sir."

Shaking his head, Mac made a sound. "Good fucking night not to have any bodyguards on him."

Walking into the bathroom, Mac squatted in front of the body that now lay on the floor. Pulling the sheet down, he nearly gagged.

"Gunshot to the back of the head. Came out his…" started Walsh, making a face.

Mac held his hand up and covered the body. "I don't need to know how he died," he said putting the back of his hand over his mouth as he stood.

Walsh nodded. "Sorry sir," he said. "Whoever did this did us a favor."

"No, whoever did this just started a war," muttered Mac as he moved out of the bathroom.

"You're not seriously thinking a mob war is starting!" said Walsh, following him.

Mac rolled his eyes. "One mob war after another has been going on for more than ten years, why should another surprise me?"

Walsh watched as the Commissioner walked out of the house and shook his head.

* * *

"No!" cried Elizabeth as she pushed Jason away. "Don't touch me!"

Jason tried hard to not let the pain of her refusal show. He knew she was angry and hurt.

After the tests were done, Cruz had told her about Audrey and for the past thirty minutes he had been trying to calm her down.

"Elizabeth, listen to me…" he started.

Elizabeth slapped his hands away. "No! Get out!" she cried. "I want to be alone."

Jason swallowed. "Being alone right now is not the answer, Liz. There is a killer out there!"

"And does that make it any different than what you do?" she snapped at him.

He looked at her in shock. "Elizabeth."

Shaking her head, Elizabeth closed her eyes. "I should have never come to you. I should have just left well enough alone!"

"You don't mean that."

Elizabeth opened her eyes. "I mean every word."

"No, you're lying. You love me."

She laughed, the tears continuing to flow down her cheeks. "Love you? Loving you has gotten me nothing but heartache and loss. Everywhere you go, there is a body left behind. A face on a milk carton or in the newspaper."

"Liz…"

"No Jason, I will not allow this to happen any longer. Get out!" she screamed at him.

Jason's eyes widened, and he tried to keep the tears from falling, from blinding him. She couldn't mean this; she couldn't mean to push him away. Why was she doing this?

"Elizabeth, please listen to me."

Yanking her hand away when he went to take it, Elizabeth slapped him across the face. Hard.

"I. Said. Get. Out!" she yelled. "NOW!"

He stood, but didn't move toward the door.

"Get out of here Jason! GET OUT!" she screamed, her voice breaking at the end. "GET OUT!"

As she broke into sobs, Jason swallowed. He wanted nothing more than to pull her into his arms, but knew she wouldn't allow it.

Turning, he walked out of the room, his eyes going to Nikolas and Emily.

Emily reached out and put a hand on his arm. "She didn't mean that, Jason. She's just hurting."

"I know…and she won't let me help her," said Jason, blinking back the tears, but it was useless. They fell down his cheeks.

Squeezing his arm, Emily moved. "I'll see if I can calm her down," she said before going into the room and shutting the door.

Nikolas watched as Jason ran his hands through his hair. "Is Cruz sure of it?" he asked.

Jason nodded slowly. "He has his suspicions. Lucky came onto the docks forty-five minutes after Audrey was shot. Enough time to lose the weapon, and the clothes."

"Jesus," said Nikolas, putting a hand to his mouth in shock. "Luke is not going to believe this…"

"Hell…neither do I."

* * *

"I told her I hated her Emily," cried Elizabeth as she held onto Emily's hands. "I told her that I never wanted to see her again!"

Emily sat on the bed and pulled her friend into her arms. "Shh," she whispered. "Audrey knew you loved her."

"Why?" Elizabeth cried, clinging onto Emily. "Why did this have to happen?"

"We're trying to find that out, but you have to calm down," whispered Emily. "You need to keep yourself and the baby calm."

Elizabeth stiffened at her words. "Baby," she whispered, shaking her head as she pulled back. "I wish this baby was never even conceived."

Emily's eyes widened as she looked at her friend. "You don't mean that," she said with a gasp.

"I mean every word. I wish I had never gotten together with Jason, I wish this baby wasn't here! I wish I didn't love him!" she yelled.

She swallowed at her best friend's words and looked down. "You need to get some rest, Elizabeth. You're in shock, you don't know what you're saying."

Elizabeth screamed. "I know exactly what I am saying!" she snapped at Emily. "Every word!"

"Please…don't do this…"

"Oh God, get out of here!" cried Elizabeth. "I can't bear to look at any of you anymore!"

Emily stood, her eyes wide with shock and hurt.

"Emily you let him back in here, I swear. I will never speak to you again!"

She knew what her friend meant, and Emily managed a nod. "Get…get some rest," she said.

"Out!"

Emily opened the door and walked out, shutting the door behind her.

Elizabeth looked at the closed door, her bottom lip trembling. She then covered her face as sobs escaped.

* * *

"How is she?" asked Jason as he got up from the chair in the waiting room and hurried over to his sister.

Emily opened her mouth; the shock that ran through her body had her dazed. "I – I…" she started.

"Jason!"

The two turned at the cry and Jason barely had time to turn before a body was against his.

"Carly?" he asked, feeling his friend's body shaking. "What's going on?"

"It was horrible!" cried Carly as she latched onto him, burying her face in his chest.

Frowning at Emily, Jason put his hands on Carly's arms and gently pulled her back. "What happened?"

"Oooh, Jason…I can't believe…"

"Carly!"

Carly eyes darted from the floor, to his chest, and then finally to his eyes.

"Jason…Sonny is gone."

Jason frowned. "What do you mean he's gone."

A sob escaped her and she put a hand to her mouth. It took her moment before she could talk again.

"Sonny's dead!"

* * *

There was a commotion outside the door and it made Robin frown as she went to put a light sedative into Elizabeth's IV.

"What's…going on?" asked Elizabeth as she lifted her head to look at Robin.

Robin shook her head. "I don't know," she said, before stepping back. "I'll be right back."

Elizabeth nodded and watched her as she went. When the door closed, she kicked off the sheets.

It took a few minutes for her to get all the wires off, including the needle in her arm. Hissing in pain she used the cloth and tape to wrap it.

Looking at the door again, Elizabeth stood slowly and hurried into the bathroom. She dressed quickly in the scrubs that were put in there for emergencies.

She had to get out of there.

Once dressed she walked out into the room and slipped her shoes on, not knowing how she was going to get out of the hospital without getting caught.

Her eyes went to the window as she put her hair up into a bun.

She looked at the door once again before hurrying to the window. Opening it, she slid out and onto the rooftop. Not bothering to close it, she hurried to the railing that led down to the ground.

Swallowing past the dryness in her mouth and her fear of heights, she went onto the railing and climbed down.

It didn't take long for her to reach the ground and looked back up to see if anyone had caught her.

Not seeing anybody, she pulled the sweater she had managed to swipe after pulling on her shoes, and pulled it close. She then hurried out of the alley and toward the park.

She had to get to her son.


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Chapter Twelve**

"Where the hell is she?" yelled Jason as came out of the room, his eyes glaring daggers into Robin.

It made her feel uncomfortable, even though she had gotten used to it years before. But time away in Paris had eaten at the barriers she had created in herself and now, as he looked at her, it almost made her shake.

"Th-there was a commotion, I came out to check. When I went back in to give her a sedative she was gone," she answered as quickly as she could.

Jason ran his hands through his hair in frustration. How could this have happened? In barely twenty-four hours he had decided to stay away, made up with Elizabeth, had dinner with his sister and her fiancée, watched as the woman he loved fell down the stairs after a fight with her soon to be ex-husband, found out she was pregnant, and by the end of the night found out Audrey and Sonny had been murdered. And now this?

He barely even had time to let the fact that his best friend was dead enter his mind, because now Elizabeth was gone. Glaring at Robin, he sighed.

"You shouldn't have left her Robin," he growled. "Not in the state that she's in!"

"I know, Jason. I'm sorry…" started Robin, but was stopped by Carly who put a hand up. She nearly rolled her eyes in impatience.

Carly looked at Jason. "Didn't you hear anything I just said? Sonny is dead, Jason!" she yelled, tears on the verge of falling down her face once more.

Jason closed his eyes. "Carly I…" he stopped. "I have to find Elizabeth."

Reaching out, Carly grabbed his arm, stopping him from leaving. "What the hell is more important than finding your best friend's killer?" she snapped.

He swallowed the answer, his hand turning into a fist. He then pulled away. "She's pregnant, Carly," he answered instead.

Carly's eyes widened, watching him hurry toward the elevators. "Jason!" she yelled, following after him as Nikolas and Emily got onto the elevator with him. "Jason!"

The doors closed before she could get to him. Letting out a frustrated curse she slammed her fist against the elevator before turning to see Robin and Patrick looking at her.

"What are you looking at?" she snapped.

Robin held her hands up. "Nothing," she answered, turning and walking in the other direction.

"That's right, _Miss Perfect_. Keep walking!" she yelled, at the two. "And don't forget your little lost puppy too!"

When they were no longer in her sight, Carly closed her eyes.

This was not going the way she planned. _Damn bitch,_ she thought to herself. _Now I'm going to have to get rid of you._

_

* * *

_

Every light in the house was on tonight.

It made Elizabeth curse as she kept to the bushes, managing to avoid the guard dogs and the men that were put on guard at almost every door in the mansion.

Rolling her eyes, Elizabeth moved her head up slowly until she could see into the den. There, in one of the chairs sat Edward, taking his evening nap.

She almost shook her head. _There are beds for that,_ she thought to herself. If she could sneak inside, Elizabeth could get up the stairs. But what room was her little boy in?

Cursing, Elizabeth looked away and inched herself against the wall.

A movement made her gasp and she immediately put a hand to her mouth. _Shit,_ her brain yelled at her.

Elizabeth watched as the guard moved onto the patio and looked out at the garden below. This would be her only chance to get inside.

Swallowing the panic, Elizabeth moved quickly and with one hand, she opened the door gently and slid inside.

_No alarm, _she thought with another sigh. Turning she looked over at Edward, shaking her head when he began to snore. She tiptoed her way out of the living room and into the entry of the Quartermaine mansion.

Memories almost hit her all at once. Shaking herself out of her reverie she made her way up the stairs, quietly moving until she was behind the wall.

Taking a deep breath, she brought her hand to her chest. _Stay calm,_ she thought to herself. _Must stay calm._

A humming sound came from down the hall and her eyes widened in panic. Grabbing onto the first door she could she open it and hurried inside, almost slamming it shut.

"Shit!" she hissed to herself as Alice walked by, almost skipping.

At one time, it had actually been amusing, but at the moment she could care less about the skipping and humming. Or the woman that was doing it.

"Mommy?"

Elizabeth let out a sharp cry, falling against the door. Bringing a hand up to the back of her head she began rubbing where the pain was.

Crawling to the edge of the bed, Cameron frowned. "Mommy got a boo-boo?" he asked.

She moaned, closing and reopening her eyes. The dizziness passed by quickly. Elizabeth then moved over to the bed. "Mommy is fine. Cameron get your coat, we need to go. Now!" she whispered.

Looking down at Spencer who was still asleep, he took his coat. "We go home?" he asked.

"No…we are going on a little trip."

"What about Spencer?" he asked allowing his mother to slip on his coat.

Elizabeth looked at the little boy and reached over, tucking the blanket closer. "He can't come with us."

"What about Daddy Jason?"

She nearly stopped at those words. Swallowing past the lump in her throat, Elizabeth bent down. "Daddy Jason has important things to do. He'll come with us later," she said.

"Okay mommy. Let's go!" said Cameron, smiling at the idea of going on a trip with his Mommy.

Elizabeth managed a smile just for her son and got up. She took one last look at Spencer before slipping out of the room. She stopped and placed an envelope on the nightstand before hurrying from the room.

Getting downstairs and out of the house wasn't as easy as getting inside. Having to stop to constantly tell her three year old that they were playing a game of "Who Can Be Quiet The Longest" took longer than she thought.

Once inside the car, after making sure Cameron was buckled in, she started the car and quickly drove away.

"Mommy, game over?" he asked.

Elizabeth swallowed. "Yes, Cameron," she answered. "The game is over."

* * *

The darkness in his blue eyes nearly had Lucky turning around to the guard to tell him to take him back to his cell.

When Lucky had been told he had a visitor, he had been expecting his cousin, not Morgan.

Managing not to swallow, Lucky allowed the guard to push him down in the chair and lock him to the table. He didn't say anything, and neither did Jason until the guard took his leave.

Lucky glared at Jason, not allowing his fear to overpower his anger. This was the man that had taken everything he cared about and loved. This was the man that had stolen the one thing he thought he'd have in his life forever.

It seemed like a decade had passed since he and Elizabeth got married. And now, Jason Morgan had her, but if he had his way, it wouldn't be for long.

"What do you want?" he finally asked, not having the patience to wait for Morgan to speak.

He watched the man lean forward and again had to still his racing heart. Lucky was better than Jason Morgan could ever be. He would get Elizabeth and Cameron back. And when he did, he would make Elizabeth pay for opening her legs to the mobster.

"I have three words for you and I want an answer," Jason growled out.

Lucky smiled. "That was eleven, now what the hell do you want?"

"Where is she?"

"Who?"

"You know who."

Rolling his eyes, Lucky shook his head. "Was I born to read minds?"

"Don't make me come over this table and beat it out of you."

"You threatening me, Morgan?"

"No…just making a promise," growled Jason. He then leaned closer. "Where is she?"

Lucky sighed. "I don't know what you are talking about. Last time I saw, she was going to the hospital."

"You put her there. You are the one that went to Audrey's house! You are the one that pulled the trigger!"

He barked out a laugh, his head falling back. Lucky's body shook with each laugh.

Jason frowned before grabbing him by the shirt. "Where is she?" she yelled.

"I don't know!" laughed Lucky. "And whoever shot the old hag, I'd like to meet him."

"I can arrange that before I blow your head off Spencer. Now where is Elizabeth?"

"I told you the truth!"

Jason made a face. "You never tell the truth!" he snapped out.

Lucky grinned. "This time I am, Morgan. You want to know where Elizabeth went. Find her yourself."

With a shove of his hand, Jason pushed Lucky and the table against the wall. Yelling from outside the door sounded, but Jason ignored it.

"If she is hurt…I swear to you…" he started, his voice hard.

"You might not want to threaten me, Morgan," Lucky choked out. "This is the police station."

Jason's mouth curved. "You think anyone in this dump gives a rat's ass about you anymore, Spencer?"

"That remains to be seen…now let me go!"

He did, with a punch to his face. Kicking the table away from the door, Jason walked out, the door closing behind him.

Stopping in front of Emily and Nikolas he shook his head. "He doesn't know."

Nikolas frowned. "My brother also lies."

"Not about this. He has no idea where she is," said Jason, he then looked at the Commissioner. "How long can you keep him?"

Mac sighed. "By law, forty-eight hours. Ric is trying to get him out on bail."

Jason shook his head. He should have known Sonny's brother would involve himself in this situation.

"Try to keep him longer. I need to find Elizabeth," he said and headed toward the stairs.

Nodding, Mac turned to him. "I got my men out there looking for her too. Be careful!"

Jason only nodded, Nikolas and Emily following after him.

* * *

"This is ridiculous," snapped Emily as she followed her brother inside the penthouse. "Where could she have gone?"

Jason rubbed his hands over his face and then through his hair. "She was scared, Emily. She could be anywhere," he said sitting down on the couch.

Biting her lip, Emily sat down next to Jason. "She's not the only one that's scared," she said, looking down at her hands.

Looking at his sister, Jason reached over and took her hands in his. "We're going to find her."

She nodded, blinking past the tears. "I wish Nikolas would call. I'm worried about Cam and Spencer."

"I'm sure they're sleeping. Alice has a way with kids," he said with a roll of his eyes making them both smile.

Emily looked down at their hands. "I can't believe Sonny's gone," she whispered. Even though they hadn't been together in more then six months, she had loved him. And now he was gone.

Jason swallowed and looked away. "He took me in when I didn't have a home," he admitted. "He made me feel like I was somebody. That I could be somebody I could one day be proud of."

"Are you?" she asked.

"What?"

"Proud of the man you've become?"

Closing his eyes, he pulled away and walked over to the doors leading outside to the patio.

"Jason?" asked Emily turning on the couch.

"If I was proud of the man I have become…I wouldn't be searching for Elizabeth right now, worried to death. Sonny wouldn't be in the morgue. Lucky wouldn't be sitting in lock-up for killing Elizabeth's grandmother," he growled, his hands turning into fists.

Emily closed her eyes, tears falling down her cheeks. "Please don't," she cried. "Don't do this to yourself."

He didn't turn to her. "It's my fault that Elizabeth is gone. It's my fault, Emily."

"No!" yelled Emily as she got up. "This is not your fault, you couldn't have know what was going to happen! None of us did!"

As she went to walk to him, something fell off the couch and she frowned. Moving to pick it up, she stopped when she recognized the writing on the front.

"Jason?"

"Look, Emily, I don't want to talk about this anymore. We need to find Elizabeth," said Jason as he turned. He stopped when he saw the envelope. "Where did you get that?"

Emily looked at the couch. "It fell," she answered, watching as he walked over to her. "Jason, this is Sonny's handwriting."

Swallowing, Jason took the envelope from her. Turning it, he went to open it.

A shrill of Emily's cell phone going off had them both jumping.

"Jesus," snapped Emily as she opened it. "Hello?"

"_It's Nikolas, Cameron's gone Emily!"_

Emily's mouth opened in shock. "What?"

"I said he's gone! And Elizabeth left a note. It's addressed to Jason."

"Oh God…we're on our way," she said, before hanging up. "That was Nikolas. Elizabeth broke into the mansion and took Cameron!"

Jason grabbed his jacket. "Let's go!" he yelled, not noticing the envelope that he had in his hand drop back down to the floor.

* * *

Carly folded her arms as she looked at her cousin in disgust.

"Everything was working so well," she said, shaking her head. "How could you let this happen?"

Lucky looked up, a fresh bruise covering half of his face. "How the hell am I supposed to do anything locked to a fucking table, Carly?"

"You were supposed to take care of your _wife_, Lucky. Now she's out there with Jason looking for her!" she snapped back.

Sighing, Lucky leaned back in his chair. "Again, I can't do anything from here."

Carly laughed. "I guess that leaves me to get you the hell out of here," she said, shaking her head.

"And how do you plan on doing that, bitch?" he snapped.

Reaching out, she slapped him. "Watch your fucking mouth, my husband is _dead_ because of _you_!"

"Ha, I didn't have to kill him!"

"You pulled the trigger as much as I did, Lucky!"

"God," groaned Lucky. "I'm tired of this two for one shit, I want out of here! Now!"

Standing from her chair, Carly shook her head. "You're a real piece of work."

"Not as much as you are…street hussy."

Carly leaned in. "You call me that one more time and I'll tell them you're the one who killed Audrey Hardy."

"You do that, and I'll break your pretty little neck…slut."

She went to hit him when the door opened. Turning, she smiled at the one man she despised the most.

"Problems?" asked Ric, raising an eyebrow before moving into the room.

The door slammed shut behind him.


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**Chapter Thirteen**

Ric Lansing.

A man who had become the district attorney of Port Charles, New York – a man who prided himself on ridding the town of the mob.

Everyone knew he was the half-brother of Sonny Corinthos. Knew that Lansing was a man not to be crossed.

Like every political diplomat, Ric had a past as dirty as they came. He had come to Port Charles with the intent to kill his brother for being the one that took their mother away from him. Instead, he found love in a young Elizabeth Webber.

However, his rage could not be undone. When Elizabeth miscarried the child they had created together, Ric decided the only way they would have a child together was if he stole one.

So, when Carly was pregnant with Morgan, he kidnapped her and kept her in a panic room in his home. Elizabeth, of course, found this out.

His perfect little plan went down the drain, and he had no one to blame but Jason Morgan.

Getting in his brother's good graces had taken longer than he had hoped it would. By the end of it, however, he realized that he could never get Sonny to like him.

In fact, he didn't want Sonny to like him anymore. He just wanted the bastard in the ground.

When Lucky needed help to get Elizabeth away from Jason, he was only too willing to help him, but on one condition. And that was Carly.

Shutting the door, he shook his head at the pitiful look on Spencer's face.

"Let me guess, Morgan's handiwork?" he asked although he knew the answer.

Lucky glared at him. "How long will it take you to get me out of here?"

"Patience Spencer. It takes a while to get a judge to grant bail."

"Yeah, right. It took Corinthos and Morgan's lawyer three minutes to get them out."

"Well, I'm not Diane now am I?"

Sighing, Lucky sat back in his chair. "I swear, if I wasn't cuffed to this table I would wrap my hands…"

Ric's eyes narrowed in anger. "Hold it there, Spencer. You asked _me _for help."

"And what a banged up job you're doing! I'm still here!"

"Do you want to get out of here?"

"I think that is very obvious here, Ric!"

Putting his hands on the table he leaned forward. "Then let me do my job!" he snarled.

Lucky rolled his eyes and looked away.

"How long do you think it'll take before we can get him out of here?" asked Carly as she looked up at her ex brother-in-law.

Ric sat down in the other chair. "With the untimely death of two of the most recognized people in Port Charles, I say it all depends."

"On what?" she asked, making a face.

A smile came to Ric's face. "On how much you _really_ want him out of here."

Carly sat back in her chair, uncomfortable by his stare. "What are you asking me, Ric?"

"I am asking you, how far you are willing to go to see that this plan of ours works," he simply answered.

Swallowing, Carly folded her arms. "You know how far I am willing to go."

"Good," said Ric as he stood. He then handed her a key-card. "If you are willing to do anything possible to get Elizabeth away from Jason, you'll go to that room in an hour."

She looked down at the key. "Are you fucking kidding me?" she snapped out in shock.

Ric straightened his tie. "I am very serious. I can have Lucky out of here before six in the morning," he answered, and bent to grab his briefcase.

"What if I don't come?"

"Then you know what happens."

As he took his leave, a smile appeared to his face. He knew Carly, and he knew she would do anything to get Jason. Nodding to several detectives, he left the PCPD.

Lucky sat forward. "You aren't thinking about sleeping with him are you?" he asked, his eyes wide.

"I can't do this without you, now can I?" snapped Carly as she stood.

"Carly, I don't think this is a good idea!"

Carly let out a laugh. "And it's not your decision to make either. I'll see you in the morning."

Moving to grab her, Lucky growled when she opened the door. "Don't do it!" he yelled. "Carly! Don't do it!"

As the door closed, Carly could still hear Lucky yelling at her. Straightening her hair she lifted her chin and walked right out of the PCPD.

She had work to do.

* * *

The looks that were directed his way almost made Jason growl as he walked into the mansion.

Nodding to Monica who was still dressed in her scrubs, he headed upstairs and into the bedroom that Alice had put both boys in to sleep.

He saw Nikolas walking around the room, trying to calm a crying Spencer.

Jason watched the two, feeling his heart tighten. Would he ever get to hold his daughter or son like that? Would he be able to hold Cameron again? Elizabeth?

This time, he held in the growl of frustration for Spencer's sake as he moved further into the room.

"Is he all right?" he asked, watching the other man as he turned.

Nikolas sighed. "He woke up and Cameron wasn't here. I was downstairs when I heard him crying."

Jason nodded, his eyes scanning the room. "How the hell did she get in and out of this place without getting caught?" he asked to no one in particular.

His friend answered anyway. "She was a mother on a mission, Jason. I would have done the same if I thought Spencer was in danger."

"I should have known she would do this," Jason moaned. He rubbed his face. "I just didn't realize it until now."

"Jason, there was nothing you could of have done."

"I could have protected her. I could have stayed away from her."

Nikolas raised an eyebrow. "But you love her," he stated.

Snorting, Jason sat on the bed. "Yeah, and that got her grandmother killed."

Bouncing his son, Nikolas handed him the note. "I'll be downstairs," he said before walking toward the door.

"Nikolas?"

He stopped and turned. "Yeah?"

Jason looked up. "Thank you."

Nikolas nodded before disappearing down the staircase.

* * *

"How is he?" asked Emily as Nikolas came into the living room.

Immediately she reached out to take Spencer in her arms and closed her eyes as the baby wrapped his arms securely around her, and buried his face in her neck.

Although she was frightened by Elizabeth's depture, she felt herself beginning to relax as she held Spencer.

Whenever things would go bad in her life and she thought no one would be able to help her, even Nikolas, holding Spencer would make all the bad float away. It was his gift, and she cherished it each and every day she saw him.

Letting her eyes go up to Nikolas, she could see the worry in his eyes.

"Hey, we're going to find her," she said pulling him close to her.

Nikolas sighed. "I hope so. Jason's taking this pretty hard."

Emily nodded. "Of course he is. Elizabeth is the love of his life. If she wasn't here…God, I don't know if I want to even think about it."

Shaking his head, Nikolas pulled her close. "Neither do I," he whispered, closing his eyes.

* * *

_Dear Jason,_

_I am very sorry about the way I treated you at the hospital. _

_I know this wasn't your fault. That Grandmother's death was not by your hands. I was shocked. I mean, today I found out I was having a baby and then my Grandmother dies on the same day?_

_Jason, I know you don't like this, but I need time. I need time to figure things out. I need to know that I can be with you because I love you, not because I need you to protect me and hold me when everything in my life goes wrong._

_I need to know that I am not making a mistake._

_Now it doesn't mean that I don't love you, I do. It's just…this is so hard! I never expected that life could be so good, and then this happens. _

_I will cherish every moment we have had together in the past three months. I will cherish the way you treated me, the way you held and made my son feel like he was so very special. _

_You gave me life; I can feel this baby growing inside of me. But right now, I need time._

_Please do not come looking for me. And I do hope Grandmother's killer is brought to justice._

_Jason…I love you…more than you'll ever know._

_Love,_

_Elizabeth and Cameron_

The last sentence touched him the most and Jason had to put the note down as his eyes blurred with unshed tears.

She was gone because of him, and it was all his fault.

* * *

The music, the food, and the drinks.

It made Carly want to run for the hills screaming her head off, but she didn't.

No, she was here because she had to get Jason back. And the only way to do that was to sleep with Ric Lansing.

_At least he knows what kind of food I like,_ she thought as she picked up a strawberry and sucked it into her mouth, letting the juices wake her senses, right before sinking her teeth into the juicy berry.

She nearly moaned as her body heated from just the strawberry alone. Tonight was the night that she would get her wish.

Elizabeth would be out of her life, and Jason would be all hers.

"I'm glad you're here," said Ric as he came out of the bathroom wearing only but a towel.

Carly let her eyes roam down his body. _Oh well, at least he's better looking then Sonny ever was._

"Let's get this over with."

* * *

"I don't like this one little bit," snapped Mac, his arms crossed against his chest as he watched Cruz release the cuffs from Lucky Spencer's wrists.

Detective Walsh shook his head with a sigh. "There's nothing we can do, sir. The judge let him out."

Mac snorted. "Because DA Lansing gave him a lot of money. He is no better then his brother was."

"I agree totally with you, sir."

"It's Mac."

Walsh smiled. "Mac."

"Oh please," muttered Lucky as he looked over at the two. "Stop kissing face."

Mac glared at him. "Shut up, Spencer. Before I put you back in your cell where you belong."

Lucky grinned. "And here I thought you were actually my friend."

"That was before you decided to sleep with my niece. And I will arrest you again, when I find evidence that you were the one that shot Audrey."

Laughing, Lucky shook his head. "Don't go making assumptions there, Mac. That'll get _you_ where you don't want to go."

Mac took a step forward. "You threatening me, Spencer?"

"No," said Lucky, smiling again. "Just stating a fact."

Growling, Mac glared at him. "Get the hell out of here, before I throw you out."

"You better watch your mouth," said Lucky as he pulled away and headed for the stairs leading down to the door. "I might just talk to the DA about police brutality."

Mac went to go after Lucky, but Walsh stopped him.

"I swear Lucky, if it's the last thing I do, I'm bringing you down!"

Lucky's laughter rang out even after he left.

* * *

"Oh…my God!" cried Ric as he thrust deeper into Carly than he had ever been with anyone.

The rumors had been true; Carly was one _hell_ of a lover. And since he had gotten her undressed it had been one surprise after another.

Her moans only spurred him on, especially when she closed around him so tightly, he could barely even move.

"Fuck! Carly!"

Throwing her head back, Carly moaned. Surprised that she was actually enjoying this.

Since she had walked into the room, she had been nervous. But when he kissed her, all of that flew away.

Having sex with Ric…it felt good, but not as good as it was with Jason.

Carly allowed herself to relish in the thoughts of her former lover. She imagined it was Jason's hands on her body, not Ric's. She imagined it was Jason's hot and heavy cock between her legs thrusting in and out of her.

Ric was just a substitute for the real thing, and she couldn't wait for it.

Turning them, Carly sat up and placed her hands on his chest, watching Ric's dark eyes become even darker.

"That's right…fuck Carly," she said, moving her hips up and then slamming them down, making them both cry out in passion.

Gripping her hips with his hands, Ric thrust deeper and harder into her. "Ride me, baby. Harder. Harder!" he yelled with each thrust.

"Ooooh!" cried Carly, her head falling back as she continued to fuck her lover. "Touch me!"

Ric smiled, his hand already reaching between them to rub her in time with his thrusts. He was not easy on her, and the way her face lit up with desire, he figured she didn't care.

"Scream my name."

"No!"

He added pressure until she started screaming. "I said, scream my name."

"Oooh…oooh God!" screamed Carly as she came against him so hard, her body shook. "Ric!"

He closed his eyes as he fell over the edge as well, spilling deeply inside of her.

"This is so gross."

That stopped both of them from moving. Turning her head, Carly gasped. "Lucky," she shrieked, covering herself.

Ric pulled out of her, covering himself as well as she fell beside him. "You're out!" he said with wide eyes.

Smiling, Lucky walked forward before taking out his gun and pointing it at Ric.

"Yes, I am. And so are you."

The gun then went off, the sound reverberating across the room.

* * *

**_Author's Note_**: _Sorry about the lateness of this chapter. I just got back from taking a two week vacation in Seattle, Washington and getting back on track. Next chapter will be up soon!_


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**Chapter Fourteen**

"Have you even considered that she may not want to be found?" asked Stan, looking up from the letter that Jason had given to him.

He watched his boss, and friend, move around the penthouse. If Stan was brave enough, he would have told Jason he looked like crap. Of course, he didn't feel like dealing with his boss's wrath, so he kept his mouth shut on that topic.

Through all the years that he had known Jason, and had experienced his relationships, none of them had hit him the hardest as Elizabeth's. Stan shook his head in sympathy as he continued to watch Jason pace.

_I would be in the same situation if I had someone like that,_ he thought to himself. Stan once again thanked God for there not being anyone in his life. He had his mother to deal with, and now this?

Stan had been shocked when he found out Sonny had been murdered this evening. He had been surprised when Jason had asked him to look for Elizabeth and not start searching for Sonny's killer.

Not that he was complaining, he could do that while trying to locate Elizabeth, but he was worried more about Jason at the moment.

"Look, Stan. I asked you to do me a favor, not ask questions," snapped Jason as he continued to pace. Once again, he ran his hands through his hair.

Stan licked his lips and nodded. He then stood. "Do you need anything?" he asked.

Jason stopped and glared at the man. "Just for you to do your job!" he yelled in answer.

Nodding, Stan picked up his ever-present laptop and headed toward the door. "You got it, boss."

"Stan?"

Stan stopped and turned. "Yeah?"

"I'm sorry…I'm just…" Jason started.

Once again, Stan nodded and offered Jason a smile. "We're going to find her. And then we're going to find out who killed Sonny. I got everything handled and our men are at the house cleaning out everything."

Jason knew what he meant by _cleaning_ it out. Even though Sonny never brought his dealings home because of Michael and Morgan, that didn't mean there wasn't stuff there. He would let Milo deal with it.

_Michael_, he thought as he closed his eyes, hearing the door shut silently. _The poor guy had been through so much and now his father was dead._

Swallowing, Jason walked over to the phone and went to pick up. He then had second thoughts and walked over to the shelf by the pool table.

Sliding open the door, he pulled out a bottle of tequila and opened it. Without pouring it into a glass, Jason drank from the bottle. He felt the burn as the alcohol slid down his throat.

Michael needed him but Jason honestly couldn't find the strength to get up and go to him. He would tomorrow.

Walking over to the couch, Jason slid down and leaned back. He took another long drink from the bottle, allowing his eyes to close.

* * *

The morning sun was beautiful, but almost blinding to her as she navigated the car off of the highway and into the parking lot of a gas station.

Elizabeth let out a sigh of relief when she saw the building next door. A sign with the name _Dolly's Dinner_ nearly made her smile.

Turning off the ignition, she turned in her seat and smiled down at her sleeping son who was covered by a blanket. "Baby boy," she said gently, caressing his cheek with her hand. "It's time to wake up baby."

She smiled as Cameron opened his eyes and looked up at her. "Hey there, little guy. Good morning," she announced.

"Morning momma," said Cameron, his voice thick with sleep as he rubbed his little fists over his eyes. He then sat up in the car and frowned. "We there yet?"

Elizabeth shook his head. "No not yet, honey. We still have a couple of hours," she answered. "We need to get some gas and then I thought we could get some breakfast."

Cameron sat up even more, bouncing at the thought of having breakfast. "Can I have chocolate milk?" he asked.

"You sure can, pumpkin! Now come on, let's get some gas and get cleaned up."

Giggling, Cameron allowed his mother to help him from the backseat of the car. He helped his mother pump the gas, as she called it, and went to the bathroom with her.

After getting cleaned up and changed from his nightclothes, Cameron held his mommy's hand as they entered the diner. Not paying attention as his mommy talked to the waitress, he looked around his eyes going to the men that sat in the diner.

The diner was filled with daddies, and no mommy's.

Cameron frowned at that and hurried after his mommy. Slipping into the seat, he had to use a booster seat to be able to see over the table. He didn't like that. He was a big boy; big boys don't used booster seats anymore.

"Mommy, when is Daddy Jason coming?"

She was afraid he would ask her that. In fact, she had been hoping he wouldn't ask her that until they got to the cabin, however her son always surprised her.

Swallowing, Elizabeth leaned forward, putting her hands on the table. "Cam…baby. Daddy Jason won't be coming to join us," she finally said.

Frowning, Cameron shook his head in confusion. "But you said…" he started.

"I know what I said, baby. And, I'm sorry that I lied to you."

"You lied?"

It was those words that made her want to run for the bathroom to puke. Or was it the smell of eggs. Managing to swallow the nausea, Elizabeth nodded.

"Yes, mommy lied. And she's sorry. But there's some stuff that is happening, and Jason can't be with us."

Cameron's eyes filled with tears. "B-but you promised, Momma. You say Daddy Jason be with us."

Elizabeth closed her eyes. "I know baby," she said. "It's just…Daddy Jason is busy."

"He don't love us anymore!" cried Cameron.

"No…Cameron, that's not true!"

Cameron began to cry. "He no love us anymore!" he cried, moving out of his booster seat and running out of the diner.

"Cameron!" yelled Elizabeth, grabbing her purse as she got up. She ran after her son. "Cameron!"

He kept running, tears falling down his cheeks. When he was grabbed he began to fight. "No! Let me down!" he yelled.

Elizabeth pulled him against her chest. "Cameron stop it!" she yelled, trying to calm her son.

"No! I want Daddy Jason!" he screamed.

"He's not here, damn it!" yelled Elizabeth and when he stopped fighting she turned him in her arms, holding him close. "Oh God…Cameron!"

Cameron hit her on the arm, his bottom lip coming out. "Momma said bad word!"

Closing her eyes, Elizabeth nodded. "Yeah, Momma said bad word."

"Momma not say bad word again!"

Elizabeth nodded once more. "No say that bad word again," she repeated.

Folding his arms across his chest, Cameron managed to get to his feet. "No hungry anymore!"

"Cameron, baby, you have to eat," she said, raising an eyebrow at the way he was talking.

Cameron lifted his chin. "No. Hungry. Anymore!"

Anger rushed through her and she got to her knees putting him in front of her. "Cameron Webber, now you stop that immediately!"

His eyes widened, and then the tears returned, making her heart tighten.

"Now, you are going to go in there. You're going to eat breakfast and then we're going to leave, have I made myself clear, mister?" Elizabeth snapped out the last part.

Cameron's bottom lip began trembling. "Yes, Momma."

Her eyes lightened a little. "Now, how about we have some breakfast, huh?"

Cameron nodded. "Okay, Momma," he said taking her hand once she was up.

Elizabeth sighed and looked toward the sky, shaking her head. Not only had she lost her Grandmother and Jason, now her son was mad at her.

What was next?

* * *

Carly was shaking as she removed her hands from her face. She turned her head to the left and nearly vomited at the sight that lay next to her.

"Oh my God…" she cried, jumping from the bed.

The body of her lover lay lifeless on the bed, blood gushing from the wound on his forehead.

"Oh my God," she cried again, her eyes going to Lucky. "You bastard! You had to shoot him while I was in the bed?"

Lucky shrugged, a smile that was as intimidating as his attitude toward killing another human being, on his face. "Well, you asked for it when you slept with him."

Carly glared at him as she pulled the sheet closer around her. "What the _hell _was I supposed to do? Let you rot in lock-up?"

"I would have gotten out of there eventually," said Lucky with another shrug. "Get dressed. We need to get out of here."

"What about Ric?" she asked.

Lucky raised an eyebrow. "He's dead Carly, I don't think he's worried about going anywhere."

She offered him another glare before moving toward the bathroom. "I'll be out in a minute."

"Make it five. You look like shit."

Carly's curse made Lucky smile as he turned and walked into the living room, the gun still in his hand.

* * *

_"You're going to regret that!" yelled Jason as he pulled her toward the stairs._

_She screamed in laughter as she placed more chocolate pie against his shirt. "You started it!" she retorted._

_Jason stopped and looked at her from over his shoulder. "You know what?"_

"_What?"_

"_You're right, I did start it," he said before running up the stairs._

_Elizabeth laughed as she tried to kick her way free. "Jason no!" she cried grabbing onto the edge of the bathroom door, but it was too late._

_Jason tugged her into the shower with him, turning it on. Her scream made her laugh as he pulled her against his chest, the water falling all around them._

"_This is for throwing the cake at my face!" he yelled, holding on tight, but not too tight. Just enough to keep her close to him._

_Elizabeth laughed. "It didn't hit you!" she yelled back._

_He grinned. "I know, but it could have, that's the point!" he announced._

_Moving to get free, she giggled. "That doesn't make any sense, Jason!"_

_As she moved, the smile slowly fell from his face as he felt her small body against his._

"_Liz…" _

_Elizabeth didn't stop. "Let me go!" she laughed._

_Jason groaned and leaned his forehead against the back of her head._

_His breath against her neck felt so good. Closing her eyes, Elizabeth wiggled again._

"_Don't do that," he moaned._

"_Then let me go."_

"_No."_

_Elizabeth wiggled again._

"_Damn it, Elizabeth. You have to work tonight," he groaned, tightening his hold._

"_I know," she whispered, feeling him turn her. _

_Looking up at him, Elizabeth brought her hand up to cup his face in her hand. "I love you," she said with a smile. "Even with cake in your hair."_

_Jason raised an eyebrow. "Well, I guess I love you too," he teased._

"_You guess?" asked Elizabeth, feigning a look of shock. "You guess you love me?"_

_Smiling, Jason leaned in moving his lips over her neck. "Mmm, you have icing on your neck," he growled._

_Elizabeth felt her eyes close. "Hey, we were discussing you guessing you loved me!" she said, the last part coming out as a moan as her head fell back._

"_So sweet," he moaned, pulling her against him. Allowing her to feel how hard he was for her. "My sweet Elizabeth."_

"_Jason…" _

"Jason?"

Jason jerked awake, the empty bottle falling from his hand and onto the floor. Looking up, he glared at his sister.

"What time is it?" he asked, sitting up.

Emily raised an eyebrow suddenly glad she had stopped off at Kelly's to get two cups of steaming coffee. Even if hers had accidentally spilled in the car.

She growled at that thought before shoving the cup at Jason. "It's past nine," she answered as she pulled off her coat and tossed it onto the chair.

Opening his mouth, Jason made a face. He never slept past six. Frowning, he took a drink of the coffee feeling it burn the back of his throat, much like the tequila did, as it went down.

"Thanks," he managed to get out before taking another sip.

Emily laughed. "Thanks?" she snapped out. "Is that it?"

Raising an eyebrow, Jason frowned again, this time toward his sister. "What do you want? A medal?"

Her eyes widened, and Jason cringed knowing a fight was about to start. The pounding in his head made him want to run for the bathroom, but he didn't.

This was just another reminder of why Elizabeth was not in his life.

"A medal?" yelled Emily, not caring when her brother cringed. Served him right for getting drunk while they were trying to search for Elizabeth, and also find out who had killed Sonny. "How dare you!"

"How dare I…what, Emily?" he snapped, getting irritated as he set his coffee down to rub his temples. A migraine was growing.

Emily snatched his hands away from his head. "Look at me, damn it!" she snapped. "I don't care what you are going through, but snap the hell out of it before I punch you in the nose!"

Jason glared at her in anger. "You know what, you don't know what I am going through!" he yelled back.

"Oh I don't? My _best friend_ and her _son_ are missing. The man I had loved is now _dead_ and you are doing _nothing _about it!" she practically screamed at him.

Standing, Jason moved in close. "I am trying to do everything I can to find Elizabeth," he snapped, not even wanting to think of his dead friend.

Emily laughed. "Yeah, right. And drinking is helping find Elizabeth and Cam?"

"Will you get off my back?" yelled Jason as he moved past her and headed toward the kitchen.

"The hell I will! You know what…this is why you don't deserve Elizabeth and Cameron!" yelled Emily. "You sit here, you wallow in your self-pity and you push yourself away from the only thing that was going right in your life!"

Jason stopped, his back to his sister. "That's enough."

Shaking her head, Emily made a sound of frustration. "It is never enough. So why don't you go ahead and continue to drink. Maybe then you can ruin what was good in your life."

"Go away!" he yelled, turning to her.

Emily sighed and closed her eyes. She then picked up her coat and purse. "You know, you were right. You don't deserve her. You don't even deserve that baby that's growing inside her right now."

He felt like he had been shot. Jason watched as his sister walked away, the door slamming open and shut in one movement.

Leaning heavily against the pool table, he tried to catch his breath.

* * *

The trees surrounded the small two-story cabin. Roses were beginning to bloom in the front yard.

It made Elizabeth's nerves begin to settle and she smiled, turning off the engine.

"What do you think Cam?" she asked, turning to her son who sat quietly in the backseat.

Cameron looked up and then around. "I can't see, Momma," he said with a frown.

That made Elizabeth laugh and she got out of the car, pulling Cameron out. "I'm sorry, buddy. Now…what do you think?"

Looking up the house, Cameron felt his eyes widen. He then let his eyes travel to the small rose garden and the tall trees. "I like Mommy!" he said with a bright smile.

Elizabeth almost let out a sigh of relief as she rubbed a hand through his hair. "Great!" she said. "You can play in the yard!"

"You mean, I don't have to go to the park?" he asked, his eyes widening even more.

Letting out another laugh, Elizabeth nodded. "Yes you can, and you know what?"

"What, Mommy?"

"I think there's even a puppy the people that keep up the house bring every time they come out."

"Wow!" cried Cameron in delight. He began to jump. "I want to see puppy!"

Elizabeth smiled and stood, then felt a wave of exhaustion run through her. "How about we go inside and look around?" she asked. _And find a bed quickly, _she thought to herself as she began to lead her son in that direction.

"Okay, Mommy!" said Cameron. "Let's go!"

Shaking her head, Elizabeth couldn't help but smile as she followed her son.


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**Chapter Fifteen**

Even after three in the afternoon, his hangover still throbbed in his head.

Cursing, Jason hurried down the stairs and onto the docks. He stopped, his eyes going to the stairs that changed his life.

His eyes closed as he tried to fight off the images that came back to haunt him.

"_Jason!" screamed Elizabeth as she fell back_.

Jason's eyes widened as he watched her fall down the stairs and land hard on the docks, her head hitting the wood. "Elizabeth!"

Shaking his head violently, Jason groaned and put a hand up to his forehead. That had not been one of his better ideas.

"Hangover?" asked a voice, making him look up.

Nikolas stood across from him, his arms crossed across his chest, an amused smile on his face. "Only you could think this is funny," Jason muttered.

"I don't think it's funny," admitted Nikolas, moving to look out at the water. "I think it's pathetic."

Jason rolled his eyes as he nodded his head. "I'll agree with you there, pal."

"Then why did you do it?" asked Nikolas, not turning from his position at the edge of the docks. "You were acting just like Lucky."

He growled. "_Don't_ compare me to your brother," he snapped.

Nikolas sighed and turned. "Look, Jason. I know you're upset that Elizabeth and Cameron are gone. But right now, getting so drunk you can't function the next day is not a good idea. Especially with a killer out on there."

It took Jason a moment before he nodded again and sat down, his elbows on his knees. "I was an ass to my sister," he groaned.

"Yeah, and I'm surprised she didn't kick your ass," said Nikolas, coming to sit next to him.

Jason's mouth curved. "Did she send you to do the job?" he asked.

Nikolas snorted. "No, I let Emily handle her own battles," he said, then looked at him. "But you _were_ a complete ass."

"Great, now that we have that established, how are we going to get Elizabeth back?" asked Jason, running his hands through his hair.

Sighing again, Nikolas shook his head. "I tried my connections, no one can find her. It's like she fell off the face of the Earth."

"No," said Jason, shaking his head. "She's out there. And when I find her, we're going to talk."

Nikolas nodded. "We all are," he said in agreement.

* * *

Elizabeth groaned as she lifted her head from the toilet and pushed herself up. After flushing what she had managed to keep down from this morning, Liz moved over to the sink.

Turning on the faucet, she splashed water onto her face, moaning as the cool water relaxed her.

She hated morning sickness.

Swallowing, she walked slowly out of the bathroom and through the bedroom. Walking across the hall, she pushed open the half open door and smiled down at her sleeping son.

Once Cameron had settled down from the _expedition_ he had led her on, Elizabeth had suggested a nap. Cameron hadn't argued and immediately wanted to sleep in his _big boy_ bed. She smiled at the memory, and closed the door gently, again leaving it slightly open, before heading down the stairs and into the kitchen.

Pulling open the refrigerator, Elizabeth nearly shut it as a wave of nausea hit her again. Swallowing, Elizabeth pulled out a bottle of juice.

A friend of the Webber family had kept up the house, and it had only taken a phone call and she had been on her way to the cabin located four hours away from Manhattan.

Opening the cabinet to the left of the sink, Elizabeth grabbed a glass and set it down on the counter. Pouring herself a glass, she put the cap back on and set it on the counter before taking a drink.

Sighing, Elizabeth walked out of the kitchen and into the small, but comfortable living room. Everything in the house was painted a dark country brown, which matched the tile of the floor.

A couch sat just inches away from a large open window, which showed the beautiful trees behind the house. An afghan covered the black leather couch, giving it a beautiful look. A table sat in front of the couch. It almost matched the walls and floor, but had a lighter oak color to it.

And the last piece of furniture in the living room was a leather chair. A small table that matched the one that sat in front of the couch was next to the chair. A telephone and newspaper were the only items on it.

Biting her lip, Elizabeth sat in the chair, her legs immediately folding under her.

Looking at the phone, she sighed. Should she call him? Or not? Would he even want to hear from her? Would he even pick up the phone?

Those thoughts ran through her mind, making Elizabeth rethink her decision to leave Port Charles with her son.

"Damn it!" she shouted at the quiet room she sat in, closing her eyes in misery.

* * *

Opening the door to the penthouse, Jason nodded to Stan who sat at his desk as he shut the door.

"What do you have?" he asked, not even bothering to say hello.

Raising an eyebrow, Stan moved the chair toward the desk and opened his laptop. "Okay, hello to you too," he said, as he began pulling up the files he had downloaded.

Jason rolled his eyes. "Look, I don't have time for this Stan…" he started.

"Her parents own an old cabin four hours north of Manhattan," interrupted Stan, as he scrolled down. "A friend of the family overlooks the place from time to time."

"Okay good," said Jason with a nod. "What else?"

_I should be used to him not saying "Thank you Stan,", _Stan thought, managing not to shake his head in slight frustration. "I checked her phone records; Elizabeth's cell number was on one of them."

Jason nodded. "So she could be there."

"Very well could be. I also checked to see if there were any other places the Webber and Hardy family owned. There are two places but they are out of the country," mentioned Stan, closing his laptop.

Shaking his head, Jason sighed. "She wouldn't leave the country," he said, knowing Elizabeth wouldn't.

Nodding, Stan stood. "I printed a copy for you. I'm still searching for suspects. So far, I have none. Surprisingly, no one really wanted Sonny dead."

"There has to be something there," said Jason, folding his arms across his chest.

"If there is, I'll find it," Stan said as he grabbed his jacket. "I'll see you later. Good luck on finding her."

Jason watched him walk to the door. "Thanks Stan," he said, watching the other man stop and look at him. "For everything."

Stan nodded, offering him a smile. "I'm rooting for you, you know."

Smiling, Jason slapped him on the shoulder. "I'll see you later."

"Later man," said Stan as he walked out the door and headed to the elevator.

Jason closed the door and turned to his desk. Reaching out he took the papers and looked them over. Smiling, he walked to the couch. Stan had even left the number to get a hold of Elizabeth.

_I don't give him enough credit_, thought Jason as he set the papers down on the table.

Putting his hands together, he began to rock back and forth slowly. _Should I call her, _he asked himself. _Should I go to her? Would she even want to see me? Would she even answer the door?_

Looking down, Jason frowned when he saw a white envelope on the floor.

"_It's Sonny's handwriting," said Emily, holding up the envelope in shock_.

Jason grabbed it.

* * *

Elizabeth held the cordless phone in her hand, chewing on her bottom lip as she rocked back and forth in the chair.

She looked up toward the stairs and knew she had to do this. She had to make the call.

She had to do this for her son…and for herself.

* * *

The shrill ring of his cell phone made him drop the envelope and he growled in frustration. Grabbing it, he pulled it open.

"Yeah?" he shouted into the phone.

Silence. It made him growl in frustration.

"I don't know who the hell this is, but I'm tired of you calling me and not saying anything!" he yelled.

The silence continued until the phone on his desk started to ring. Frowning, he pulled his cell away from his ear as the call disconnected.

Shaking his head, he shut it and walked over to the phone on the desk. Picking it up, he put it against his ear.

"Are you playing a game here, I don't think this is funny!" he yelled.

"Jason?"

Jason's eyes widened and he swallowed. "Elizabeth?" he asked.

"Hi…" she said, and he imagined her biting her bottom lip. Jason felt his body unexpectedly heat at the thought.

"Hi," he managed to get out.

"Look I know you must be upset…" she started.

Jason interrupted. "No."

"No? No as in you're upset or no as in you're not upset?"

Closing his eyes, he smiled. "No as in, I don't want to discuss this over the phone."

"Oh…uhm…do you want me to call back?"

His eyes flew open. "No!" he said. "I mean yes…I mean…where are you?"

He could hear the smile in her voice and it only made his body heat more. Only Elizabeth could ever do that to him. Make him angry one moment, and so turned on the next.

"I'm at a cabin about four hours away from the city," answered Elizabeth.

Jason swallowed. "Are you okay? Are you and Cameron okay?" he asked.

"We're fine Jason…as a matter of fact Cam has been asking about you," Elizabeth answered.

Smiling, he sagged into the chair that Stan had vacated. "I miss him…I miss you."

"We do too…Jason I…"

"Don't please. Don't say that you need time. Don't tell me that you need to be away from me. Don't tell me you made a mistake!" cried Jason, surprised at the desperation in his voice.

"Jason…I did make a mistake."

"What?" he snapped in shock.

"I made a mistake leaving you and taking Cameron away," said Elizabeth. "I am so sorry I pushed you away."

Jason rubbed a hand over his face. "Can I…" he started.

"I want you to come here," Elizabeth blurted out.

Blinking in surprise, Jason swallowed. "Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes…Jason, I'm sure. I can't do this, I can't push you away. It's killing me, and I can't do this to Cameron."

Jason nodded. "I'll be there soon," he said.

"Do you need directions?"

He smiled. "Do you want me to answer that question?" he asked.

Jason heard her laugh. "Be careful. We'll see you when you get here."

Smiling, Jason hung up the phone. He then grabbed his jacket and left the penthouse.

* * *

"Where is it?" screamed Carly as she kicked the chair, watching it crash into the wall.

Looking around the living room, Carly saw the disaster that she and Lucky had made looking for the note.

"Are you sure it's even here?" asked Lucky as he came down the stairs.

Carly blew the strand of hair from her face and glared at her cousin. "Of course it's here!" she snapped.

Lucky raised an eyebrow. "Maybe you're wrong," he said.

"I overheard Milo asking Max about the letter that Sonny wrote," said Carly. "They wouldn't be talking about a non-existent note otherwise!"

"All right, cool your chops woman. We've checked everywhere, it's not here," said Lucky.

Running her hands through her hair, Carly sighed. "Then where could it be?"

"The warehouse?" he asked. "You said he did all his business there?"

Carly nodded. "Yeah, you're right. We should check there," she said.

Lucky grabbed her hand. "Let's get out of here before someone shows up."

She managed to grab her coat and purse before they left the house.

* * *

"Cameron!" called Elizabeth as she began to work on dinner, licking her lips as she cut up the vegetables.

She heard his little feet running even before he came into the kitchen, making Elizabeth smile.

"Yes, Mommy?" he asked, looking up at her. The bear that Jason had gotten him one night was held tightly against him.

"I want you to get dressed and wash your hands. I need your help getting dinner ready for when Jason gets here," answered Elizabeth, almost melting at the sight of her son holding the bear.

Cameron's eyes widened. "Jason coming here?" he asked in shock.

Elizabeth nodded with another smile. "And he's going to be here soon, so go and get ready!" she exclaimed.

"Yay!" cried Cameron as he ran toward the stairs. "Daddy Jason's coming!"

Laughing, Elizabeth shook her head. "Stop running! And wash your hands, mister!"

"Okay, Mommy!" yelled Cameron from the top of the stairs before he hurried into his room.

Daddy Jason was coming and he had to help his Mommy.


	17. Chapter Sixteen

**Chapter Sixteen**

His nerves were on edge, which was unusual for Jason.

Frowning, he pushed the feelings aside as he turned onto a dirt road and stopped his truck. Looking at the map, he sighed. The cabin should have been right where he was, but there was nothing.

Slapping the map back against the seat, Jason closed his eyes as his head fell back. He had to get it together.

Licking his lips and trying to push down the frustration, Jason opened his eyes and turned the key in the ignition. He then shifted back into drive and the car began moving down the dirt road.

_Why the hell am I so damn nervous_, he asked himself. _It's not as if I haven't seen her in years._

Which is precisely how he felt when it came to Elizabeth. Even though she had been gone for a day and a half, it felt as if she had been gone longer then that.

Jason took a deep breath and let it out slowly. _Count to ten,_ his brain told him. He felt like giving his conscious the middle finger and slammed on the gas, moving the truck faster, dust collecting behind him.

He slowly eased up on the gas when he saw the car. _Elizabeth_, his brain immediately registered. Coming to a stop next to her car, he turned off the ignition and sat there.

What now? Did he just sit here and wait? Should he get out and go in?

And once he was in, what was he going to do? Would he grab her and kiss her? Would he grab Cameron and hug him? Did they want that? Did they even want him here?

"Damn it!" he yelled at himself, hitting the wheel of his truck hard.

* * *

"Shit!" cried Elizabeth as she turned off the oven quickly, pulling out the burnt chicken. "Ugh!"

Throwing the chicken into the sink, she kicked the oven shut and then cursed as pain ran up her leg. "Ow!" she cried.

Cameron giggled from the doorway, his bear tucked neatly against his side.

"This is not funny, baby!" she cried, hopping on her good leg before grabbing onto the counter. "Did you wash up?"

Cameron nodded. "Mommy funny," he said with another giggle.

Rolling her eyes, Elizabeth pushed her hair back. "Yeah," she said, breathless. "Mommy's funny. She burnt dinner."

"Uh-oh," said Cameron. "Daddy Jason gonna laugh."

Elizabeth nodded, knowing that was exactly what Jason was going to do. But would he be mad that she burnt dinner? Would he be mad that she left with Cameron? Would he even want to eat?

Sighing again, Elizabeth walked out of the kitchen. "Why don't you go play in the living room? I'm going to go get cleaned up. Maybe then I can cook something that won't burn."

"'kay, Mommy!" giggled Cameron as he ran into the living room.

Heading toward the stairs, Elizabeth grabbed onto the railing to go up, when a knock sounded at the door.

Her eyes widened and she looked down at herself. "Oooh, God. This is so not happening," she said, making a face. When she heard her son crying out Jason's name she knew it was happening.

Walking to the door, she met her son and slowly opened it. His expression was one of nervousness. It quickly changed to amusement a moment later when he got a good look at her.

"Don't ask," she muttered, mostly to herself than Jason.

"Daddy Jason!" cried Cameron as he launched his body at Jason.

Elizabeth watched as he caught her son and lifted him into his arms. Smiling, she kept the door open. "Why don't you two talk while I go get cleaned up?"

Jason hugged Cameron close and then hoisted him on his hip. "Go ahead and take your time…I'll fix dinner," he said, trying hard not to laugh.

"Mommy burnt the chicky," said Cameron, his eyes wide as he told Jason.

Elizabeth glared at her son. "Traitor," she muttered to herself as she headed upstairs.

Jason stopped her with his hand, and both of them looked down at the same time.

"Uhm…" started Jason.

"I should go get ready," said Elizabeth, swallowing through the dryness in her mouth.

Jason nodded. "You might want to wash your hair," he added pulling his hand back, even though he wanted nothing more then to take her into his arms.

Elizabeth made a face. "That bad?" she asked.

"Extremely."

Groaning, Elizabeth headed up the stairs, ignoring the twin laughs from Jason and her son.

* * *

"Daddy Jason, I glad you here," Cameron began as he played with his two trains.

Even though he bashed them together most of the time, Cameron seemed to find an interesting way how to use them. Which surprised Jason to no end.

Smiling, he ran a hand through Cameron's curly locks. "I'm glad I am too," he replied.

Cameron looked up. "I was mad at Mommy, she said you not come here," he continued, a pout forming on his mouth.

Jason had to control the slight anger that rushed through him as Cameron revealed what happened in the car and at the diner.

"Cameron, you shouldn't have run from your mother," he said, raising his eyebrow before moving back to the stove to check on the potatoes. Covering them, he walked back over to where Cameron sat.

"I know, Daddy…but I wanted you here wif us," replied Cameron as he looked down at the table.

Lifting his chin with his finger, Jason smiled. "I'm here with you now," he said gently.

Cameron smiled and then launched back into Jason's arms, wrapping his small arms around Jason's neck.

Tears came to Jason's eyes as he held the little boy that had steadily over time attached his heart around his little finger. _He's my son_, thought Jason as he tried to control the tears that slid down his face.

* * *

The hot, steamy water rushed down her body making the muscles in her neck and back begin to relax.

Closing her eyes, Elizabeth leaned her head back, allowing the water to rush over her hair, soaking it. Blindly, she reached for the shampoo she had put in the shower with her about ten minutes ago and quickly opened it.

The lavender and jasmine scent filled her senses and she quickly lathered it through her hair, moaning as the scent filled her entire being.

After washing the shampoo out of her hair, she quickly lathered it with conditioner before washing it out.

Opening her eyes, she reached for the body wash that had the same scent as the shampoo and conditioner, and gasped when a draft of cold swept through the shower. Her eyes went to the door and saw Jason standing there.

"Jason…" she whispered, her eyes widening. Elizabeth felt like covering herself, but the look on his face told her otherwise.

Biting her lip, Elizabeth reached for the body wash. "I'm almost done," she said. And when he didn't say anything, or close the door she shivered. "Jason its freezing!"

Jason's head lifted to the door he stood just outside of, some of the water getting onto his shirt.

"The water's hot," he said, finally uttering the first word since entering the bathroom.

He had come up here to talk to her, to ask her why she had left, to ask her how she could hurt Cameron? How could she have hurt him? But when he caught sight of her body through the glass, he couldn't speak.

In fact, all thoughts seemed to rush from his mind to travel along with his blood down to another part of his anatomy.

Jason wanted her. Wanted to take what was his and never let go. But he also wanted to punish her, to make her realize she had made a mistake.

Swallowing, he licked his lips unconsciously.

That one look, with him licking his lips and those blue eyes dark with anger and desire had Elizabeth gripping the body wash in her hand so hard that it could have split open the side.

Feeling the desire rush down her spine to warm parts of her that craved his touch, his lips, and much, much more had her grabbing the wall for support.

"Jason, close the door," she gasped out, her body shaking, but not from the cold.

Taking one step into the shower, he closed the door.

"Happy?" he asked, his voice edgy, hard.

Elizabeth swallowed. "I was almost done…" she whispered, her eyes going to his.

Taking her shoulders in his hands, he pressed her against the wall. "Why did you do it?" he growled, before pressing his own body against hers. Not letting her have a chance to get away. He made that mistake before, not again. Never again.

"I was scared Jason," she said. "My Grandmother was murdered and…all I wanted to do was…"

"Run?" Jason snapped out.

Elizabeth shook her head. "No…I didn't…I wanted to understand what was going on, but…"

"You ran instead."

She nodded. "I never met to hurt you, especially Cameron. He's so young and he thought you hated him."

Jason's eyes narrowed. "You made him think that?" he asked.

"Of course not!" snapped Elizabeth, anger rushing through her at his words. "What kind of mother do you think I am?"

"A mother that would do anything to keep her son safe…away from me."

Elizabeth glared at him. "I would never keep him away from you, Jason! He loves you!"

Moving in closer, Jason rubbed his cheek against hers. It only made the desire in her rise and she almost cursed him for having that affect on her.

"You have funny way of showing it," he growled into her ear.

Rolling her eyes, she pushed at his chest, feeling the shirt that clung to him like a second skin. "I told you I was sorry!" she yelled. "What more do you want?"

Jason felt another growl growing inside his chest, trying to force its way out. He knew that growl. It was one of want, need. And that need was to take what was _his_.

Moving his hand down her arm, he heard her intake of breath and closed his eyes, taking it in along with her scent.

"I want everything," he whispered.

Elizabeth gasped. "Jason…" she started, but bit her lip when he gripped her by her hip.

Moving his face across hers, he looked down into her eyes. "I need you, Elizabeth."

Unconsciously, Elizabeth moved her hands down his chest pulling on the shirt. "What about Cam?" she asked.

"He's playing with his trains."

Elizabeth nearly rolled her eyes. _That'll take forever_, she thought. Whenever he had the trains, it took almost a full hour to get him away from it to eat.

"Great," she muttered, mostly to herself.

Jason felt his mouth begin to curve, his hand caressing her hip, then moving up to cup one of her breasts in his hand.

"Jason!" cried Elizabeth, her head falling back against the wall. Her back arched when he rubbed a thumb across her hardened nipple.

Leaning in, he nipped at the skin of her neck. "You smell good," he moaned, the familiar scent of what he could only guess was lavender filling his senses, along with the scent that was only Elizabeth.

Elizabeth could only moan out a response, her hands lifting the soaked t-shirt up and over his head. When he looked down at her, she offered him a smile.

_So beautiful_, Jason thought, his hand moving up to cup the back of her head. "I'm warning you now…I'm not going to be gentle," he growled.

"Are you ever?" asked Elizabeth.

"Well, there was that one time when I took you on a picnic," said Jason, moving closer.

Elizabeth licked her lips. "You heard no complaints from me that night," she replied.

Letting his eyes go to her full and almost pouty lips, Jason growled again. It was the last shred of control he had before his lips came down on hers so hard; both of them shook from the force of it.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, Elizabeth pressed her bare body against his. Opening her lips to his tongue, she leaned back against the wall, taking him with her.

Jason moved his hands over her body, loving the sounds that came from her as he cupped her breasts in his hands. Everything about Elizabeth had him hardening in his jeans, so much that it became almost unbearable.

Taking his lips from hers, he opened his eyes to look down at her as he popped the button on his jeans and once the zipper was down he left them fall to the tub, quickly discarding them.

"I hope you brought more clothes with you," laughed Elizabeth.

Jason shrugged. "I'll wear a towel," he said, right before pulling her against his chest.

Elizabeth nearly moaned as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Easy access," she whispered, her lips near his.

"I love the way you think, Elizabeth Webber," he said, his hands reaching down to cup her ass in his hands.

"Jason?" asked Elizabeth, her voice breathless.

"Yes?"

"Shut up," she said before pulling his head down and taking his lips with hers.

Jason moaned as he responded, once again pushing her against the wall. He then lifted her so she could wrap her legs around him.

Not wanting to wait another minute, he thrust deeply into her in one hard thrust that had them both crying out into each other's mouths.

Swallowing her cries, Jason began to thrust in and out of her. Feeling her muscles slowly begin to tighten over him.

Ripping her mouth from his, Elizabeth moved her lips down to his neck, biting and sucking at his skin as she pressed her hips down onto him harder.

"Jason," she moaned, her nails digging into his shoulders. "More."

_More,_ Jason felt his mind throw back at him. Turning off the water, he opened the door, not caring that they were trudging water. He had closed and locked the door when he had come into Elizabeth's room.

Crossing to the bed, he laid her on it, not giving her a chance to move as he began to thrust into her again.

"Ooooh!" cried Elizabeth, lifting her hips to meet his. "Jason!"

Her cries spurred him on. Lifting a leg up onto his shoulder, Jason shifted and began to pound inside of her.

Elizabeth screamed, gripping the sheets on the bed as she arched her back. "Jason!" she cried.

"Scream it baby…scream my name," he growled, knowing she was close.

"Oooh, God!" moaned Elizabeth, throwing her head back as he thrust harder and deeper. "Yeah…like that…oooh like that baby!"

"Beth…" he moaned, feeling the edge come even closer.

Elizabeth's eyes opened when he called her that and then suddenly she was screaming again.

Jason closed his eyes tightly as he spilled deeply into her, capturing her cries with his mouth. He felt her body convulse under his, and knew she was coming.

When he collapsed on her, Elizabeth gasped, her body shivering.

"Jason," she whispered, feeling him turn them so they were on their sides.

"Shh," he whispered back, holding her.

She felt the tears even before they came. Burying her head in Jason's shoulder, she let the sobs escape as he held her.

* * *

It took a little longer for them to move away from each other, even after Jason had slowly made love to her again after the sobs had subsided.

Dinner the second time had not burnt and as they sat down at the table eating and talking, Elizabeth watched her son and Jason as they ate. The laughter had her shaking her head.

How could she had left Jason? How could she have taken her son away from the only father figure he had left in this world?

Elizabeth felt the lump build in her throat and forced herself to calm down. She wouldn't cry, not now. She had almost lost everything – but somehow, someway, it didn't disappear.

Every man in her life, one way or another, had disappeared. Lucky had been presumed dead after he disappeared, Jason had left those two times…or had it been three? Either way, Jason had left her. Then, Lucky came back, but wasn't the same Lucky. That one night with Zander had been wonderful.

He had given her a child. And now he was dead, but Elizabeth would always be grateful to him for giving her Cameron.

Ric's anger had been the turning point in their marriage, and she had been so careful when she had gotten back with Lucky. Elizabeth thought it would work out, that their love for each other could last through anything.

Then, one night changed everything. One night had led her into Jason's arms…and into his heart.

Hurting him had been the last thing she had ever wanted to do. The last thing she had ever wanted to do to her son, and herself. Since leaving Port Charles only days before had left Elizabeth in a state she never wanted to venture into again.

Yes, her Grandmother had been murdered, and so had Sonny. And she knew the killer would be caught, but she wasn't going to hide away anymore.

She wanted to be with Jason, she wanted a life with him. Her, Jason, Cameron, and the baby.

The baby. Elizabeth smiled as she ran a hand over the slight lump on her belly that wasn't recognizable at the moment.

After Cameron had been born, she never entertained the thought of having another baby. Hadn't had the time because she had a child to support.

But now, she could have a future with Jason, and she was never going to give that up.

Never.

"Liz?" asked Jason; making Elizabeth look up to see both her son and the man she loved looking at her.

"Yeah?" she asked, brushing her slightly wet hair behind her ear.

Frowning, Jason reached over and put a hand over hers. "You all right?" he asked.

Elizabeth smiled and nodded. "I thought I lost you when I took Cameron and came here. Jason, I am so sorry…"

"Hey," Jason interrupted, moving from his chair to squat next to hers. "No more apologizing."

"I'm sorry…"

"Elizabeth!"

"I'm sorry, Jason…I really am!" she laughed, enjoying the look of annoyance in his eyes. "I really, really, really am sorry."

Nodding slowly, Jason gripped her hand. "And I forgive you," he said.

"Me too!" said Cameron before stuffing more potatoes into his mouth.

Making a face, Elizabeth reached over to wipe his mouth. "Eat slowly baby or you'll get a stomachache.

Cameron nodded even as he crammed more potatoes into his mouth.

Both Elizabeth and Jason laughed.

* * *

"Will you marry me?"

Elizabeth felt the book she had been reading to Cameron fall from her hands. Cringing, she looked down at her sleeping son, then at Jason.

"What?" she whispered.

Swallowing, Jason moved so he was sitting on the edge of the bed. He took her hand in his, the other going to her belly.

Opening his mouth, Jason had to take a deep breath before he could talk again.

"A year ago, if someone told me that I would nearly lose Sam to a gunshot…then see her sleeping with Ric," he started, closing his eyes. "And then have you come into my life like you did that night. God, Elizabeth…"

Moving closer, Elizabeth took his face in her hands. "If someone had told me that I would lose my husband, only to fall in love with the one man I could count on being my friend…I think I would have laughed."

Jason nodded, opening his eyes. "I wouldn't have believed it."

"But it happened, Jason. And look at us now. Something horrible has happened to both of us, but…we're surviving it," she said, smiling up at him. When he looked at her, she was surprised to see the tears in his eyes.

"We lost so much time together," he whispered.

Elizabeth placed her finger on his lips. "I don't regret that we never got together back then…because I wouldn't have Cameron here. You wouldn't have been with Courtney or Sam. They gave you something that at that time…I really couldn't give you. It took me a long time to understand it, but now I do."

Jason swallowed. "What's that?"

"Unconditional trust…and love," she said, smiling. "I know you will do everything in your power to keep me, Cameron, and the baby safe. That's how much I believe in you, and our love for each other."

"God…" said Jason, leaning into her touch. "I love you, Elizabeth."

Smiling, Elizabeth leaned in and kissed him before pulling back. "I love you too…and yes," she answered.

"Yes, what?" he asked.

Elizabeth laughed and shook her head. "Yes, I will marry you, nerd!"

Jason began laughing, tears running down his face as he held her close. "I love you so much!"

"I love you too, Jason!"


	18. Chapter Seventeen

**Chapter Seventeen**

They stayed at the cabin for a week before returning to Port Charles.

Jason, Elizabeth, and Cameron had spent every waking moment with each other laughing, crying, and talking about the future, the past, and the present.

Most of all, Jason and Elizabeth had to explain why Grandma Audrey had to go with the angels into Heaven. That had been the most difficult discussion they had.

Elizabeth was there when Jason found out about Ric's death, and he had been there to hold her as she cried for the death of a man she once loved. Had even thought of as a friend at one point.

That's when the reality of the situation had finally hit. There was a killer in Port Charles, and he or she was killing off people that meant something to both her and Jason.

So that morning, Elizabeth had convinced Jason that it was okay that both her and Cameron would return with him. Had even said it was okay that she and Cameron would stay with Jason for the time being.

Except, Elizabeth knew that once she was living with Jason, she would never want to leave.

Which was precisely why she had gotten the apartment in the first place. When both her and Jason had slept together the first time, she knew that no man would ever touch her again. That Jason was it for her.

At first it had scared her to death at the prospect of being in love with him meant. Then, the thought of living with him, of them raising Cameron together, had shot that fear into overdrive.

That, along with the death of her Grandmother, had her running away. But somehow on the line, she realized her mistake.

It was fate that brought her and Jason together, and she wasn't about to lose that – never again.

Holding her son's hand, Elizabeth smiled as she walked inside and was surprised to see how clean the place was.

"Let me guess," she started. "You called Nikolas and Emily?"

Smiling, Jason put the bag down by the desk, shook his jacket off and helped her and Cameron out of theirs. When Cameron walked immediately over to the couch, Jason took the gun out of his back pocket and put it into the safety of his metal box.

After putting it into the closet, he wrapped his arms around Elizabeth's waist. "Well that and Alfred. He came over with a lot of food."

"I see," said Elizabeth, a smile on her face as she also wrapped her arms around him. "I'll have to thank him."

"Mmm, we can do that tomorrow when we go over there," he said before taking her lips with his.

As Elizabeth responded, she wrapped her arms around his neck.

She was in love with Jason Morgan, and no one was going to stop that.

* * *

"Well?" snapped Carly, not waiting for Lucky to sit down after he entered Kelly's.

Lucky glared at her. "I didn't find it," he announced, nodding to Georgie who poured a cup of coffee for him. Once the girl was gone he leaned close. "Nikolas and Emily had been there."

Carly sighed, her head falling back. "Great, now we'll never find it!" she whined.

He nearly wanted to smack her, which was becoming a habit for them. Since Ric's death, Carly had become a nuance and it would be only a matter of time before he did what he had wanted to do all along.

And that was to kill his cousin.

"Do you always do this?" he asked, taking a sip from his cup.

"Do what?" snapped Carly as she lifted her head.

Lucky glared at her once again. "If you don't stop whining, I swear…"

"You swear what? What, Lucky? You gonna do what?" she yelled, taunting him.

Leaning in, he grabbed her by the hair. "If you don't keep your trap shut, I'll shut it for you."

A spark of fear came to Carly's eyes, making Lucky smile before he roughly let her go.

"God, you really are crazy."

Smiling, Lucky leaned back in his chair. "Boy, state the obvious, Carly. It runs in the family."

Grabbing her purse, Carly stood.

"Where you goin'?" he asked, his voice still one of sarcasm.

"Getting the hell away from you! I'll find the note on my own," she said, her hair flopping as she walked to the door.

Lucky laughed, shaking his head. "Good luck, Princess," he said.

"Asshole," she snapped as she walked out.

"Bitch."

He was _so_ going to have to take care of her soon. Lucky smirked at the thought of crazy Carly finally meeting her doom.

_What a concept_, he thought to himself.

* * *

Emily let out a squeal of joy as she hung up the phone and practically threw herself at Nikolas as he entered the room after putting a tired Spencer down for his afternoon nap.

"They're home!" she cried, tightening her hold on him.

Nikolas wrapped his arms around her, his eyes wide with both shock and amusement. "You're definitely happy," he said, stating the obvious.

Emily laughed. "Of course I am, you dummy!" she cried, before moving back. "When I last saw Jason, I thought it was the end. That he and Elizabeth wouldn't get back together."

"But they did," he said, moving her to the couch.

"Yeah, they did," she said with a smile. "Which makes my original statement of their relationship, true. They were meant for each other!"

Nikolas almost shook his head, glad that Emily was back to her normal self. Since the fight with her brother, Emily had been down. The only thing that would get her to smile was Spencer.

"So…they said yes to dinner right?" he asked.

"Of course!" Emily laughed. "And I think I know their secret!"

Nikolas frowned in confusion. "Secret?" he asked.

She nodded. "Yep!"

"And…what is that?"

"I think my brother asked her to marry him!" she said, letting out another squeal of delight.

* * *

Cameron had gone down shortly after eating lunch, giving Elizabeth and Jason time to themselves.

Tracing his fingers with hers, Elizabeth smiled. "You remember that first night together?" she asked.

"Mmmm, how can I forget that?" Jason teasingly asked as he leaned back against the couch, Elizabeth against his chest.

Turning her head, Elizabeth grinned at him. "I'm serious here, Jason."

Laughing, Jason tightened his hold. "I know, so…back to that night where we made passionate love…right on this couch," he said, biting the skin on her neck.

Elizabeth closed her eyes feeling her desire spark to life. Only Jason could ever make her forget what she was saying.

"Would you quit that?" she said, pulling away slightly to look at him.

"Why should I?" he asked. "You're enjoying this."

And she was, that was the problem. When his lips landed back on her neck, Elizabeth moaned.

"I'm trying to have a conversation," she sighed, feeling his hands move up. Cupping her breasts. "Ooooh, Jason."

Smiling against her skin, Jason massaged his hands slowly over her breasts, feeling her nipples harden beneath her blouse and the bra she was wearing.

"You're wearing too many clothes," he growled into her ear.

Elizabeth moaned. "And you are too full of yourself," she gasped.

Jason grinned, pulling on her blouse until it was over her head. "I'd rather be full of you, in my hands, and inside of you. Thrusting so deep…"

"Oooh God," she couldn't help but moan again.

Sitting up, Jason turned her. Taking her lips with his he removed her bra and immediately took a hold of her breasts. The moan nearly sent his blood running into overdrive.

"Elizabeth," he whispered against her lips.

Shifting onto his lap, she unbuttoned his jeans, reaching inside. "You're already hard," she said, surprise in her voice.

Jason groaned, feeling himself twitch in her hand. Reaching under the skirt she wore – glad she was wearing that instead of jeans – he ripped at her panties.

"I'll buy you a new pair," he gasped before taking her lips with his again.

Elizabeth responded, opening her lips to his thrusting tongue. She moved herself so she was rubbing against him.

Groaning into her mouth, Jason gripped her hips, needing to be in her again. To feel her surrounding him. He could never get enough.

They both cried out as she sat on him, taking him deeply inside of her.

"Jason," she gasped, breaking the kiss. Her back arching against his chest.

Leaning back, Jason moved his hands so they lay next to her legs, rubbing them. "Ride me," he said, his dark eyes on hers.

Elizabeth bit her lip, her hips already moving. She loved it when he was like this. When she took full control. At first it had been a little intimidating, watching him watch her, but now she yearned for it.

Throwing her head back, she began thrusting herself off and onto his ever-hardening cock.

She would never get used to his touch, or the way they made love.

"Yes," he growled, moving his hands back up to cup her breasts in his hands. So good, she felt so good moving on him. He would never grow tired of this.

"Oooh, Jason!" cried Elizabeth, arching into his touch as she began to move faster on him. Harder.

Jason growled again. "That's it baby, take me harder," he moaned out, his hips beginning to move in sync with hers.

Their desire quickly grew higher and quickly into a raging inferno. She was on fired.

When the orgasm hit, Elizabeth screamed, surprised as she fell forward against his chest.

"Elizabeth…" Jason got out, before he cried out. Spilling deeply inside of her. He held her close, feeling their bodies shaking.

It took a long time before they could look at one another. Smiling, Elizabeth nipped at his chin. "You're bad," she gasped out.

"Mmm, you like it."

Elizabeth laughed as she felt him cover them both. "Cameron could have woken up and saw us," she said, feeling her face blush.

Jason shook his head. "Nah, he was too pooped out," he said, rubbing his fingers over her back.

"He had a long trip," she said, closing her eyes as she relaxed. "We all did."

Holding her close, Jason closed his eyes as well. "I know how hard it is for you both…"

Elizabeth felt a tear fall down her cheek. "I miss her," She whispered. "The last time we talked it was a fight."

"She knew how much you loved her."

"I know, but it still doesn't make things right," she said, more tears falling down her cheeks.

Jason lifted her face, brushing away the tears. "We will find the killer…I promise you that. But stop blaming yourself, it wasn't your fault."

Elizabeth sniffled. "I know that, but…" she stopped, a frown coming to her face.

"Elizabeth?" he asked, sitting up with her. "What's wrong?"

Reaching out, she took the letter off the floor. "This is Sonny's handwriting," she said, knowing the man's handwriting from anywhere.

Jason swallowed, realizing he had forgotten about the letter. His mind had been on Elizabeth, and only Elizabeth. He felt the pain hit him swiftly as he took it.

"I forgot…" he started.

Elizabeth took his face in her hands. "It could be important…Jason, you need to read this."

* * *

Running his hands through his wet hair, Jason emerged from his bedroom fully clothed and walked downstairs. He heard Elizabeth talking to Cameron, the smell of dinner cooking making his stomach grumble.

Looking at the table, he walked to the couch and sat down, rocking back and forth as he looked at the letter.

How could he have forgotten? How could have he forgotten about his _best friend_?

Tears rocked through him and he had to force himself to calm down. Right now, he had to be calm. Had to be strong, for himself and Elizabeth and Cameron.

Swallowing past the lump in his throat he took the letter and opened it, his eyes widening as he read it.

_Jason,_

_It was hard for me to write this, but you had to know the truth. _

_When I first heard that you and Elizabeth had gotten together, I was angry. I was angry at the fact that someone had taken you away from your family._

_Then I had to stop and realize that you weren't leaving us. You were gaining a family of your own. _

_I've seen you with Elizabeth, I saw you at Kelly's with her and Cameron, and Emily, Nikolas and Spencer. Your little family. _

_You looked so happy with them, Jason. So it led me to writing you this letter. I knew if you were going to make a family with Elizabeth and Cameron, you had to know the truth._

_First, if you're reading this letter…it's because something horrible has happened. _

_Second, you have to know what my ex-wife has been up to…_

_Sorry about that abrupt stop. Max came in and took the kids. God, this might be the last time I ever see Michael and Morgan…my family._

_Jason, they can never know what has happened. That Carly was the result of my death. That she was the one that pulled the trigger._

_Carly has been conspiring with Lucky Spencer to get you and Elizabeth away from one another. I believe Lucky went after Audrey tonight…I don't know what happened, but when I drove past the house, it was filled with cops._

_I do hope Audrey is all right. _

_Jason you have been like a brother to me. You've helped me through so much and now I have to help you and my kids. Make sure that Carly never gets to the boys. Don't hurt her…she may be vindictive and cold-hearted…but she doesn't deserve a bullet in the head._

_I love you, Jason. Take care of my boys for me. Make sure they have a good future, and teach them all the things I wasn't able to._

_Love,_

_Sonny_

Jason put the letter down, the tears falling down his face. Opening his mouth, he tried to say something, but he couldn't.

_Carly, _he thought. _Oh God, what have you done?_

"Jason?" asked Elizabeth, making his head jerk up to look at her.

Elizabeth moved to the couch, taking his hands in hers. "Jason, what is it? What's wrong?"

Jason shook his head, shock and pain filling his heart, tightening it.

"Jason, you're scaring me! Did you read the letter?" she asked, her eyes going to the table where it laid. "What did it say?"

Swallowing, he shook his head. "It…I…" he stared.

Elizabeth took his face in her hands. "Tell me baby," she said. "What is it?"

"Carly…she killed Sonny," he finally got out.

* * *

"I can't believe it," said Mac as he leaned against the desk, his arms folded as he stared at the room that his men had led Carly into.

When he had gotten the call from Jason, two things had entered his brain. One was shock, and the other…was surprise. Surprise that Jason Morgan had called him instead of one of his men to do the dirty work.

The next feeling that went through him was a sense of pride he felt. Pride that Jason Morgan trusted him to do the right thing.

"Jason," he said, turning his head to look at the man next to him. He had been quiet since Carly had been brought in. "Man, I'm sorry."

Jason swallowed. "Has Spencer been caught?" he asked.

Mac shook his head. "Not yet, he was at Kelly's earlier, but his room is deserted. Jason, we're going to catch him."

"That still doesn't make me feel any better," he said, looking down.

Nodding, Mac slapped him on the back. "We got one killer. The other will be caught. That's good enough for me. Now get out of here, go home to Elizabeth and Cameron. Hold them tight, and never let them go."

Jason looked up and nodded, swallowing past the lump in his throat. "I need to see her."

"I don't think that's a very good idea, Jason."

"I know…but I need to."

Mac sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "All right, you got ten minutes. After that I'm coming in there and dragging you out."

Jason managed another nod before he walked toward the room.

"Sorry son of a bitch," said Cruz as he came to stand next to Mac. "He's lost so much already."

Mac swallowed. "Yeah, but he has Elizabeth and Cameron," he reasoned.

Cruz nodded. "If Lucky doesn't get to them first."

* * *

Carly continued to stare down at her hands even after Jason came into the room. He didn't sit, and she didn't blame him for that.

"How could you do this?" she whispered. "You know I hate this place."

"It's better than a pine box," said Jason, his arms folded across his chest.

Carly snorted. "A pine box would have been better than Pentonville."

"Don't tempt me, Carly. It's bad enough that you killed Sonny, but over what? Me and Elizabeth?" he snapped.

"Of course it was! Sonny, he was going to blab about the plan! It was so perfect, I didn't expect it to be this bad."

Jason shook his head. "This bad?" he asked, slamming his hands on the table. "Carly, two people are dead, including Ric! How could you do this? To Michael and Morgan!"

Looking back down at her hands, Carly didn't bother to hide her tears. "I thought I was doing the right thing."

"The right thing…"

"Yes, Jason! The right thing! Elizabeth was going to destroy everything I worked so hard to build!"

Jason pushed away from the table. "That's bullshit!" he yelled.

"Right, everything to you is bullshit. Everything Elizabeth does is just heavenly. She can do no wrong right?" she snapped.

"We. Are not talking about Elizabeth. This is about you!" he countered.

Carly shook her head. "No, Jason. It might be different for Lucky, but…my reasons are my own. This was about _you_."

Jason frowned. "What?" he snapped.

"This was about _you_ and _me_. This was about that witch getting what I have wanted for so long!"

"Carly…"

"I'm in love with you damn it! I have been in love with you since the day we met! Remember…at Jake's?"

Jason swallowed through the nausea that was burning his chest. "I remember," he whispered.

Carly sat back. "We shouldn't have told each other our names. Maybe if we hadn't, we wouldn't be…"

"Carly we were done a long time ago. You know this!" he said. "I moved on!"

"No, you just forgot me!" she screamed at him, watching his eyes widen. "That's right. I was just _Carly_ to you. A best friend that you just had to _protect_. Not a lover, not more than that…just _Carly_!"

Jason watched as she covered her face with her hands. He closed his eyes and sat down in the chair across from her. He couldn't stand anymore.

"Where is he?" he finally asked.

"Who?" Carly moaned out between her fingers.

Jason sighed. "Where is Lucky?" he asked.

"I don't know."

"You're lying to me!"

Carly pulled her hands away. "We were partners for one thing, I don't have a leash or a collar that says _Lucky_ on it, Jase!" she yelled, then sighed. "I don't know where he is."

Rubbing his face, Jason could feel the frustration rising, along with another feeling that he dreaded. Fear.

Lucky would go after one thing and one thing only. Elizabeth.

"I have to go," he said, moving to get up.

Reaching out, Carly stopped him. "Do you hate me that much?" she asked.

Jason didn't answer; he just looked down at their hands.

Swallowing, Carly let go of his hand. "I guess that answers my question. Go, go and save your Elizabeth…"

"Carly."

"No…just go! Go now!" she yelled. When he didn't move, she slammed her fist on the table. "Mac!"

Jason heard the door open and felt the man put a hand on his shoulder. The woman that sat at the table crying was a woman he once considered his best friend, a woman he thought he once loved.

Now, he couldn't even recognize her.

"Goodbye Carly," he said, before turning and walking from the room.


	19. Chapter Eighteen

**Chapter Eighteen**

**_Two Months Later_**

"Well, it's two days before the wedding," started Emily as she sat down at the table after pulling off her coat. She looked up and into her best friend's eyes. "How are you feeling?"

It was a question that everyone seemed to be asking her each and every time they saw her. _Of course I'm fine,_ Elizabeth thought to herself with a roll of her eyes. The next time somebody asked her that, however, she was going to punch them in the face.

Just out of her first trimester, but still in the high-risk category, Elizabeth had gotten used to the questions. _"Are you sure living with Jason Morgan is a good idea?" _or _"You should really relax, Elizabeth. You look tired!"_

The only thing she was tired of was the damn questions about her health. Except for a few dizzy spells and the occasional morning sickness, she was fine. In fact, she was enjoying this pregnancy much more now since she had begun to show.

Instinctively, Elizabeth placed a hand on her belly, a smile coming to her face as she felt the slight movement within her womb. This was the only day she could relax, and she really didn't want to talk about security or even Lucky for that matter.

Over the past two months she had been living in and out of fear. Fear that Lucky would hurt Jason or Cameron. Fear that he would come after her and hurt the baby. Fear for the safety of all the people she loved.

So when Jason had come back from the PCPD the night that Carly had been arrested for the murder of Sonny Corinthos and Ric Lansing, she hadn't been surprised when he questioned upping security.

At first she had been a bit worried. Not to mention overwhelmed by the fact that there were more guards around then she had ever been witnessed to.

Jason had taken over all of the ins and outs of the business that he and Sonny had pretty much created together. The small warehouse had become a coffee shop that was run by Max.

It was a place to remember Sonny, and also a place where Michael and Morgan could go to feel safe.

Elizabeth knew Jason still blamed himself for Sonny's death, but at least he wasn't bad off as he had been. He had been spending a lot more time with the boys, and had even brought them over at least once or twice a week to have dinner with them.

The way Michael and Morgan had bonded with Cameron, it had brought tears to her eyes.

"Liz?" asked Emily, breaking her friend out of her thoughts. Looking up, Elizabeth saw the worry in her friend's eyes.

Elizabeth shook her head. "I'm fine," she said. "I got a little more shopping done today. So I'm good."

Putting her arms on the table, Emily leaned forward. "How are you getting along with the guards my brother set up for you?" she asked.

"Cam has them wrapped around his little finger," Elizabeth answered with a laugh. "At first, I was worried they wouldn't get along. But once Scott and his partner bought Cameron that bear, they have been his best friends."

Emily put a hand to her mouth, not able to stop the giggle that escaped at the thought of her nephew taking a bunch of hard, big muscled men, and turning them into teddy bears.

Kids had that affect on grown-ups, of course.

Even Nikolas, since finding out he was Spencer's father, had turned into a big ol' teddy bear.

Just the thought of her fiancée and the boy that was quickly becoming her own, made her smile.

"Let me guess," Elizabeth interrupted her train of thought, making her look at her friend. "Thinking of Spencer?"

Emily nodded. "I can't help it, Liz. I mean really, come on! I never expected this to happen. When me and Nikolas got a divorce…I thought we were done."

Elizabeth's mouth curved into a smile, and she reached over clasping her friend's hand. "Love has a funny way of sneaking up on you. Especially the _after the fact_ one."

"Tell me about it," she replied, making them both laugh.

"All right, enough of this! Today is a new day. I don't want to have to worry about inventory, guards, work, and I especially don't want to hear about Lucky Spencer! Today is for us!"

Emily raised an eyebrow. "You want the brownies don't you," she asked, even though she already knew the answer.

Instead of answering, Elizabeth began to laugh even as Mike came over to take their orders.

* * *

"You need to take a break man."

The words seemed to surprise Jason instead of angering him, which meant only one thing. He did need a break.

Running his hands over his face, Jason moved to his chair and sat down. "I don't have time to take a break. The wedding is in two days, and I have mountains of paperwork to finish. Not to mention that our businesses are going legal now, I have to deal with bullshit from the public as well."

Stan leaned back in his own chair, allowing his boss the moment to vent out his frustrations. The only time he never saw Jason stressed out was at home with Elizabeth.

A smile came to his face as he thought of the woman and her little boy. They had both come into Jason's life when he needed them most. After Sam had been shot, he thought he would never see his boss happy.

Of course, the night he had with Elizabeth _had_ led to more and now they were getting married. Jason and Elizabeth were also expecting, another miracle in the works.

If Sonny had been alive, he would be so happy for Jason.

Swallow past the lump that lodged in his throat whenever he thought about the late Sonny Corinthos, he leaned up.

"Nothing is going to happen between now and after the wedding. I can finish the paperwork. God knows I have the time for it, but you have been running on nothing but steam and anger these past two months. And it's run out, Jase."

Jason sighed as he leaned his head back against the chair. "I know, I know. But Spencer is out there, and I'm afraid he's going to hurt Elizabeth and Cameron. I can't let that happen."

Stan nodded. "Then how about asking for help man?" he asked.

Frowning, Jason lifted his head. "What do you mean? I have asked for help."

"No, you asked for the security to be tightened. You've asked for extra guards on your fiancée and her son, but you never asked for help."

"Okay…so, maybe I do need help," Jason admitted, looking down at his hands. "A lot."

Stan grinned. "I'll call Max and we'll get to work. I am still trying to locate Lucky Spencer, and will keep that up while you are on vacation."

Jason's head jerked up at that. "I didn't say…" he started.

"Do you want our help or not?"

"Stan…"

"Do you?"

"All right, all right!" snapped Jason as he pushed himself up from the chair.

Stan grinned. "Now get the hell out of here," he said.

A growl forced its way out of Jason's chest. "I am!" he grumbled.

"Oh and hey, man. Take a shower and shave. You look like shit."

"Up yours, computer geek."

"At least I have a hobby."

Jason turned his head. "At least I have a sex life," he said.

"Yeah, you're right about that…I do need a life," said Stan, wincing when Jason slapped him on the shoulder. "And extra padding for every time you do that."

A rare laugh spilled from Jason's lips as he grabbed his jacket and left.

_Mission accomplished_, Stan said with a shake of his head and a smile as he picked up the phone.

"Hey, it's me," he said into the phone once the line was picked up.

"Did you get him out of the warehouse?"

"Yes, I did. Look, I really don't think this is a good idea. I've never betrayed a friend before."

"Well this time, you're going to, Stan. If you want your mother alive and her mouth of gold moving."

Stan sat up. "You hurt her Spencer, and I swear!" he yelled.

"You'll what? Kill me?" he asked. "Sorry, but I have plans before I die. If you want your life to continue, you will keep Morgan away and his guard down."

He closed his eyes. "Promise me you won't hurt him and Elizabeth."

"Can't promise that. And next time you want to call me, don't call on one of Morgan's lines," Lucky snapped out before he hung up the phone.

Stan hung up the phone, his shoulders slumping. What had he done? Jason Morgan had taken him in, given him a home. A place in the world.

And now, it was about to be ripped apart – again.

* * *

He hung up the phone with a smile and moved slowly from the bed and to the window.

His eyes caught a figure moving down the stairs and onto the docks. It would be so easy for him to kill Morgan, but it wasn't time.

Lucky Spencer had waited so long for his revenge not only against the man that took away his family, but also on the woman that left him.

By the end of the day of the wedding, the future Elizabeth Morgan would be his…

And Jason Morgan would be six feet under.

* * *

The cooing from his eleven-month-old son, nearly melted Nikolas' heart as he put him down for his late afternoon nap.

Nikolas had planned a romantic dinner for just him and Emily before the chaos that was going to be Jason and Elizabeth's wedding took over.

So when Emily had said she would be having dinner and going shopping with Elizabeth, he had worked very closely with Alfred in making dinner and setting up the picnic, which would be outside.

Alice would be by to pick up Spencer. Both her and Monica would be watching him for the evening.

Leaning in, Nikolas kissed his son on the forehead. "I love you baby," he whispered. "You have made my life so complete. You even brought Emily back to me."

Spencer reached up, running his small hand over his father's face. "Da," he said, not completely getting the word _daddy_ out just yet.

"That's right, buddy. I'm your daddy," said Nikolas, kissing his son again. "And you need a nap. Then Alice is going to take you over and pamper you with Grandma Monica."

A giggle from Spencer gave him hope that he would be a good little boy for the evening. Especially since Alice was fitting him for his outfit to the wedding.

He nearly rolled his eyes in thought about that.

"You sleep buddy. I got to get ready for a date with your mommy," he explained as he leaned up.

"Ma," said Spencer watching his father stop to look at him with wide eyes. He only giggled in response.

Nikolas raised his eyebrow. "You better be glad she wasn't here to hear that. Otherwise you would have lipstick all over your face."

Yawning, Spencer pulled the bear that his Uncle Jason had given him and closed his eyes.

Shaking his head, Nikolas slipped out of the room. He had plans to prepare.

* * *

The place smelled wonderful.

Elizabeth nearly moaned in delight as she slipped into the penthouse and closed the door, three large bags in her hands.

"Jason?" she called out, smiling when she heard the sound of metal hitting metal in the kitchen.

Sitting the bags down, she kicked off her heels and headed into the kitchen, smiling when she saw her son strapped in his chair and eating.

"Isn't it a little too early for him to be eating?" she asked.

Jason turned his head at the same time Cameron did, and the smiles they both gave her nearly melted her heart.

_I am so lucky_, she thought to herself, almost shaking her head again.

"Momma, Daddy take me to Gamma Moni's," answered Cameron before stuffing more potatoes and broccoli parmesan into his mouth.

Elizabeth nodded slowly, a look of amusement on her face. "Oh really," she said, her eyes going to Jason as he walked toward her.

Jason pulled her against his chest and leaned down, capturing her lips with his in a deep kiss. Before she could respond, he broke it. Leaning his head against hers.

"Monica called this afternoon. She wanted to take Cameron, thinking he might have fun with Spencer," Jason explained as he rubbed a hand over her belly.

Their child's immediate movement made them both smile.

Kissing him gently, Elizabeth pulled away. "That's good, because tonight…I want it just to be us," she said, sneaking one of her son's goldfish off the table and headed into the living room.

Jason followed, his eyes going to the bags by the desk. "What did you get?" he asked, instinctively reaching for one.

"Nah uh!" cried Elizabeth, snatching the bags away. "It's a surprise!"

Raising an eyebrow, Jason folded his arms. "You know I don't like surprises."

A grin spread across Elizabeth's face. "Well, Jason, you'll definitely like this surprise," she said. "And besides, with the wedding so close – we're going to need all the alone time we can get."

Jason watched her begin to walk up the stairs.

"Will you at least give me a hint of what's in the bag?" he asked.

Elizabeth stopped, turning her head. And giving him one of the hottest looks he had ever seen.

He cursed as he felt his body's response.

"It's a secret, until tonight."

"When?"

"Tonight, Jason."

"What time?"

"After you make a fabulous dinner."

"You promise?"

"Yes."

Jason smiled, watching her walk up the stairs. He then headed back into the kitchen.

He couldn't wait for tonight.


	20. Chapter Nineteen

**Chapter Nineteen**

Alice made two trips that night. The first was to the Morgan penthouse to pick up Elizabeth's son, Cameron for the evening.

She always enjoyed times like this when she could help a fellow friend or family member who needed time to relax, and when that member of the family was Jason? She bended over backwards just to make sure she was the first in line to help.

Not that there was really a line, maybe one or two people. And if it was a good night for Mr. Quartermaine, Edward was definitely in that line.

For the past two months Jason had been around the house a lot more, trying hard to be polite and courteous to the family, even though she sensed he felt uncomfortable there, and probably always would be.

And even though he was no longer _their_ Jason, a trust had been formed that they would no longer try to tell Jason what to do, or who to be. He was his own man now, and he was going to be marrying Elizabeth Webber.

Not that Alice hadn't liked the women Jason had been with, but as she drove toward the docks, she remembered the look of hope and love on Jason's face. He literally could not take his eyes off of Elizabeth.

Even Cameron had giggled when Jason had kissed Elizabeth unexpectedly.

Her face heated at the memory of what that kiss made her feel, what it made everyone feel when they were around the future Morgan family.

"You ready to have a good time tonight with Grandma Monica?" she asked Cameron, her eyes going to the rear view mirror to look at the beautiful three-year-old boy.

Cameron giggled. "Pay wif Spencer!" he said, happily.

Alice shook her head with a smile as she parked the car. "I'm sure you'll be doing a lot of that tonight."

"Yay!" cried Cameron as he allowed Alice to help him from his car seat.

* * *

"Alfred, I would rather prefer that Spencer stay with us for the evening," Emily argued as she stood on the pier. The urge to hold her son close almost overbearing.

Alfred nearly grinned at the woman, but kept the firm look in place. He had his orders, and that was that.

"I apologize, Miss Emily, but the Master has specific orders that Baby Spencer be with the Quartermaine's this evening," he replied, yet again, as he held the little guy in his arms.

Emily nearly pouted which sent Alfred into a fit of laughter. It even sent Spencer into giggle mode. "This is so not funny, Nikolas never mentioned this!" she cried.

"That was the orders, ma'am. And you are to return with me," said Alfred.

"But this doesn't make sense. Nikolas would never do this!"

"There is always a first time for everything, my dear Emily."

Rolling her eyes, Emily immediately took Spencer away from Alfred. "I'm not going to win this, am I kiddo?"

Spencer reached up, placing his hands on her cold cheeks. "Ma," he said.

Emily's eyes widened. "What," she started, but before she could finish, Alice took Spencer away from her arms.

"No wait…Alice!" she cried.

"Nope, you are going to get on that launch and you are going to have a good night with your fiancée."

Pouting, Emily ran a hand over Spencer's back. "But I don't want him to go…"

"That's too bad. Both Ms. Quartermaine and I can take care of Spencer and Cameron together."

_I am so not going to win this_, she thought to herself with another sigh. "Can I at least kiss him goodnight then?" she asked.

Alice smiled and handed the baby back over and took the bags, nodding toward Alfred.

"Miss Alice," he said with a polite nod.

"Mister Alfred."

Emily nearly rolled her eyes and began walking back and forth with Spencer. "Okay, so both your father and I do need a night alone, but for the life of me I don't want you to go."

Spencer looked up at her with big, knowing eyes.

"I know I'm a complete nutcase right now, but you've only been away from us for one night," Emily continued as she bounced Spencer. "But, Nikolas did this for a reason, so I need to respect his wishes. Spencer, as soon as I get to the house, I'm kicking his butt though."

Spencer giggled.

Taking a deep breath, Emily kissed her son on the cheek before handing him to Alice. "You'll call if you need anything. Diapers, formula, baby food, crackers…"

"Good Lord, woman! Would you go! We have this handled!" snapped Alice as she took the baby.

Cameron giggled from his spot on the bench. "Bye Auntie Em!" he cried, waving his hand.

Emily nodded, trying hard not to cry in front of all of them. "Bye, Cam," she said, running her hand through his hair before getting onto the launch with Alfred.

When it started, she nearly jumped off, but forced herself to stay on. They needed this. She and Nikolas…needed this.

Closing her eyes, Emily breathed.

* * *

"Jason! That's cold!" cried Elizabeth as she tried to arch away from the piece of ice he was running up the inside of her leg.

Looking up from his position at the bottom of the bed, his hand behind his head as he leisurely ran the ice up and down her legs, Jason grinned.

"You know you like it," he said, enjoying the laughter and the growing desire in her eyes.

With dinner in the oven, Elizabeth had taken a nap. Soon after she had awoken to him _and_ the ice cube.

He had even tried looking for the bags before he had gotten on the bed, but couldn't, for the life of him, find them.

Elizabeth leaned back against the many pillows she had behind her head. "It's too early to be doing this," she said, raising her eyebrow.

"It's never too early for this," he growled low in his throat.

"You know what I mean Jason…we haven't even had dinner yet," she said with a pout.

"We'll get to that."

She put on a fake pout. "You would really deprive me and your unborn child of food?" she asked in a mocking tone.

Jason leaned in and placed a kiss on her belly. "Soon," he whispered before moving the ice to the inside of her thighs.

"Oooh," moaned Elizabeth, her back arching at the sensations he was creating in her body. "Jason, that's…freezing."

He grinned. "It won't be for long if you keep that up," he said. "I told you not to move."

"It's kind of hard not to, Jason. Stop that!" she laughed, trying to reach for his hand.

Jason covered his mouth over where the ice cube was and began sucking.

"Jason!" she cried, her head falling back, her hips immediately arching toward his face. "Oooh God!"

He pulled away, his eyes dark. "I told you not to move," he stated once again.

Elizabeth could only moan. "Easier…said than done," she replied.

A growl escaped Jason's mouth before he started is decent into the inside of her thighs, and over her lace panties. His eyes went to her face, loving the emotions that showed there as he continued.

Her hand covered his when he dipped the ice inside her panties.

"Jason, don't," gasped Elizabeth, her breathing ragged and her blue eyes dark with desire.

Moving up onto his knees, Jason leaned in and captured her trembling lips with his just as he covered her with the ice cube, capturing her cries and her immediate response as her hips jerked toward his hand.

He swallowed her moans and nearly uttered his own as he felt how wet she already was for him, and how the ice just added to that wetness. Pulling his hand out, he finally dropped the ice cube on the floor, before his hand returned to her.

Breaking the kiss, Jason pulled off his shirt and unbuttoned his jeans. He then looked back to see her squirming on the bed.

"You're being impatient," he said, an eyebrow rising.

Elizabeth sat up and pulled off the shirt she had on. "Shut up and make love to me," she said, right before pulling him down to her and into a deep kiss.

* * *

"This is wonderful Nikolas."

It was the understatement of the century. Emily's eyes glowed with wonder and amusement as she allowed her fiancée to feed her from the many entrées that had been made for them.

When she had returned home, her first intention was to hit Nikolas over the head for sending Spencer away for the evening, but when she saw the lights leading to their spot, curiosity had taken first place over her confusion.

For the next hour he was pampering her, while they talked about nothing and everything.

This is what she had been missing with him over the past two months on the _Lucky Spencer roller coaster _journey. Not only had they learned that Lucky and Carly were responsible for the deaths of three prominent, and very well known citizens of Port Charles, but also that they were working together to destroy the relationship that had been building between Jason and Elizabeth.

It took Nikolas the longest to understand why his brother had gone from being a detective at the PCPD, to a wanted fugitive on the run.

She was only glad that Spencer was too young to realize what his Uncle Lucky had done. But Cameron wasn't, and that was another thing they had to all work on.

Although Cameron was fitting into the new transition of living with Jason, and him being his father, he still talked about Daddy Lucky.

It took a lot of discussions between all five of them, but Cameron finally understood what had happened to his daddy, and why he couldn't be around him anymore.

Now everything was returning to normal, and this was the beginning of a new life with Nikolas and Spencer. And she didn't want to ruin it by thinking of her former best friend.

"You said that already," Nikolas's amused tone had her shaking the thoughts from her head.

Emily lifted her glass of wine and took a drink. After swallowing she put the glass down. "Well," she started. "It bears repeating."

Nikolas shook his head and smiled. "We needed this. I know you are upset that Spencer isn't here, but tonight…tonight is about us."

"It's just, I'm not used to him being gone for such a long period of time," Emily admitted. "I guess I'm used to rocking him to sleep or waking up in the middle of the night to go and get him another bottle."

Reaching over, Nikolas took her hand in his. "Things are getting hectic and we're not going to be able to spend a lot of time together, that's why I'm doing this. You think it's not hard sending my son, our son, away for the evening?"

Emily's eyes widened, shock running through her at his question. "Of course I think it's hard. Nikolas, why would you say something like that?"

"Because I can see how hard it is for you," he answered, honestly.

"But…I'm just your fiancée…"

"You are Spencer's mother. The only person he really knows, Emily. He doesn't remember Courtney, or that you and I were married once. Those are the questions we are going to have to answer one day. And I want you to be there to answer them with me."

Emily smiled. "Really?"

Leaning in, Nikolas kissed her on the lips. "I wouldn't have asked you otherwise."

She laughed before taking his face in her hands. "I love you, Nikolas Cassadine. You are what makes my life whole. You and Spencer."

"And you are what make our lives complete," he whispered before taking her lips once more with his.

* * *

Elizabeth opened her lips to the fork held just in front of her, allowing the fruit to fall onto her tongue.

She closed her eyes and almost shivered at how sweet the fruit was, and how her body responded to being fed so…seductively by Jason.

If someone had told her over a year ago that she would be here, in Jason's apartment, eating fruit and sharing kisses two days before her wedding? She probably would have punched them in the face, or laughed.

And the perfect part about it was, that it was all made better by the life growing inside her. Now her son had a little brother or sister to grow up with. A sibling that she knew he would protect with his life.

A smile came to her lips as she thought about the dream she had the night before, of her and Jason taking their children to the park. Of showing their new child how to toss a rock into the pond, of he or she taking their first steps.

"What are you thinking about?" asked Jason, watching her eyes move to his. He swallowed through the sudden lump in his throat.

The simple fact that he was with Elizabeth and they were raising Cameron together was enough to have him shocked. But now that a new life was growing inside of her, it made him almost giddy.

Something that was totally not Jason Morgan, if his track record had anything to say about it.

They had been through a lot in past six months, and yet they had surpassed it all to come out stronger than Jason ever thought possible. Elizabeth and Cameron moved into the penthouse, and at first he had to remember that he could do this.

That he could protect them.

Memories of Courtney and Sam had him staying up some nights, terrified that it would all go away at once, but over time it slowly began to dissipate.

Even after confronting Elizabeth with his thoughts and the realization that he could talk to her about anything, Jason managed to pull through to fear and it brought a whole new meaning to their relationship.

And made him love Elizabeth Webber even more.

Smiling, he reached out and brushed her hair behind her ear. "You are so beautiful," he whispered.

"You keep saying that," laughed Elizabeth, taking a piece of fruit and taking a bite of it.

"It's true. You have managed to make me believe that a life with you was possible. That being alone wasn't the answer," he admitted, opening his lips as she placed the rest of the piece of fruit into his mouth.

Elizabeth smiled and shook her head. "No, you learned that on your own. But you gave me something no one else had. You gave me courage and hope. Hope for a future with you and our children, and courage to see through to it."

"We really have come a long way haven't we?"

"As you keep reminding me, everyday."

"Elizabeth, seriously. I never thought this was for me. A life with you, Cameron, and our baby, and a home? I guess it's all a bit overwhelming sometimes."

Elizabeth snorted. "Tell me about it," she said before taking a grape and popping it into her mouth. "You've been so good to me."

Jason took her hand in his. "And you to me."

"I so can't wait until this wedding is over. Maybe the urge of feeling so hurried will go away," she said lying back against his chest.

Frowning, Jason rubbed his fingers over the bulge that was beginning to show. "Do you want to postpone?" he asked.

Elizabeth turned her head. "Are you kidding me?" she asked. "I'm having dreams of walking down the aisle with you. You postpone the wedding, I'll kick your ass."

Jason burst out laughing.

"I'm not kidding!"

"I know you aren't."

"Jason!"

"All right, all right…I won't postpone the wedding," Jason said with a sigh, leaning back against the pillows.

Lacing their fingers together, Elizabeth grinned. "Good."

Kissing her on the shoulder, he hugged her close to him. "I love you, Elizabeth Webber. And I'll marry you any day of the week."

"And I," said Elizabeth, giggling when he bit into her skin. "Love you too, Jason Morgan. And I would marry you now, but I think Port Charles wants that big wedding thing."

Jason groaned. "That would be a disaster if we got married tonight."

"That it would."

Turning her into his arms, he kissed her gently on the lips. "You make me so happy," he whispered.

"You do the same for me, so much," she whispered back, her hand running down his cheek.

"I can't wait for the day I make you my wife."

"And I can't wait for the day to be Mrs. Jason Morgan," Elizabeth finished with another laugh before they kissed again.

He made her so happy.

* * *

_This is so pathetic_ was the only thought that came to Lucky Spencer's mind as he watched his ex-wife and her soon-to-be husband making out in the bedroom. 

Of course, by the time he was done with them, there wouldn't be a wedding or a Mr. And Mrs. Jason Morgan.

A laugh escaped him as he put down the binoculars and opened his cell phone.

"It's me, we move in two days," he started. "And Morgan? I want the bastard dead."

Hanging up the phone, Lucky looked out at the darkening sky and closed his eyes.

Almost time.


	21. Chapter Twenty

**Chapter Twenty**

"This has to be _the_ best part of a wedding," Emily stated as she closed her eyes, leaning back as the hair stylist washed the conditioner out of her hair.

Elizabeth giggled from her spot next to her. "You mean when we have to sit in a chair for hours while professionals make us look beautiful?" she asked, her eyes already closed as the water showered down on her hair.

When Elizabeth showed up on her doorstep at six in the morning, Emily nearly killed the woman for interrupting her much needed sleep. That was before Elizabeth said that the hair stylist would be coloring their hair.

After the water was cut off and towels were wrapped around their hair, both women were ushered into chairs. Elizabeth felt the tension of the last two months begin to wear off and she finally relaxed.

Something she knew wouldn't last long. Walking down the aisle toward the man she intended to marry was going to be stomach-clenching nerve wrecking. But she was going to do it. No way was she going to let Jason Morgan get away this time.

She had lost him twice already; she wasn't going to allow it to happen again.

"Okay, ladies," announced the hair specialist as he walked into the room. "Let's make these gals beautiful."

Emily and Elizabeth took one look at each other before bursting into laughter.

* * *

"I cannot…_believe_…you got me and the kids into this."

Jason turned to give his friend a glare before managing to grab onto the arm of the man that threatened to make him bald. "You touch my hair, you're a dead man," he stated, his voice sharp.

Nikolas put a hand to his mouth to keep from laughing, but that didn't stop Spencer, or Cameron for that matter. With Spencer having turned one he knew it was time for his first haircut.

Of course, it took nearly an hour to get the kid to stop crying and sit still for two seconds. Cameron on the other hand just sat there and allowed the stylist to work his magic.

He had been next. And when it came to Jason's turn, the stylist wanted to do something different for a change and had mentioned getting rid of the spikey-do. Which had been a mistake, and for the next ten minutes Jason had been fighting him off.

"Dude," started Nikolas, holding up his hand.

The stylist turned with scissors in hand. "The name is Juan, not dude. Who do I look like, your mother?"

Nikolas raised an eyebrow. "Look…Juan. Jason wants to keep the hair, can you just cut it a little?" he asked.

"I don't know why he wants to keep it. It's in the past, ten years in fact," argued Juan.

Jason turned his glare on the man. "Don't make me get up…" he warned.

Moving from his chair, Nikolas pushed himself in front of Jason. "I'll pay you extra if you just give him the cut."

Juan rolled his eyes. "It's his loss," he muttered before pushing his way past Nikolas and began the cut, cursing in Spanish.

"God, could this day get any worse?" Nikolas asked himself as he rubbed his face before moving back over to the kids.

* * *

Alice had seen a lot in her day working for the Quartermaine's for more years than she could admit to.

But this had to top the cake.

She had never really cared for Tracy Quartermaine. Had thought the woman self-centered and catty. In her days in the mansion, she had never once seen the other woman show any emotions when it came to her sons.

In fact, she hadn't seen any emotion for her brother either. Until the day that Alan had died.

Tracy wouldn't admit to missing him, but when Tracy thought she was alone, Alice had seen her shed tears for her beloved brother.

Now that love had seemed to disappear along with Tracy's sense of fashion.

"Please tell me you are not wearing that," came the voice of the woman of the house. It was as if Monica knew what she was thinking, and had decided to voice it for her.

Shivering, Alice began to move around the room, making sure every thing was in place. After the wedding, the reception would take place at the house.

Alice just wanted to make sure that there was nothing missing. She listened to the banter going back and forth between both of the Quartermaine women.

Moving over to the wet bar, Tracy poured a glass of brandy and swallowed it whole. "What's wrong with it?" she asked, making a face as the liquid created a fire down her throat all the way to her stomach.

Just the way she liked it.

"What's wrong with it?" cried Monica pointing to the hideous piece of fabric that Tracy called a dress. "You look like you're going to a funeral!"

Tracy shrugged, pouring herself another drink. "And what if I am?"

Monica folded her arms. "I will not let you destroy this wedding, Tracy. So either get dressed, or you are not coming."

"Since _when_ did God make _you_ the _say all, end all_?" she snapped, turning to her former sister-in-law. "You don't own me!"

"_This_ is my son's _wedding_ day. And for the past week you have been going on and on about what a disaster it's going to be."

Taking another drink, Tracy sighed. "That's where you're right. This _is_ going to be a disaster. One _very_ big disaster! Since when do Mob Enforcers get married? Oh! Wait, I forgot about Courtney!"

Rubbing the edges of her temples, Monica groaned. "Why did I even invite you?" she asked.

"Uhm…you didn't. I invited myself," laughed Tracy as she began walking toward the door. "I want to be in the front-row seat when this charade of a marriage goes downhill."

Monica turned her head, watching Tracy. "You do anything to ruin this wedding," she started.

"Don't worry!" Tracy interrupted. "I wouldn't ruin your precious day. No, your son will do the damage."

As she left, Monica turned to Alice and shook her head. "This is going to be a disaster even before it starts," she exclaimed, frustrated already.

Alice shrugged. "I could lock her in the closet again," she offered.

"No. Cook was upset the last time we did that. Let's just hope the little witch changes. Otherwise I'll just have to tell her that she isn't allowed in the pictures."

Snorting, Alice shook her head. "Good luck with that!"

Shaking her head once again, Monica sighed and left the room. She still had things to prepare before they all left for the church.

* * *

With their hair, and the manicure and pedicure done, Elizabeth and Emily were rushed to the church where they finished their preparations.

"Why aren't they here yet?" asked Elizabeth, moving back and forth across the room.

She was nervous. It was ten after eleven in the morning, and the wedding was at twelve thirty. The dresses should have arrived an hour before they had arrived.

Looking up from her position in the chair, Emily watched as her best friend moved about the room. "You are _so_ going to wear a hole in the carpet."

"I am not!" snapped Elizabeth, turning to march in another direction.

"You're snapping!"

"And you're being annoying," Elizabeth sang along before stopping in her tracks. "Am I that bad?"

Emily nodded taking her friend's hand in hers and pulling her down into the chair next to her. "If you don't calm down you are going to have a panic attack."

Closing her eyes, Elizabeth let out a breath and let her shoulders sag.

"I just want this day to go as planned," she mumbled, rubbing her hands together. With the make-up in place and her hair all done, she couldn't risk ruining it.

Which brought a smile to her face. _Jason,_ she thought. It was a trait she had been learning from him.

Leaning over, Emily tilted her friend's face up. "Weddings never go as planned. It's only been an hour. The dresses will be here soon, and all we need to do is get you dressed."

"And then I can walk down the aisle," said Elizabeth, and then she made a face. "I'll probably fall flat on my face."

Emily grinned. "Then we can laugh at the video every time we watch it."

Letting out a groan, Elizabeth dropped her head into her hands. "Oh God, what have I gotten myself into?"

* * *

The room was dark as Epiphany entered it, a frown firmly in place. They were going to be late.

She didn't much care for Jason Morgan in the beginning, but lately Jason had been changing. Since the death of Sonny Corinthos, Jason had been making changes to the business that her son was a part of.

Epiphany no longer worried if her son was going to be coming home at night. She no longer feared for his safety.

Except for today.

Stanley had been acting weirdly as the wedding date grew ever closer. He wouldn't talk to her, tell her what was wrong, and by the time she could figure out anything – Stan would seclude himself in his room.

Today she was through. No more giving him time to come around on his own. No more closed doors, or weird phone calls.

She had finally had enough.

"Stanley," she announced, her voice snappy as she turned on the lights.

Epiphany raised an eyebrow when her son practically fell out of the bed.

Glaring hatefully at the light, Stan moved from his position on the floor, and barely had enough time to get out a half breath before his mother started in on him again.

"I have been patient with you, I have left you alone, I have turned my head every time you had one of those calls! Hell, I even kept my distance on wanting you to clean your room, which looks like a pig stye by the way…" started Epiphany.

Stan opened his mouth to speak.

Epiphany put her hand up. "I have been patient with you, my boy, but enough is enough…"

"Mom…"

"…I have cooked for you, I have cleaned for you, and I have tried to be your mother…"

"You are my…"

"…but enough is enough. Stanley you are going to this wedding even if I have to drag you in there with my bare hands!" finished Epiphany. "Now get yourself into that bathroom right now and wash up. And clean this pig-stye of a bedroom before we leave!"

Stan stood there with his eyes wide, his mouth still open.

Glaring at her son, Epiphany moved forward. "What did I just say, do I have to draw it out for you? GET A MOVE ON!" she practically screamed at him.

Jumping, and nearly falling, Stan managed to grab his suit from the chair near his laptop. "Yes, ma'am…" he started as he moved past his mother to get to the bathroom.

"Don't you dare take that tone of voice with me, Stanley. I will slap that little hide of yours from Timbucktu! Now run!"

All he could manage was a small yell as he was kicked into the bathroom, his mother continuing to yell after him.

* * *

Jason straightened the tie once more and tried to take a deep breath. He nearly ripped off the thing a second later.

"Have you always been this way?" asked Nikolas, walking from the bathroom in his tux, tie perfectly in place.

Glaring at his friend, Jason tugged at the tie once more. "It's hard to breath in this thing," he muttered, half to himself.

Nikolas grinned and walked over. "That's because you haven't learned the trick," he said, grabbing onto Jason's hands and batting them away from the tie.

"And what trick is that?"

"Watch, and learn."

Nikolas straightened the tie expertly as Jason managed to break eye contact to look up at the man that had slowly become one of the best friend's he could ever have, considering their differences over the years.

It had all started with Elizabeth. Back in the day, Nikolas had feelings for Elizabeth, and then he had been protecting Elizabeth because Lucky had asked him too. So the two had never really been that close.

Not until Nikolas had fallen in love with Emily, did Jason really give the man a chance. When his sister had been dying, Nikolas had been by her side and they had been inseparable since.

Except when there had been Courtney and Sonny, but even that didn't keep them away from one another, especially when Spencer had come into both of their lives.

Looking over at the sleeping boy, Jason had to smile. Nikolas was one lucky SOB.

"Done."

Jason looked down at his chest and frowned. "I can breathe," he said in slight astonishment. "But how…"

Nikolas held up the tie. "I switched it out for the fake," he said.

"You mean for all these years Nikolas Cassadine has been a fake?"

"You could say that."

Jason burst into laughter.

* * *

He eyed the room full of family and old friends with disgust. _Nothing_, he thought to himself._ They are nothing to me anymore._

Staying to the shadows, Lucky moved almost fluidly through the halls he learned to navigate over the past two months. And not just because he was here to talk to God, he was done talking to him. Lucky didn't need him as far as he was concerned.

Just another person to blame for taking his life away – his family…his friends…everyone he ever loved.

Fresh anger rushed through him, making him sway. Putting a hand out to the wall, he tried to control the shaking. It had started over a month ago, starting little – his hand shaking, then his arm. The shaking had gotten more frequent after that, putting him into such a state where, if he didn't get any sleep regularly, he couldn't move. He would just lie on the cot he had been laying on since he had disappeared.

And he would wait for it to pass.

It gave Lucky time to think of the past he was throwing away. Of the position he had led as a cop at the PCPD. Of the wife and child he had lost.

Lucky knew he had been pushing Elizabeth away, but he hadn't expected for her to go running into the arms of the one man that could never escape their relationship. The one man that Lucky could never even match up to – never even had time to, or the will to.

The hand against the wall turned into a fist, leaving Lucky in such a state of anger – he nearly crumbled to the floor. He couldn't lose it now!

Jason Morgan still had to pay. Pay for the damage he had caused Lucky and his family.

For stealing the woman that was _his_.

Taking a deep breath Lucky let go of the wall that was supporting him, and took out his cell. Once the other line was answered, Lucky was back into full throttle.

"I want you at the church. I have one more thing I have to finish," he said before clapping the phone shut, and shaking his head. The fog that had been creating havoc over him lessened to a dull throb.

Letting him do what he needed to do – _had _to do.

_Almost time_.


	22. Chapter TwentyOne

12

**Chapter Twenty-One**

The quietness that had fallen over the church was taken away two hours later. Friends and family of the soon-to-be married couple began to show up in groups; all happy to see Jason Morgan and Elizabeth Webber finally settle down.

One by one they piled into the church and into the waiting pews. Although it looked like there was more on the bride's side, it didn't stop the discussions that began once their behinds were firmly in place.

Some of them spoke of lack of security only to be glared at by Monica Quartermaine who had shown up early to make sure that everything was in place. The flowers, the seating arrangement, and making sure that her sister-in-law did not sit anywhere near the front.

However, that one didn't work out well as Monica glanced over to the third pew on the groom's side. A wave from Tracy had her rolling her eyes.

"Alright," she said to the wedding coordinator. "I think everything is set."

The woman nodded, looking up from her notebook. "I have everything out here. You should go and check on groom and bride."

Monica laughed. "Is that your way of telling me to get lost?" she asked, although she already knew the answer to it. She had been working closely with Helen Collins since before finding out about Jason and Elizabeth getting engaged.

Helen Collins was, if not only, the best wedding planner in the eastern part of the United States. She was on the cover of most of the magazines, and had caught her attention one day while shopping.

Since then Helen had been on speed dial. Monica knew she was overstepping the boundaries, and the other woman was very qualified for the position she was in but she was nervous.

Jason was the only living son she still had and he was getting married to the love of his life – not that he hadn't loved Robin, Courtney, or even Sam for that matter, but this was different.

"Take it from someone who has been married twice," said Helen, taking Monica's hands into hers. "You should take a break before this begins."

Rolling her eyes, Monica sighed. "Relax. How am I going to relax with my son getting married in less than an hour?"

Helen smiled. "Go and see Jason. Make sure the bride is relaxed, do something!" she laughed. "Just let me do what you're paying me for."

"Okay, alright! I'm going now. But if you need anything…" started Monica.

"You're the first one I'll come looking for," Helen finished. "Now get out of here!"

Taking a deep breath, Monica let it out before she disappeared behind the door that would lead her to the back where Jason and Elizabeth were at.

* * *

Elizabeth caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror and a smile came to her face as she looked at the beautiful dress that covered her from just below the shoulders and all the way to her feet. If she had been nervous about the pregnancy showing, it was completely erased.

The dress was one of a kind, created just for her and had taken months to complete. The color was an enhanced white, not your usual wedding white that was shown on covers of wedding magazines. Elizabeth hadn't wanted that, she had wanted something different. She didn't want to follow in the traditions that the Webber family had.

In fact, she had wanted to add something to the Webber family, and the designer had agreed. Together they worked on the dress and anything that she came up with, the designer used or added onto it.

"Elizabeth, you look beautiful," said Emily, making the other woman look up to see that her friend was crying.

Turning from the mirror, Elizabeth took Emily's hands in hers. "Are you okay?" she asked, glad that she could get her mind off of the wedding for just one moment and focus on something else.

Emily laughed, nodding her answer as she moved away and brushed her tears with a napkin. "I always cry at weddings," she answered.

"Me too, so we better stop before we ruin our make-up. I'm so glad that we're doing to pictures first."

"Yeah because we both know tears will be shed as you walk down the aisle," Emily pointed out.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and laughed as she turned back to the mirror. "So what do you think?" she asked.

Walking up behind her friend, Emily straightened the bow in the back. "It looks perfect," she answered.

"And I have to agree with my daughter on that one."

The voice made both women turn to see Monica standing at the door.

Emily smiled at her mother and then turned back to Elizabeth. "I am going to go and check on my brother, make sure he hasn't shot anyone."

Elizabeth nodded with another laugh, feeling her eyes tear up. "Tell him he can shoot someone after we come back from Italy."

"I'll pass along the message." Emily hugged her friend and then moved to the door giving her mother's hand a squeeze before disappearing, closing the door silently behind her.

Monica turned and looked at the woman that would be marrying her son and smiled. "You look absolutely beautiful, Elizabeth."

"Are you kidding me?" Elizabeth laughed as she moved across the room to take a napkin. Blowing her nose, she used another to wipe under her eyes. "I look like a wet disaster."

Moving over to her, Monica took her by the hand and made her sit. "You do not, we're all emotional when we get married to the man we love. Elizabeth you are carrying my grandchild. You're glowing."

Elizabeth looked down and smiled, taking the woman's hand in hers and pressing it against her belly. She felt the movement and watched as Monica's eyes widened. "I am so blessed. I never thought I would ever have a chance with Jason. And now look at me, I'm getting married. I have a son and a baby on the way…"

"Your life is just starting," Monica finished, watching Elizabeth nod.

Looking down, Elizabeth bit her lip. "Shouldn't I feel bad for feeling this way? I mean, I had Lucky and Cameron. My life could have started there."

Monica shook her head. "God throws us curves. Sometimes it takes years for us to even begin to believe or even understand why. Elizabeth, being this way with Jason doesn't take away the love that you have for your son, or the love that you once had for Lucky. It just means that your love is growing. For Jason, and for your child."

"Thank you," whispered Elizabeth feeling her eyes fill with tears once more. "Thank you for being here today."

Pulling Elizabeth into her arms, Monica felt her own tears fall down her cheeks. "I wouldn't have missed it. Not for anything in the world."

* * *

As the hour grew shorter, Jason became antsy. Pacing back and forth in the room he had to literally growl at himself and to not rub his face or push his hands through his hair. It was a trait he had learned from Sonny.

A sharp pain ran through him at the missing piece to the wedding. Sonny would never see him marry the love of his life, and it hurt him to know that it was Carly that had taken that from him. Taken the only father that Michael had ever known.

Michael and Morgan, even though they had him and Elizabeth, and even Mike and Bobbie, they had no mother or father that they could go to when they needed help, even on the simplest things like homework. It killed Jason to know that Carly had taken that away from the boys.

It would be years before Michael or Morgan would recover from this tragedy that had shaken up Port Charles and every resident in it.

The knock on the door had Jason's head jerking up and he sighed in relief when his sister entered the room. "Emily how's Elizabeth?" was the first question out of his mouth.

"Well hello to you too brother, it's so nice to see you and you look great as well," Emily teased as she walked over to her brother.

Jason glared at her. "Emily," he warned.

Emily put a hand up. "She's a nervous wreck. Just like you. Mom's in with her now."

Blowing out a sigh, Jason gave into the urge to run his hand through his hair. "Maybe we should have just had a small ceremony."

"And miss the looks of everyone in town as she walked down the aisle? I don't think so. Jason, calm down this is Elizabeth we're talking about."

"Which is exactly the point, Emily…I'm scared to death I'm going to ruin this."

Frowning, Emily made her brother look at her. "Jason what are you talking about?" she asked, a worried look on her face. She had never seen her brother like this.

Rubbing his face, Jason sighed. "In the past couple of months we've lost Audrey and Sonny. The kids lost both their mother and their father. Carly is in prison, Ric is dead. Lucky is still out there…"

Walking up to him, Emily took his hands in hers. "Bad things have happened to all of us these last six months. But some good things have happened to. You're with Elizabeth, about to create a family with her and Cameron and the new baby. I'm with Nikolas…Jason, we are all finally moving on."

Jason realized Emily was right and closed his eyes. "I'm just nervous. What if I fall on my face?" he asked.

"Like I told Elizabeth, we'll all laugh at the video after. Of course, I would hope it would not happen with Elizabeth being pregnant and all."

A smile came to Jason's face as he thought of the precious life growing inside the woman that he loved. "I still can't believe I'm going to be a father."

Emily grinned. "You already are. Cameron loves you; he believes in you, he trusts you. This baby will connect all of you together."

Nodding in agreement, Jason reached out and cupped his sister's cheek. "Thanks Emily," he said.

"For what?" she asked, leaning into his touch.

"For being here, for being my sister, for supporting me in everything I do and am. Thank you for being you."

Emily felt her eyes fill up with tears and she moved forward wrapping her arms around him. "Thank you for being my brother," she whispered.

* * *

"So today is the big day," stated Carly as she looked through the window at the man who had ruined her life. "Make sure to send flowers to the lucky bride."

Lucky smiled at his cousin, holding the phone against his ear. "It's too bad you won't be there to witness it," he said. "It's going to be…explosive."

Carly brought her eyes to Lucky's. "Please don't kill him; he's the only thing I have left."

"And your kids?" asked Lucky, looking at her with disgust. "You can easily forget about them?"

Leaning forward, Carly smiled. "Like you could forget about Cameron?" she asked.

"_My_ relationship with _my _son is none of your concern. You should really eat something Carly, you starting to look like a skeleton."

A growl forced its way out of her and Carly stood slamming her fist into the window. "Get out of here!" she screamed, ignoring the security guard that grabbed her behind. "Get out!"

Lucky's laughter proceeded even after the guards dragged Carly away and back to her cell.

* * *

"Jason?"

The sound of his mother's voice brought Jason's head around and he got up from his seat. "Mom," he said with a smile as she opened the door and came inside.

Monica smiled at her son, glad for once that he could let his guard down long enough to call her mom. "Wow, you look…handsome," she said walking over to him.

"Thanks," said Jason as he looked down at himself and then back at Monica. "How is she?"

"Doing a lot better, Elizabeth sends her love," she said walking forward and wrapping her arms around her son, the movement so fast that it caught both of them off guard.

Swallowing past the sudden lump in his throat, Jason held onto his mother. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"Oh, I'm fine," Monica said with a laugh as she held onto him, tears falling down her cheeks. "I just need to hold my son."

Jason closed his eyes, wanting nothing more in that moment.

* * *

"Are you ready?"

Elizabeth turned and smiled at Emily. She could already hear the music coming from the church. "Ready," she said as she walked over to her best friend.

Emily held up her hand. "Before you go, we forgot to do the _Something Old, Something New_ bit."

Bringing a hand to her stomach, Elizabeth grinned. "Something new," she said with a laugh.

Holding out a necklace that once belonged to her Grandmother, Emily grinned. "And this is something blue," she said moving behind her friend and putting it on for her.

"Oh Em…" said Elizabeth, bringing her hand up to the necklace. "It's perfect."

Moving from behind Elizabeth, Emily tried not to cry as she watched her friend run a finger across the necklace. "And for the old…" she started, but then smiled. "It's a surprise."

Elizabeth looked at Emily with shocked eyes and then she hit her friend on the arm. "It's a surprise?" she asked.

"The old is something that my brother is giving you, along with the…ahem…new," Emily said, putting her hand up to stop anymore questions. "Enough, now are you ready?"

Taking a deep breath, Elizabeth reopened her eyes with a nod. "Ready."

* * *

"Did you get it?" asked Jason as Stan came into the room carrying a box in his hand.

Stan nodded walking over to his friend and placing the box in his hand. "I literally had to fight Tracy off of it this morning, but it's here in one piece."

Opening the box, Jason smiled at the content that laid inside of it before closing it. It would be on his wife by the end of the day.

"Thanks Stan," he said slapping his friend on the shoulder. "You ready to go?"

Nodding, Stan went to turn but stopped. Closing his eyes he looked down.

Jason frowned when his friend stopped. Putting the box in his pocket he tilted his head to the side. "Stan, what is it?" he asked.

"I can't go through with this," came Stan's voice, full of regret and shame.

"What are you talking about?" asked Jason, a frown coming to his face. Something wasn't right here.

Turning to his boss, and friend, Stan looked at him with wide eyes. "I didn't have a choice, he made me…" he stopped when a cell phone went off.

Jason realized it was his. "What do you mean he made you…who made you?" he asked, trying to ignore it.

"Jason I'm sorry I…" Stan began again.

The ringing continued until Jason finally had enough. Picking his phone up he opened it. "Yeah," he snapped into the line.

"Jason?"

It was a voice he hadn't heard in almost a year. He felt his heart tighten, and confusion come to his face as he stared at the phone in shock.

Swallowing past the dryness in his mouth, he said the one word that he never thought he would utter again.

"Sam?"


End file.
